Stargate Atlantis: The Continued Story
by KaytieGirl
Summary: This is really what a friend of mine and I have come up with. Some things may be a little off, so forgive me. We have introdued 2 new Char's a Tok'ra named Zava, and another woman named Dakara. We hope you enjoy it tremendousley! 1chap is 1ep
1. Kry'stallos

_**Kry'stallos  
**_

_**By KaytieGrl**_

_**With help from BriBri**_

It was a Stargate. Nothing special, just a Stargate. It was surrounded by a dirty mud-brick building that stood at the head of the city. Strong men with big spears stood guarding it, in case something or someone that was unauthorized decided to poke its heat through.

Outside was a big-time trading city, Galbara, sitting right in the middle of the trade routes of the planet Armeddon and the entire galaxy. Many of the traders from the Lucian Alliance gathered there. It was their only time of peace throughout the galaxy.

A girl wandered the streets. She had no goal, no life, and no home. She had nothing to lose, and almost nowhere to go. She had a free life.

She was one of the very few Tok'ra in the Lucian alliance. Her name was Zoe, but her Symbiote was named Ava. Since she usually didn't like to be summoned by the name of "Zoe and Ava," she combined their names to create Zava.

As Zava made her way through the crowded streets of Galbara, she bumped into people which was making Ava constantly say, "Sorry, sorry, sorry, excuse me, sorry." Zoe was getting annoyed by this.

_Would you stop? They won't care. They've been bumped into a million times, so stop! Go to sleep or something._

Ava didn't like that. _You're so rude! These people have a life, too! Don't think you're the only one who does. Besides, I don't need to sleep._

Zoe rolled her eyes and made herself determined to keep her mouth shut. She eyed the people in the crowd, searching for the perfect target. Finally, she spotted him. He was drenched with rich clothes and jewelry. Surely he had something to "donate".

Ava caught her. _Not again. Why do you insist on doing this?_

Zoe smiled. _You want to have a roof and such over your head, don't you?_

_Well, yes, but—_

_Then shut up and let me work._ Zoe advanced towards the man, and then she "accidentally" bumped into him, full force. "I am so sorry!" she said, showing her fake sympathy she had mastered over years of practice. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am fine, but you should watch out!" he scolded.

"Like I said, I'm sorry." She then ran off and crouched in an empty alleyway. "Look, Ava! This man's purse was full!" She drowned her hand in the dusty coins.

_Good job, Zoe. You know, someday you will be caught. I will laugh when you do._

_Aren't you a sweet Symbiote?_ Zoe hid the purse under her cape and left the alleyway, proceeding towards a booth set up with good friend of hers. "Dakara, I promise you a hearty dinner tonight!" Zoe smiled broadly as she poured the coins onto the table. "All in honor of your 28th birthday."

"How did you come across this!?" Dakara gasped.

"Watchful eyes and deceiving moves. What do you want to eat?" asked Zoe.

"Oh, Zava, I don't know how to thank you!"

Ava's face turned sour. "It was more Zoe than me. Honestly, I am ashamed of my host."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "And I am ashamed of my Symbiote. Come, Dakara, we'll close up shop early to celebrate." She gathered up the coins hurriedly, and then proceeded to pick up the energy weapons' ammunition and other painful goods. Dakara didn't hesitate to help.

The two then browsed the clothes and jewelry that the other traders had to offer, and they lived happily ever after…

…Well, for that night anyways…_**

* * *

**_Lt. Colonel John Sheppard sat in his room alone, a mug of beer at his side as usual and a Johnny Cash CD playing loudly on his laptop as he browsed a golfing magazine that was 3 years old. There was a knock on his door. "Come in!" he yelled, turning down the music just a hair.

"Hello, John!" Teyla walked in, smiling.

He smiled back. "Hi!"

"Um…Col. Carter wants to speak to you," she said.

"Oh, ok. Great." He closed the magazine and paused the music, then led Teyla out of his room. He wove his way to the control center. "You wanted to see me, Col. Carter?"

"Yes, John. There seems to be a problem with the city," she smiled at him.

"What kind of problem?" he asked, concerned.

"A kind of problem where we are losing control of the city," she replied.

"I thought we fixed that a long time ago," he rolled his eyes. "We're always having problems with this thing."

"Yes, it seems so," she sighed.

"Do we have any ideas?" he thought as he spoke.

"Well, we did think of something," she said.

"What is it?" he asked urgently.

"Well, it came from our Star Wars freak that just got here. He referred to episode 5 where C3-PO was hooked up to the _Millennium Falcon _and 'she' talked to him and told him the problem," Col. Carter explained.

"Brilliant, except C3-PO isn't here."

"Well, there's always you."

"Me? I'm not a robot."

"Yes, but you have the same genes as the Ancients. If you sat in the chair and listened, it might talk to you."

"Highly unlikely."

"It's still worth a try. We've already lost total control of the North and South sections. East and West are probably next."

"Whatever works."

"Good! Teyla will accompany you, Rodney and I'll check on your progress."

"Ooh, ooh, Col. Carter!?" Dr. Charlie Roe, the "Star Wars freak" approached eagerly. "Can I come, too?"

"Dr. Roe, I am still waiting on that report," Col. Carter said sternly.

"I'm almost done. Besides, I haven't seen the Throne Room yet," he pleaded.

"Dr. Roe—"

"Give the guy a chance, Sam," John cut her off.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, Dr. Roe. But I need that report!"

"You'll get it!" Dr. Roe grinned from ear to ear as John led the way to the Throne Room along with Teyla.

John eased himself into the chair as he muttered, "Alright, Atlantis. Let's have a little chat."

Immediately a hologram showed. It was a beautiful woman standing straight and tall with dignity.

"Whoa," they all gasped.

She spoke first. "Help me," she said.

"Who are you?" asked John.

"I am Atlantis," she said.

"This is way better than Star Wars," Dr. Roe breathed.

"I am Colonel John Sheppard. Me and some other people from earth live here as well. What's wrong?"

"I am dying," she said.

"You're dying!? Why? Do you need more power?"

"No, power cannot save me now. I need the Crystal."

"Crystal? What crystal?"

"The Crystal that has been taken from me years ago."

"Do you know who took it?"

"It is with the Lucian Alliance."

"The Lucian Alliance? I thought they didn't know anything about Atlantis. Aside from that, they're in the Milky Way galaxy, nowhere near here."

"Please, understand I need that crystal. Otherwise, we will sink to the depths and we will all die."

"How much time do we have?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"72 hours. The crystal was borrowed from me to save a planet--"

"So other people have been here before us?"

"Yes, but they were Ancients. A long time ago, there was a rivalry within the Ancients. Nerna Alf rebelled because she thought she was robbed from being on the council. So, she and a handful of people were banished to another planet called Shazcaban. There, they started another civilization. About a thousand years later, the Atlantians and the Shazcas made peace. After the Atlantians left, the Shazcas realized their urgent need for the Crystal. I loaned it to them with their word I would get it back. 2 months later, that planet exploded and the crystal was lost. I haven't heard from it since. I put a tracking device on it, but it has since then faded and gotten old. Please, get it to me as fast as you can."

John shook his head. "We will try, Atlantis. I promise."

"I can only wish you luck." The hologram disappeared, leaving a moment of long silence.

Dr. Roe broke it. "That was awesome! Can I try?"

"No. We need to get to the Milky Way galaxy fast, to find that Crystal," John said.

"But, John, if we fail, millions of people still here on Atlantis will die," Teyla pointed out.

"I know, we'll have to figure that out. Come on," John led the way back to the control room.

"Nothing happened. What'd you do?" asked Col. Carter.

"We talked," said John.

"So, it worked? What'd it have to say?" asked Col. Carter.

"Well, _she_ is obviously dying because she doesn't have the Crystal she lost before she came. Remember all the times we almost died because of losing power?"

"Yes."

"That was because the Crystal wasn't there. If we had the Crystal, it wouldn't matter where we were or how much power we used—it would never go out."

"How much time do we have?"

"72 hours. I suggest we evacuate so then in case we don't find the Crystal, which is probably what's going to happen, no one will get hurt. Of course, we'll be left behind so that incase we do find it, we can save Atlantis and send everyone back into her."

"Brilliant. So, where's the Crystal?"

"With the Lucian Alliance."

"What? They're another galaxy away from here!"

"Yes, I know. But if you and another team stay here, me, Rodney, Teyla, Ronon, and Charlie will go look for it."

"Charlie? Why Charlie? I might need him here."

"Well, he kinda wants to go I mean, come on, he's a Star Wars fanatic. Let him find his place of peace and Zen."

"Fine. You guys get started, I'll begin the evacuating."

"Okay, that works. I'll get everyone together."

**_

* * *

_**

_The ground began to shake, and it steadily increased._

_"It's not working!" a woman yelled to her husband, the ruler of Shazcaban, a slowly dying planet in the Milky Way galaxy._

_"They promised us it would work! Try again!" he yelled._

_She reinserted the crystal, but in vain. The shaking didn't stop. It just grew worse. "We have to leave, Araban!" she argued._

_"Where's Zoenda?" he suddenly jumped, realizing his daughter wasn't there._

_"I don't know!"_

_"We have to find her! Grab the Crystal!"_

_She ejected it, then ran after Araban. "Wait!"_

_"I can't! I have to find Zoenda!"_

_"Araban!" the structure gave out, crushing Araban's wife. _

_"Geeta!" He ran back. The only thing visible was her waist up. _

_"Araban, go."_

_"I can't leave you!"_

_"Take the crystal and go!" _

_As he took it, her last breath escaped her. She was dead._

_Araban ran as hard as he could, calling out his daughter's name. "Zoenda! Zoenda!"_

_Finally, he heard her: "Papa! Papa!" That was his six year old calling. "I'm here!"_

_He ran to her and picked her up. She was crying, afraid. "Where is Mama?" she asked._

_"We have to go, Zoenda. Come on!" Araban continued to run. "Hold the Crystal, Zoenda. We'll be safe soon!"_

_The ground was separating now. Large cracks formed, making unending crevasses into the depths. Araban was running out of time. Suddenly, he was falling. He managed to grab onto the ledge, but he couldn't hold both Zoenda and himself with just one hand._

_"Help!" he called, his hand slipping._

_A 13-year-old girl came to them. "Give me your daughter! Then you can climb out!" _

_He handed Zoenda to her, but failed to climb out himself. As Zoenda was taken, she never saw her father again. _

_The girl ran to a cargo ship and took off just as the ground below it fell. Zoenda was still crying as she watched the planet she grew up on disappear forever…_

Zoe sat up, breathing heavily, sweat pouring from her forehead. She felt around her neck—good, the Crystal was still there.

"Zoe?" Dakara looked over.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just a bad dream. I'm fine."

"Was it about Shazcaban?"

"Um…yeah, something like that."

"You've been having those every night now. Something's wrong."

"Dakara, I'm fine."

"Or are you?" asked Ava. "I think it's the Crystal."

"I'm not getting rid of it!" Zoe yelled.

"Relax, Zoe. What if the Crystal wants to go home? It was promised to be returned, maybe now it's time?"

"No, I need it. I can't live without it!"

"Ava, leave her alone. You don't understand what she's been through," Dakara took her place back in the conversation, wrapping her arms around Zoe. "Come on, breakfast is ready, and there's plenty of things to do if we're going to sell anything today."

Zoe slowly agreed.

_You're so selfish,_ Ava accused.

_Shut up and let me enjoy my day!_ Zoe shut her out as she ate her breakfast.

Dakara started setting up as Zoe ate.

"When are you leaving, Dakara?" asked Zoe.

"Soon. I'm just setting up while you eat. Once I see you're doing fine, I'll leave."

"Sounds swell. I probably don't know how old I am, but I think I'm old enough for you to stop babying over me."

"Maybe you should just be grateful! I could've left you alone."

_I can't wait until I'm on my own. She thinks I'm a baby! I hate it! I have you around. It's not like I'm gonna be helpless,_ Zoe complained.

_See? Selfish,_ Ava snapped back.

_I'm not selfish! How in the heck does this situation show I'm selfish?_

_You can't wait until you're on your own._

_I mean solo...ish...I mean trading alone with you, as a single Tok'ra with no help whatsoever._

_Yeah, sure. Right._

_Ava, you know I'd never want to leave you._

_Yeah...I know..._

_**

* * *

**_

John, Teyla, Ronnon, Charlie, and Rodney sat in the Puddle Jumper, waiting for the "All systems go" command. Finally, they received it, and continued through the Stargate. On the other side, space surrounded them, and Rodney set the address for the Milky Way Stargate. "Where to first?" he asked.

"Let's try their home base," Charlie suggested.

"Sure, I really feel like being shot at today," John rolled his eyes.

"Well, it's the best place to start, don't you think? I mean, where else would they be?"

John sighed. "Alright, has anyone made any contact whatsoever with the Lucian Alliance?"

"No, why?" asked Rodney.

"Usually they'll want to kill you if you already have. Alright, let's go. Type in their address, Rodney," John commanded.

He did so, and the worm hole opened up. "Ready?"

"Yes, just go," Teyla was getting annoyed at their bickering.

"Sheesh," Rodney muttered as John eased the Puddle Jumper into the hole.

On the other side was an organized mess of mother, cargo, and fighter ships. 3 of the fighters made their way to the unsuspected Jumper.

An ugly-looking alien popped up in a hologram. "State your name and business."

"Um, I'm Lt. Col. John Sheppard, and this is my crew Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, Dr. Charlie Roe, and Ronon Dex. We're looking for a crystal to power a city."

"A crystal to power a city? How big a city?" it asked.

"One that can submerge and fly, bigger than your mother ship over there."

"Hmmm...Follow us. We will escort you to the mother ship, Sheppard."

"Did you really have to give them our full name?" asked Ronon.

"Look on the bright side: At least they can look us up if we cause any trouble," John said.

"Well, hopefully we won't do that," Rodney spoke as if annoyed.

They followed the three fighters into the mother ship. Once they were docked, they were led out at gunpoint as if under arrest.

"Put your hands on your head," it growled.

"He sounded nicer on the hologram," John muttered to Teyla.

"Yes, I agree with you," she nodded.

After searching them, the gun was aimed to the floor and there was no more hostility...for now, anyways.

A tall, strong-looking man in his 60's came forward. "Hello. My name is Netan. I work the Lucian Alliance. Sorry about the guns, but I really have no choice. Many dangerous weapons come through that door, and it's a mandatory precaution. How may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Major Lt. John Sheppard. The people behind me are Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, and Dr. Rodney McKay. We are looking for a Crystal that was lost years ago that had a bond with a city. If by any chance you--"

"What is the name of the city?" asked Netan.

"Excuse me?"

"What is the name of the city?"

"Um...Atlantis."

"Interesting...continue."

"Well, about the Crystal, it was borrowed some years ago to save a dying planet. A couple months later the planet blew up, and the Crystal was lost. Now Atlantis is dying and we need that Crystal to save it, or else our whole organization will go through."

"Organization? What _kind_ of organization?"

"We are explorers from Earth," Rodney spoke up. "We go through Stargate, save planets, and solve complicated problems like these to increase our knowledge of the galaxy."

"Well put, Dr. McKay," John smiled at him, then turned back to Netan.

"Oh, well--" Netan started, but was interrupted by an unseen voice. "Yes?...Dakara? Yes, bring her in immediately. Listen, one of my daughters came for a visit. She will be pleased to meet you."

"As will we," Teyla smiled graciously.

"Come, please. I'm sure Dakara will be tired. We have beautiful seating quarters where we all sit," Netan ushered.

Not soon after they were seated, an extremely beautiful young woman not much younger than Ronon came through. "Hello, father."

"Hello. Won't you be seated?" Netan motioned to a chair before introducing the "explorers from Earth". "Dakara, these people say they are from a place called Atlantis. They are looking for a crystal to save the city. I thought you might like to meet them."

"In that case I _am _pleased to meet you. I am Dakara. And you are?"

"I'm Lt. Col. John Sheppard, and this is my team Teyla Emmagan, Ronon Dex, Dr. Charlie Roe, and Dr. Rodney McKay."

"Pleased to meet all of you. Now, what about this crystal?" she asked, seating herself.

"Yes, well Atlantis loaned her crystal to save a dying planet with the promise that she would get it back. Unfortunately, two months later the planet exploded and--"

"Exploded, did you say? What was the name of the planet?"

"Shazcaban. Why? Do you know of a crystal?"

"A dear friend of mine--Zava--I rescued her from her home planet, which did indeed explode. It, too, was called Shazcaban. She lost both of her parents. She's had amnesia about it ever since, and the frequent nightmares she's been having are confusing her. Ava thinks that the place where they got the Crystal wants it back, and it's the Crystal's fault that she's having the dreams, but Zoe won't give it up. 'It's the only thing I have left from my parents,' she says."

"Zoe? I thought you said her name was Zava."

"She's a Tok'ra. She got tired of people asking her what to call her, so she goes by Zava. Ava is her Symbiote. Anyways, she keeps the Crystal around her neck. I could take you to her. She would, of course, have a problem with parting with it, but she could save Atlantis."

"Thank you. When can you take us to her?" asked Teyla.

"Right now, if you wish. Come to my ship, I will take you there."

"We really appreciate it," John smiled, following her to her fairly large ship.

"John, there's something fishy about this," Rodney whispered as they were seated. "How can we find it that fast? There's got to be a catch."

"Maybe so, but with only 72 hours until it's bye-bye Atlantis--70 now--we really don't have a choice."

"I see. Well, I'll see you in the after-life," Rodney said sarcastically.

"Will-do."

Dakara put the ship in hyperspace, then came back to talk with them. "So, what's Atlantis like?"

"Unbelievably beautiful," Teyla replied.

"It reminds me of a big cathedral," Ronon thought.

"It's pretty cool," John agreed.

"Very complicated..." Rodney shrugged.

"It reminds me of Manaan..." Charlie said in a dream-like voice.

They all looked at him.

"What? You haven't played Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic?"

"Star Wars?" asked Dakara.

"It's a form of entertainment back on Earth," John informed her.

"You all are strange. Excuse me, I'll check our status."

_**

* * *

**_

Zava stood at their booth, bargaining and answering questions. People couldn't get over Zava switching from Zoe to Ava, thus making Zava annoyed.

"No reason why there are few Tok'ra in the Lucian Alliance," Zoe muttered.

"I thought it was because the Lucian Alliance is violent and rips people off," Ava grunted.

"Thank you, Ava."

"You're welcome, Zoe."

Another customer came up.

_Let me handle this--please? You can take the next person,_ Zoe pleaded. "Hello, I am Zava. May I help you today?"

_You used our name! _Our_ name!_

"What kind of weapons do you sell here?" he asked.

"Ones dangerous enough that you need a permit."

"Don't you need a permit for them all?"

_Smart, Zoe._

"Aren't you a smart man? Speaking of permits, do you have one?"

"Yes, I do. Here. See? You can see my name and picture."

As he had her bent over to look at it, he took out a stunner and--

...You can guess what happened next...

* * *

"Zava!? Zava!" Dakara searched the booth. "I swear she was here." 

"Maybe she took a break or something?" suggested Teyla.

"Maybe. I don't see the stuff. But she didn't put up the sign. It's still 'Open'."

"What's this?" Ronon picked a card off of the dusty ground. "It says 'Zoe and Ava'. Is that Zava?"

John took it to look at it. He gave a whistle. "She's hot."

Dakara raised an eyebrow for a moment, then recovered and took the card. "Yes, this is hers. Where could she have gone?"

"I don't like the sound of this," Rodney said.

"Let's just hope there aren't any arrows involved," John joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Rodney said sarcastically.

"Let me make sure the stuff is in the back," Dakara said as she passed through a curtain and into the supplies tent, then came back out quickly. "Nothing's there. Everything's gone."

"You mean it was stolen!?" asked Teyla.

"I knew I couldn't have left her on her own!" Dakara muttered to herself.

"Maybe aliens came and took her away!" Charlie suggested.

John went over to him. "Charlie, to us, everyone not from earth is an alien. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do you know what that means?" asked Ronon. "No Zava, no Crystal."

* * *

_Zoe, where are we?_

_I don't know._

_Do you think we'll survive?_

_Dakara's not due back for a week. _

_Where are the lights?_

_Let me--I can't move. _

_Great, just great._

"Hello there, pretty one. And who might you be?" The lights suddenly came on, and Zava found herself looking into the eyes of a dark-skinned man with a black eye.

Zava didn't say anything.

"Oh, come now, there's nothing to fear."

"Is there? I can't move, I'm on a table, I don't know where I am, I open my eyes to some unrecognizable man and _you_ say there's nothing to fear!?" Zoe exploded.

He was mad He pressed a button, and suddenly Zava felt volts of electricity shoot through her body, making her cry out in pain.

"Who are you?" he asked again, speaking more clearly.

After hesitating, she said it: "Zava."

"Your whole name?"

"That _is_ my whole name. I'm an orphan--I never knew my parents."

"I see. Well, we have allot in common. I, too, am in some way an orphan. I have been disowned by my team. They left me alone, to die. Luckily, I found the Wraith enzyme. That is why I am still alive."

"Why am I here?"

"My dear, you have just been given a wonderful opportunity. You get to be my weapons expert. After all, after I examined the weapons you brought me, you seem to know what you're doing."

"Brought!?" Ava burst this time. "The last thing I knew I was looking at a weapons permit and then I am here! I wouldn't call that 'bringing'!"

He pressed it again. "I see you change your voices. Are you a Tok'ra, by any chance?"

"Maybe," Zoe spoke.

"So you have more than one name? Please, do tell."

"I am Zoe and Ava."

"Clever. Now, please tell that little snake inside of you to hold her tongue, or else maybe you won't have a Symbiote anymore. Listening? Good. I am Aiden Ford. Pleased to meet you. My little operation for killing Wraith and extracting their enzyme to make us stronger will soon be undefeatable if you can help me."

"With?"

"Weapons. They seem to be quite useful, in power and accuracy. If you can get me more to improve my advanced civilization--"

"Civilization?"

"Clones. So, are you in or out?"

"I...what's in it for me?"

"Your life."

"That doesn't seem like much."

"Your life, and you will be 2nd in command. Is that good enough for you? Of course, if you leave, how can I trust you to come back?"

"I am a Tok'ra. My Symbiote hates to lie."

"And yet you work for the Lucian Alliance?"

"How did--"

"Mind probing."

"So you knew my name?"

"Yes. But torturing is one of my favorite things to do. You are a very honest subject though, unfortunately. But, I still don't trust you. Maybe if I took something of yours like...this crystal?" He held it up--she hadn't noticed it was gone.

She struggled to get out, but strong steel cuffs held her tight.

"Ah, so this is something important to you?" he held it just out of her reach. "Tell me about it."

"It's the only thing left that I have from my parents!" Zoe struggled. "Please, give it back! I need it!"

"And I need the weapons. You get me more weapons, and I'll give you your Crystal. Agreed?"

"Could you just take Ava?" asked Zoe.

_What!? What's gotten into you!?_ Ava screamed inside, then made herself heard. "That Crystal is more important than me!?"

"Ava, please, that Crystal is my _life_! I _need _that thing!"

"You need a life is what you need! I'm not going to be your Symbiote if you do this! Please, Ford, don't agree to this!"

Aiden laughed. "So the Host does not value her Symbiote? Such a shame. I am sorry, but the Crystal seems of much more value. I will keep the crystal until you return again. Now, are you ready to get out of the chair?"

"I need that Crystal!"

"It seems not. I will leave you until you are ready." He turned and proceeded out the door.

"Wait, Aiden."

He stopped.

"I am ready."

"Good. I will present you with a ship and you can soon be on your way."

The cuffs released, and as Zoe sat there rubbing her wrists, Ava spoke: _I hate you._

_**

* * *

**_

"Where could they be! I don't understand this!" Dakara paced the room. "She wouldn't have stolen everything."

"Would she? You don't know," Ronon looked at the downside.

"Do you have a tracker on her ship?" asked Teyla.

"She doesn't _have_ a ship! She's too young!" Dakara argued.

"Wait...how old is she?" asked John, his brow furrowed.

"I...I don't know. But she's not ready for her own ship!" Dakara raged.

"Not old enough or not ready? You're sounding like her mother," Rodney pointed out.

"Yeah, and how old were you when you had your first ship?" asked John.

"7, but that's not the point!" She continued to pace.

"She looks older than 7. Maybe older than you?"

"She's not older than me! She was like...5 or something when I saved her stupid god-forsaken life! She should've died."

"So...she's...20?" asked Teyla.

"Age has nothing to do with it! I just lost my whole stock without a trace!" she stopped. "That's it--Trace!!! Tracking device! We put a tracking device in her arm when we first found her!"

"I suggested tracker on her ship," Teyla muttered to Rodney.

"She hallucinating, let's not rub it in," Rodney shushed her.

"We have to go back! Come on!" she rushed them back to her ship. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

She shut the ramp to her ship as they were taking off, then went at top speed until she was ready for hyperspace.

"Just breathe, Dakara," Teyla helped her. "In, then out, then in, then out...there you go. Slowly, don't rush it."

"You sound like you're directing her in labor," Ronon joked.

"Be quiet, Ronon, I'm trying to help her."

"Are we there yet?" Dakara suddenly jumped and ran to the cockpit, Teyla still trying to make her relax.

"Dakara, stop! Sit down in the chair!" Teyla ordered.

Surprised, she did so.

"Now, look at me. Inhale silently and slowly through your nose. Good. Now exhale the same way, except through your mouth. Very good. Keep doing it with me."

John had to almost laugh at the sight. "That's funny," he said. "We should get a video of it and put it on YouTube."

"YouTube?" asked Ronon.

"It's a thing on the Internet we put videos on," Rodney explained.

"I see...strange," Ronon rolled his eyes.

"Now, Dakara, let me say something, but please do not freak out on me," Teyla explained.

Dakara nodded.

"We're here."

"Finally!" she jumped up and took the ship out of hyperspace, but still kept it at full speed.

"Dakara, relax--"

"No time!" she docked it and almost killed at least 10 people. She ran out and, with everyone struggling to catch up--except for Ronon--made her way to a large dark room and yelled, "Zava!"

A large screen that enveloped the whole room as a map of the Milky Way galaxy showed up with a red dot blinking.

"Zoom in!" she commanded.

It showed the Lucian Alliance mother ship--where they were.

"That's odd," Charlie stared. "It says she's here."

Dakara ran back out, yelling "Off!" before she left, leaving everyone else in total darkness, but John helped them find their way out in time to hear Dakara yell, "Zava!"

Right behind her, she answered: "Yes?"

"Zava! What happened!? Why are you here!? Where were you!?" Dakara shot out questions.

She blinked, her eyes searching for an answer. Finally, she found her answer. "I...who are you?"

"What do you mean who am I!? I'm Dakara! What are you doing!?"

"I...I don't know. Where am I?" she asked.

"You're here! At the mothership! Please tell me you're not having another amnesia attack!?"

"A whatty-what?"

"Ugh! Come with me!" she grabbed her wrist.

"No!" she pulled it away, recoiling. "I won't."

"You have to! We need the...the..."

"The Crystal," John helped her.

"Yes! Right! The Crystal!"

"Crystal? What crystal? I have a crystal? Oh! Am I rich!?"

"Ok, this is bad...you _never_ forget about your Crystal! Ava!? Where's Ava? She's not answering. What'd you do to her!?"

"Who's Ava?"

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"

"Dakara," Teyla whispered, "relax."

"I _can't_ relax!!!" she turned around to Teyla, taking her eyes off of Zava.

"She doesn't know where she is, who she is--" she stopped. "She answered to her name. That's messed up."

When she turned back around, Zava was a ways away, running to a ship with all her might.

"That ships not from the Lucian Alliance!" Dakara realized. "Zava!!!"

They chased her, but Zava was in the air before they could reach her.

Dakara ran back to the dark room. "Zava!" She map showed the red dot moving fast, then disappearing for a moment. It then enlarged, to show both the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies, then zoomed into the Pegasus galaxy and the dot showed up once more.

"Suicide!" she suddenly yelled. "She's heading into an asteroid field! Zoom in!" It zoomed in to show her landing on a large asteroid.

"How am I going to get there now?" asked Dakara in disgust.

"Come to our jumper and we'll take you there," John said after a moment.

"Didn't you see? She went into an _asteroid field_! How are we going to get through that?"

"John's a fairly good pilot. He's gone through worse," Teyla assured her.

"Fine," Dakara grunted. "But if something happens to me, the Lucian Alliance will never forgive you!"

"Ok, no pressure," John nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"Aiden! I'm back!" Zava walked into his quarters, guarded by clones. 

"Good. Did you get everything?"

"It's all in the ship. Where shall I put it?"

"My people will care for that. I have finished your quarters. I believe you will find them quite enjoyable."

"Where are they?"

"256 will show you." He nodded towards one of the clones, who fell out of attention and led Zava. "And Zava, if you're interested, there are plenty of Wraith enzymes if you wish to help yourself."

"Thank you." 256 led her to large quarters filled with satin, marble, and other such rich things.

"There are clothes in the dresser, should you wish to change. Ford wishes to have dinner at the 8th hour tonight, to discuss business."

"Thank you, 256. Tell Ford I will meet with him then."

"I will." he left.

Zava collapsed on the bed. If this was the pay, it was definitely worth it.

She suddenly heard a buzzing sound. She looked over to see a IV packet with a needle filled with someorange liquid. She picked it up to examine it.

"It's Wraith Enzyme," Zoe said.

"It will probably deform you, like Ford," Ava cautioned

"He doesn't look _that_ bad. His eye's just black, that's all..."

"But still, Zoe, think about it."

"Eh...one try won't hurt..."

...Or will it?...

_**

* * *

**_

Dakara sat in the back, impatiently tapping her nails. "So," she reviewed out loud, "We're going through a Stargate into a Wormhole and then we will appear on the other side in a new _galaxy_?"

"Yes," Teyla nodded. She was now officially Dakara's "helper".

"I find that hard to believe," she crossed her arms.

"We did it, Zava did it, millions of people have done it, and so can you."

"Ok, but in the end I will be seeing Atlantis, right?"

"I swear that you will see Atlantis if I have to die. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes...Okay, I think I can do this."

"Rodney, type in the address for the Stargate," John ordered from the cockpit.

"I can't do this!" Dakara suddenly freaked out. "Teyla, don't make me do this! Please! It's so far to be broken down and then put back to gether! What if I come back through deformed or something!?"

"Hey, Dakara," Ronon spoke, "You're not going to die. We wouldn't be here if there was a chance that you could die."

"True, Dakara," Teyla agreed.

"Can you like...knock me out or something?" she pleaded.

"No--"

"Ok," Ronon got out the stunner and aimed it at Dakara.

"What the--"

"Do you want to be knocked out or not?"

"Not like that!"

"Ok, then live through it."

Dakara whipped out her gun and aimed it at his face. "You don't give me a choice."

"I'll count to 5."

"I'll count to 3, then."

"Everything ok back there?" John yelled.

"Just go, we're fine!" Ronon put it away, as did Dakara. "Ready?"

"Ready as h--."

"You'll be fine," Teyla once again assured her.

"I know."

They went through the Stargate to find themselves in a totally different galaxy.

"See?" Ronon smiled.

"I'm fine," Dakara nodded.

"Good, now stay that way," Teyla urged.

"Need a break?" asked Ronon.

"Oh, yes."

"Rodney, put us in hyperspace!" John ordered.

Ronon smiled at Dakara.

She noticed this. "What are you smiling at?"

"Nothing."

"Well stop!"

His smiled faded. "I didn't mean to offend you."

"I just like people to not smile at me randomly."

"Fine with me."

As they neared the asteroid field, they saw it was larger than they thought.

"How will you get through that without scratching the Jumper?" asked Rodney.

"Well, a girl got through it, so...I think I can do it, too, Rodney," John replied.

"Wow...yeah, that looks impossible," Dakara nodded.

"You're not freaking out?" asked Teyla.

"Pft, no. I've been through worse," Dakara rolled her eyes.

"Like what?" asked Ronon, almost challenging her.

"Um...I don't know...A _gun_ in my face?" Dakara retorted.

"It was only set to stun. Try being a runner. Once you've been a runner, nothing scares you."

"Oh really? Don't runners _run_?"

"Who said I ran most of the time? Fighting's an option as well."

"Yeah, sure. I'm stuck in the Lucian Alliance. That's the snake pit."

"Yeah, I thought you looked all-professional with your dad."

"I'm supposed to be lucky, though, because he never talks to any of his other millions of kids because my mom was the 'Hottest Woman of Them All'."

"Ooh...Yeah, pretty bad, Dakara."

"I was almost _killed_ on an exploding planet trying to save some kid's life that is now ruining _mine_!"

"I was almost killed by people who _did_ ruin my life. Anything else?"

"Yes."

He raised a brow.

"Your breath stinks." She walked back to the passenger seating.

"What was that?" asked John.

"My breath stinks…obviously…"

"Let me see...smell," Rodney volunteered.

Ronon breathed in his face, and Rodney immediately recoiled. "Oh, yeah, it stinks." He coughed.

"Anyone else?" asked Ronon.

"I think Dakara needs me," Teyla said and went back to her.

"I'm busy flying the ship, but thanks," John sarcastically smiled at him.

Ronon looked at Charlie.

"I…I need to finish my report," Charlie said.

"With what? I don't see a computer or anything," Ronon pointed out.

"Uh...I'm doing it...with...with my mind."

Ronon shrugged. "Fair enough."

"Everyone strap in!" John ordered. "We're going in!"

They all strapped in just as the first few pebbles flew by, but they gradually increased into boulder- and ship-sized. That's when the ride got a little bumpy.

John swerved, spun, and zig-zagged through the maze of rocks that had no right answer.

"Screaming yet?" Ronon challenged Dakara.

"I'll scream when you cry."

* * *

Zoe was dizzy. She sat at a long table across from Aiden. She didn't even know how she got there. 

He chuckled an evil chuckle. "I see you've tried the Wraith Enzyme. Do you like it?"

Ava spoke; Zoe was still recovering.

"She is almost completely dead! If I wasn't here, she would probably already be dead with the dosage she took!"

"No need to get mad. It was your host's fault--not mine. She'll wake up in time. Right now, I need to speak to Zoe, please."

"She's not in her right mind."

"Let her talk."

Ava went to the back of Zoe's head. Zava suddenly was leaning her elbows on the table, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Zoe?"

"I...I feel cold...more Enzyme...oh my--" she threw up on the floor, barely missing herself.

"I hate that. 862!!! Get me antidote!" he ordered.

It wasn't long before Zoe was recovering.

"Feeling better?"

"I...yes. Thank you." She still shook a bit.

"I think I'll have to rationalize your Wraith Enzyme--you almost killed yourself. You have to be careful. It's dangerous if you take too much."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Would you like some now?"

"Yes."

_Zoe, don't hurt yourself._

_Why would I? The stuff is so addicting. I love it! And think of the benefits--strength, and lots of it._

_The benefits will come in the end, if they ever do...but if you take too much, I might die. I, too, was hanging by a thread._

_I will be careful._

"So, Zoe, I believe you have gotten quite enough weapons. Now, I want an attack for more Wraith Enzymes. I need you to plan it out."

"Where are we speaking of?"

"There is a Waith named Oouzel. He has a large ship with many weak Wraith. If we attack it, we should have enough for 2 years to feed the whole ship."

"How many people are on this ship?" she asked, taking an injection of the Enzyme.

"1,002."

"Hmm...This is rationalizing?"

"Yes."

"How much do we have now?"

"One more year."

"We should stock up, incase we run out. What if, after we attack Oouzel, we attack another that is a little more powerful but twice as big. Then we won't have to worry about it, just incase we've overestimated the count." She injected more.

"I see what you are saying. It's brilliant."

"When do we attack?"

"Tomorrow at midday, just incase you get a hangover."

"That will work."

He smiled. "Good."

Suddenly an alarm went off, making both of them jump.

"Unidentified craft. Unidentified craft," it repeated with a loud blaring sound in-between.

Zava followed him to the control room, where it showed a small ship coming in.

He looked at her, then threw his hand to her neck. "You led them here!"

"No...no...I...swear..." she choked.

He felt her arm, finding a bump. "A tracking device."

"I swear I didn't know it was there!"

He growled. "I'll take them as prisoners."

"Put me in the cell! Make them think I'm a prisoner. Then I won't have to explain."

"If that's what you wish...396! Take her to the prison cells!" She was roughly handled all the way over.

* * *

"Weird...no big shooting guns," John noticed. 

"Must've known we were coming," Rodney suggested.

"That's still weird," Ronon agreed with John.

"Maybe...they're having dinner?" suggested Charlie.

"Look! In the window--red flashing lights. They weren't expecting us," Dakara pointed.

"She's right. This isn't going to be fun. Ronan, hide behind the door as a backup. Everyone else--"

"John, I belive I can shoot just as good as Ronon," Dakara interrupted.

"This coming from someone who was worried about going through a stargate?" Ronon argued.

"Shut up, Ronon. I haven't been running my whole life. _And_ my breath doesn't stink!"

"Who cares if my breath stinks? Atleast I can kill whatever jumps out at me!"

"Oh, yeah, is _that_ true!"

He raised his gun at her, and so did she.

"I'll count to three."

"I'll count to two, big boy."

"Guys, come on, settle down," John pushed their guns down. "You both can jump out and scare the crap out of the little buggies that come out at us. Everyone else? Get a really big gun."

"Why do we need a big gun if we're just killing little buggies?" asked Rodney.

"We don't know how big these little buggies are," John replied.

"I see."

"Everyone ready!?"

"I believe so," Teyla nodded.

"Good. I'll see you all in the after-life." John opened the door to find they were inside a small, enclosed space.

They all walked out, except for Ronon and Dakara.

"I don't like the look of this," Rodney said.

"I can't even shoot," Charlie laughed, then stopped when he realized it wasn't funny.

"Okay, Charlie, just shoot the scary-looking stuff coming at you," John told him.

"Okay!"

"So that means I can shoot Ronon?" asked Dakara, pointing her gun at him.

"Shut up," Ronon glared at her.

"It's not my fault you're ugly," she snapped back.

"It's not my fault you're stupid."

"I'll count to two."

"I'll count to one."

"I won't count at all."

He fired, purposefully missing.

"What the--!? What'd you do that for!?"

"Okay, guys, seriously stop. Next thing we know you two'll be in a blood battle," John rolled his eyes.

Suddenly green vapor came down at them.

Charlie immediately started firing.

"Stop!" John coughed.

"You said to shoot at the scary stuff coming at me!"

"Scary stuff that has a..." he collapsed with everyone else.

_**

* * *

**_

Zava sat, the IV packet at her side, as the 5 unconscious people began to move.

The first up was John. He looked at Zava. "Who are?...Wait, you're...Vaza...Vazooo...Zalloo..."

"Zava?"

"Yes! Zava! Um...Where are we?"

"Trapped. Even I don't know where we are."

"Not good."

Rodney sat up next. "Oooh...pretty colors...John, John! Look at the pretty colors..." he saw Zava. "Ooh, pretty lady!"

"Rodney, stop! I'd hate to see what he's like drunk."

"Want some?" she IV packet and needle with the orange liquid.

John froze. "Ronon...Ronon. Ronon."

"Hey...Why are you shaking the caveman?" asked Rodney.

"Ronon!"

Ronon slowly got up. "Huh? What?"

John pointed.

"Oh no...please tell me..."

"Yeah. That's Wraith Enzyme. Zava, stop drinking it."

"It's too late--she's already hooked on it as it is."

"What's that? Ooh, pretty color...Can I have some?" asked Rodney.

Zava smiled. "Sure." As she passed it to him, John whacked it out of her hands, letting it burst onto the ground.

"That's not nice," Rodney implied.

"She's not nice! She frikin hot and she's giving us crap!" argued John.

Zava raised an eyebrow.

"Awkward..." Ronon whispered to him.

"Yeah, definately."

"Suit yourself, but you owe me! I decided to be nice and share the cell's rations but noooo, _you_ had to splatter it all over the stupid cell! Nice going. And your hair's messy."

"Oh yeah!? Well...I don't care."

She raised another eyebrow.

"Just stop talking to her," Ronon suggested.

"Good idea."

Zava stood as Teyla and Dakara were waking up.

"Ooh, more pretty ladies," Rodney noticed.

Dakara slapped him.

"Ow...That hurt."

"Shut up and maybe it won't."

"Ok."

"Hey! Hey you, guard dude!" Zava yelled.

"That's not a guard--that's Ford!" John realized.

"Who? No, there's a ton of people walking around just like him. Hey! Clone dude! I'm out of Enzyme! Don't you care?" After getting no response, she grunted as she twisted one of the bars.

"Strong pretty lady," Rodney noted.

She twisted it back down so the rest couldn't get out, knocked out the guard with ease, then pressed a button for more Enzyme. When she got it, she came back in.

"What are you doing!?" John asked. "You could've let us out."

"_You_ don't have enough Enzyme to get past the system. So, if you want out, you inject Enzyme," Zava put the needle into her skin.

"Do you think you could let us out?"

"Maybe."

"Will you?"

"I don't know."

"Zoe, do we have a reason to let them out?" asked Ava.

"No, Ava, I don't think we do. They'll be killed anyways. The answer is no," Zoe said harshly.

"I'll do something for you if you let us out."

She leaned up close into his face and stared into his eyes.

He was expecting a kiss or something, but instead felt the packet shoved into his hands.

"Don't, John," Ronon advised.

John looked at Zava, who shrugged.

"It's your choice, babe."

"Babe?" Ronon looked at Zava.

"Jelous, sweetie?"

Ronon grabbed her around the neck. "That's the last thing I am."

"Same as me." She kneed him in the gut, making him recoil to the ground. "There's more than meets the eye."

"Zava? What happened to you?" Dakara asked.

John handed Zava the Enzyme back.

"Something wonderful, Dakara. It's called Wraith Enzyme. I just took down this big guy with it. Want some?" offered Zava.

"YES!!!"

"Don't do it, Dakara--I've seen the real effects it has on people," Teyla warned.

"Yeah, like taking down big men?"

"I've taken down Ford before--he was filled with the Enzyme," Ronon coughed.

"And yet you're taken down by this female?"

"Dakara, Zava is a Tok'ra. She plus the Enzymes makes her a 'Super-Tok'ra', more powerful than Ford," Teyla explained.

"More powerful than Ford? Now that's something to think about," Zava tapped her finger on her chin. "I could take over the whole operation...Take out the Wraith...Rule both the Milky Way and Pegasus Galaxies...Who's up for it?" she held up the packet as if in a toast.

Ronon looked at her. "We have something in common: we both want the Wraith dead. But if all of the Wraith are dead, that means no more Enzyme. I hate the Wraith. They destroyed my whole entire life. If I'm on your team, you will die because of the lack of Enzyme."

"And besides, as much as I hate to admit it, that power would make you no better then the Goul'd," Dakara argued.

"Whatever you say. But, you are missing out. It's pretty awesome. Listen: We can make like...a super-army with this stuff! No one would get in our way at all."

"Anubas already tried that, but Carter found a way to deafeat them all," bragged Rodney.

"Yes, but was it with Enzyme?"

"It was 10 times better than the Enzyme," Sheppard said.

"But was I leading them?"

"No, an ascended being was," John said.

"Besides, you don't have the skill," Dakara challenged.

Zava jumped to her throat. "You think you're so much better than me. I have been like your little baby ever since."

"Don't forget that I saved your life, _and_ your pitiful existance," Dakara reminded her mockingly.

Zava let go, and paced back and forth, shouting: "See!? You think just because you saved my life I have some stupid debt to owe! Well, I swear, the first replicator I find, he'll put his hand in your head and put you in the worst h--you've ever been in!!!"

That hit a sensitive nerve in Dakara. She turned so no one could see her tears, but Zava knew.

"Oh, yeah, go ahead and cry! But the pain you feel cannot measure up at all to the pain I have been feeling for years and years and years. Amnesia attacks, no freedom whatsoever, and it's all because of you!"

"Stop!" Dakara yelled. "It's not so easy as you think! You don't know the sacrafices I've made! The things I've done for you! I've given up dates, men, money, my time, my life, high places in the Lucian Alliance you SELFISH BRAT!!! And then you have the nerve to steal from me?"

"I never stole from you! I was kidnapped, then forced! He took my crystal. I had to come back with what he wanted."

"And I suspect that if he had taken me, you wouldn't have come back at all?" asked Ava.

"Ava, I'm sorry, I really am. I don't know what got into me."

"I agree with Dakara; You are a selfish brat."

"JUST STOP!!!"

Zava cowered into the corner, hands over her ears, tears falling.

"Wait, wait, wait; Zava, did you say Ford had the Crystal?" asked John.

"Is that ALL you care about!?" Zoe screamed at him.

"Yes, infact it is," John retorted.

"John! Please, she's having hard time," Teyla had a bit of authority in her voice.

"Well, with only 42 hours left I'm pretty anxious to get the crystal."

"Can we just get out of here!? Please!?" Rodney pleaded. (He was finally sober.)

"Zava," Ronon put an unusually gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm not strong enough to bend the bars. We need to get out of here. Besides, we don't have enough Enzyme in our system to make it past security."

She looked up at him, sniffling a bit.

"Please?"

She nodded, stood and twisted the already-messed up bar so she could get out. She went to the alarm. "I don't know the code!"

"Just guess!" John suggested.

Zava shrugged and started tapping in random keys. Finally, she gasped.

"What!?" Charlie jumped.

"I got it! Everyone come on!"

They followed her.

"Let me go first; He won't be so mad."

"Why wouldn't he be so mad?" asked Dakara.

"Um...yeah, you guys don't know about that...I'll tell you later when we're not gonna die," Zava smiled a cheesey smile then caustiously stepped around the corner.

"Zoe!" Ford walked up. "What are you doing out of the cell?"

"Yes, about that...they...found out the story and...wanted to kill me. Especially Dakara, who tried to attack me then everyone else tried to kill me, thus resulting in you finding me and me telling you the whole story."

"I see...well, we are almost ready to launch our attack."

"Ford, you promised me my Crystal back, but it has failed to find itself back into my possession. I need it. Now."

"After we get the Enzyme--"

"No, Ford, I need it now. That thing is pretty much my life."

"So is the Enzyme. Choose. No Crystal or no Enzyme?"

Her hand went to his neck. "I need it."

Ford laughed. "You think you're more powerful than me? You're just scared."

"No, Ford, I know I'm more powerful than you."

"Prove it." He pointed one of the more powerful pistols at her head.

"You know I'm unarmed."

"No you're not!" Ronon jumped forward and put Ford in a head lock, making him fire the pistol. Luckily, Zava moved just in time.

"Thank you, Ronon."

"Don't mention it. Ford, I should end it here and now."

"No, I should."

And thus the fight scene began. There was tossing, hitting, punching, and, yes, even kicking until Ronon was on the ground.

"I'm going to kill you, but I need to do something first." He grabbed Zava firmly on her arm and kissed her.

It was a shock to everyone--especially Zava--and she didn't react until Ava did.

Ava grabbed Ford's wrist and twisted it back behind him, putting him in extreme pain.

"Okay, Zoe may be second-in-command in this whole organization crap you've got going on, but don't you _ever_ kiss my host without asking me first!"

Dakara helped Ronon up, since this seemed to be a moment of surprises.

Ronon grabbed the gun and aimed it at Ford's head.

"Wait, Ronon! Don't," John stopped him. "Ford, come with me. I can help you. You're still my friend."

"You call this helping? I call it fighting," Ford retorted.

"Ford, trust me, we had no choice. Remember Ford, just remember all the good times we had together! Remember the first time we went through the Stargate? Remember when I asked what it was like, and you said it hurt like h--? Well, you were right, but...that's not the point! The point is, I just want my Lt. Aiden Ford back."

"Oh!" Charlie cried. "This is sadder than when Anakin turned to the dark side and Obi Wan was trying to turn him back!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Or not..."

"Aiden," John continued, "I miss you."

Ronon set the pistol to stun and shot Aiden after he let the moment sink in. "We don't have time; let's go."

"Gimme that pistol! I'm gonna kill him!" Zava jumped for it.

"Zava, Zava, stop; He's just probably doing what any good villain does when there's some woman that he loves and he's about to kill the hero of the whole thing," John stopped her. "Now find the Crystal."

"Oh, right! The Crystal!" Zava wiped her mouth before searching Ford's pockets. "But if he wakes up and goes for me, don't miss."

"Wouldn't for the world," Ronon smiled to himself.

"Found it!" Zava smiled to herself and put it around her neck. "Now everyone find a weapon on him; he's bound to have plenty.

Now everyone--except Charlie, John made sure of that--had a gun or knife.

Ronon surprised Zava and Dakara when he pulled a knife from one of his dread locks.

"Got food in there as well?" asked Dakara, jokingly.

"Not unless you want a hairy sandwich," he joked back.

Dakara almost burst out laughing, but then caught herself remembering she was supposed to hate him.

"What was that?" Zava asked Dakara quietly.

"What was what?" Dakara faked.

"You know what...or am I taking up your time?"

Dakara giggled. "Funny, really funny."

"Go for him."

"You should've seen us fighting. It was insane. He actually shot at me."

Zava strained to see Ronon's face, then reported back to Dakara: "He's smiling to himself."

"For a man who's pretty much lost his whole life, he sure does smile alot."

Sadly, the happy moment did not last for long: Clones showed up. Guns fired as they searched for the ship.

"Everyone get in!" John ordered once they found it.

"Hold on just a second!" Zava yelled back, almost getting shot.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm getting Enzyme!"

"We don't have time!"

"I don't care! There, I got it!"

"Now what are you doing!?"

"I'm putting it on self destruct!!!"

"Well hurry!"

"I got it!" She ran inside as they closed the ramp and took off. "We've got 2 minutes. Go."

"Rodney, take us to the nearest Stargate."

"That's not far--here," Zava tried to take the controls as a shot hit the Jumper.

"No, Zava, you can't!" John pushed her back.

"Why!?"

"You don't have the ancient genes!"

"Well who knows!? My parents could've been the most ancient ancients there ever were! Move!"

She took over it with ease.

"Actually I think her parents were actually descendants of the ancients," Dakara whispered to him as Zava flew the ship to the Stargate.

"Type in the adress!" Zava ordered Rodney.

He began typing, but before he hit the last combination, the ship was hit, bumping Rodney and hurting the ship as the gate opened.

Without hesitating, Zava flew through.

Two seconds after that the large asteroid upon which Ford's dream was laid upon was destroyed.

Just goes to show even a rock isn't the strongest foundation.

_**

* * *

**_

Zava looked around once they crash-landed on the desert-type planet.

"Uh oh...sun...I don't think I brought my sunscreen," Rodney complained.

"It's okay, we can zoom right out of here...Right, Zava?" asked John.

"The system's totally down. I can't start it up at all."

"Let me try; You probably don't have the genes to do it." John sat down.

"Is it working yet?" asked Zava.

"No...The system's completey down."

"Like I said."

"We're stranded here?" asked Dakara, distrought.

"Yep," John shook his head.

"Oh no...no sunscreen. My skin's gonna be killed," Rodney worried.

"Yeah, I'm with Rodney," Charlie nodded. "I'm never in the sun."

"Well you ladies can stay here then," John let down the ramp.

"Where are you going?" asked Zava.

"Sight-seeing. I heard this place was beautiful this time of year."

"Well you can't go alone. I'm coming with you."

"What? Scared some big monster will get me?" John laughed but as he turned around to leave, a huge worm-type monster lept out of the sand, barely missing John. "Holy sh--!!!"

"Um...wow. Rodney, this doesn't look like Atlantis," Ronon observed.

"Thank you, Ronon, I actually thought for a moment we had made it!"

"I need Enzyme," Zava took a packet and ejected some into her arm.

"Stop that!" John took it from her.

"Zava, if you keep doing that your body will constantly need it. You need to rationalize it; we don't know how long we'll be here," Teyla advised.

"I bet those crashed ships have the parts we need," Ronon pointed.

"Ok, this insanely reminds me of Star Wars Jedi Knight Academy," Charlie gaped in awe.

"Enough of the Star Wars already! Sheesh," Rodney rolled his eyes.

"Seriously. Those ships look somewhat like our own. Think we can salvage most of their parts so we can get out of here," Ronon made his point more clear.

"Well you go ahead; I'm not leaving this place as long as that...worm thing is there," John backed away from the ramp.

"I'll go," Ronon volunteered.

"No, I will," Dakara argued.

"I have nothing to live for so I should go."

"Yeah, right! I have less than you."

"What about that little girl you're taking care of?"

"She's a big girl now. Besides, let's not bring Zava into this."

"Thank you!" Zava yelled from across the pod.

"I was a Runner for 7 years; I can run farther faster," Ronon pointed out.

"Ah, so you _did_ run?"

"I found it!" Rodney held up the sunscreen he had been looking for, then began to put some on both himslef and Charlie.

"Only when I had to, like when my life was in danger. Plus, if I stayed in one place too long, the Wraith would come and totally destroy wherever I was staying."

"Oh, poor Ronon. Well, we can hear your sob-story when I get back. Excuse me."

"No, excuse me." He took his gun and started running.

"Ex_cuse_ me!?" she ran after him as fast as he could.

"Don't forget sunscreen!" Rodney yelled after them, bit too late.

"Oh, crap!" Ronon yelled back at her, slowing down considerably.

"What!?"

"The sun and the sand...It's killing me. I don't think I can--"

"Ronon!" Dakara slammed him into the sand just before the Worm could grab them. "Run!"

They gunned it towards the nearest open ship and lept inside, collapsing.

"Ronon! Ronon! Please tell me you're not inside that Worm-thing!" John buzzed on the radio.

"No, John, we're both fine. Do you know what we're looking for yet?" asked Ronon.

"Um...no, actually. Zava and I are still trying to figure it out; Rodney and Charlie are too busy putting on sunscreen."

"You mean we risked our lives for _nothing_!?"

"Ronon..." Dakara tugged on his sleeve.

"Well, no. Just give us a second."

"Ronon..."

"Hold on Dakara! So what are we supposed to do while we wait?"

"Ronon..."

"Try taking out that Worm. Looks scary enough."

"Ronon!"

"WHAT DAKARA!?"

"It's here."

"Oh crap... John, I'll call you back."

The Worm had stood up in the sand and was looking at them, with its layers and layers of teeth that would shred you to pieces if you tried to pass them. Finally, it broke the silence with a loud roar.

"Dakara, if you want to live..."

"Yeah?"

"Run."

"Good enough." They both bolted for a small door that led into a fairly small room right before the Worm dove for them. They watched as it wiggled and shook as if having a convulsion until finally it was back in the sand.

"Scary..." Ronon finally spoke.

"Ronon! What happened!?" John buzzed on the radio.

"We just found out how hungry that thing really is."

"Where's Dakara? Is she dead!?"

"No, but my bravery's draining like Zava's Enzyme!" she said.

"Actually the first pack isn't even remotely finished," Zava butt in.

"Oh, ok, good...That you're alive, I mean," John finished.

"Thank you."

"Do you have what we need yet?" asked Ronon.

"Um...almost. Give us a little more time."

"I thought time was what we needed most?" Ronon reminded.

"Yes, that's why we're working as fast as we can."

"Okay, that works. Ronon out." He turned to Dakara. "I'm surprised that you'd admit that infront of me."

"Admit what?"

"That you were loosing your bravery."

"Who said I was?"

"You did."

"Doesn't mean I actually feel that way."

"I'm sorry. So you're not scared?"

"Of?"

"I don't know...Are you scared?"

"What do I have to be afraid of?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me."

"Yeah, I'm so scared, Ronon. I feel like I could die. Help me, Ronon, help me!"

"Sarcasm. You seem to like that thing alot."

"Maybe. You seem to like that gun alot."

There was a hole in the wall, big enough to let the Worm in but too small to let it back out.

"Yeah, it actually kills."

"Really? I didn't know that. I've seen and possessed guns more powerful than you can imagine."

"Yeah. More sarcasm."

"Does that offend you?"

"Well, I could let it and throw you out that hole there or let it go and this argument--and your life--can continue."

She was stunned by his reply.

"Scared?"

The Worm positioned itself infront of the hole, waiting for the right moment to pounce on them.

"No, you just..."

"Scared you?"

"No. I was shocked. I wasn't expecting that."

"I do alot of surprising things."

"Like Ford?" Dakara had to silently laugh at that moment when Ford kissed Zava.

"No, like this." Ronon, while still looking at Dakara, aimed his gun with one arm and killed the Worm just before it decided to dive in, leaving its head on the inside and the rest of its body hanging.

"Impressive."

"Don't you just love me?"

"No, actually."

"Ronon? Ronon, I figured out what we need you to get," John talked through the radio.

"_...Zava!..._Actually, Ronon, John _and I_ figured it out," Zava stole the radio.

"Give that back. Are you ready to hear it?" John asked.

"Fire away."

"Alright, we need a sublight engine beam and a DHD energy crystal."

"That it?"

"Yes."

"Where can I find it?"

"The DHD crystal should be under the dashboard in the cockpit. The engine beam is somewhere to the side of the ship. You may have to go outside for it."

"Alright, we'll get started. Everyone else just sit tight. We should have it in a few hours, maybe a bit more."

* * *

Zava paced the Jumper, waiting. It had been 2 hours already. Her first pack of Enzyme was halfway through. 

"Isn't there something to do besides waiting?" she asked, finally.

"I'm afraid not," Teyla replied.

"Well I'm stronger than both Dakara and Ronon put together. Surely they could use my help."

"Maybe, but you have the crystal, and we can't risk losing that," John smushed her idea...for the moment.

"The Crystal? Is that the only reason I'm even here? Is that the only thing you care about?"

"For the most part, _yes_."

"Well then, I'm going." She started down the ramp, and right before her foot hit the sand, another Worm shot up from the ground, its body illuminating the view from the back door.

"ZAVA!!!" John poked his head out after the Worm had left.

Little did he know that she was unconsciouse on top of the Jumper. The Worm had calculated its timing wrong and instead of Zava landing in its mouth, she landed ontop of the jumper, hitting her head in the process.

"Ronon! RONON!!!!" John yelled into the radio.

"What? What happened?" he asked.

"Zava was taken by the Worm!"

"You're kidding..."

"No!"

"But we just killed the Worm not 10 minutes ago."

"There must be more than one because Zava--and the crystal--are now being digested!"

"Okay, will-do. Ronon out."

John still stared at the sand, as if it would just mysteriously throw her back up.

Above the Jumper, Zava barely opened her eyes to the merciless sun. As she sat up, she slowly began to realize where she was, and that her head hurt insanely. She lifted a hand to it and saw blood on her fingers once she looked. She was going to jump down when she heard Sheppard:

"This isn't happening! The Crystal's gone! The...the Crystal! There goes Atlantis!"

"What if Ronon disected all of the Worms he kills from now on?" suggested Rodney. "It might be too late for Zava, but maybe not for the Crystal."

_Did you _hear_ that!? They're more worried about the Crystal than us!_

_Well, they do have a city to save._

_Yes, but they could at least act like they care._

_What can you do?_

_I'm just going to sit here, scare them a bit._

_What about Dakara? She's probably scared to death for you!_

_That's why I'll do this:_

She took out a radio she had taken from Charlie and began talking. "Can anyone hear me!?"

"Zava!?" John answered. "How'd you get a radio?"

"I decided to babysit it for Charlie; it was being ignored."

"Where are you?"

"In the dark! Man, this thing goes--oof!--fast! Not to mention it turns like crazy."

"Zava! Are you ok!?" Dakara took her turn on the radio.

"I don't know. I need to get out. Like, now."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why!? I'm stuck in a Worm and I don't know what's happening! Any other reasons?"

"Zava, I'll kill all the worms I can find until we find you!" Ronon spoke.

"Dakara, let me speak to Dakara!"

"What? Please tell me these aren't the last words you're going to say!"

Zava chuckled to herself. "Dakara, _Zalbang do kiashta men greffa--Tappa badoo_!"

"What are you saying, Zava? We don't speak Cagen," John said.

"I know. This wasn't for you to hear."

"Oh, thanks."

* * *

"That little..." Dakara shook her head at the radio. 

"What?" asked Ronon.

"I'll show you." They went to a place where they could see the pod. "Look."

Ronon saw a little figure ontop of the Jumper, waving at them.

"What--is that Zava? What's she doing?"

"She doesn't like that the only thing they're worried about is the Crystal, and not her."

"I see. Well, fair enough. I probably would've done the same."

"You won't say anything?"

"Yeah right, like I want to. It's worth it to hear John all worked-up."

"Okay, good."

"Now, let's go get the stuff. You look for the cockpit, I'll rip up the floor."

"That works."

"Okay, good."

They split up to look.

* * *

Col. Carter sat it the chair, then finally the Hologram showed up. "Atlantis?" 

"Yes."

"I am Col. Samantha Carter."

"Your people are so kind to look for the Crystal for me."

"Yes, and you are so kind as to let us stay here. It's the least we can do. Except, they are, unfortunately, stranded on a barren planet, and I can't get to them at all."

"I am very sorry."

"As am I. I was wondering if there was any way you could trace their Stargate adress."

"Yes, I know where they are. Some of my people have been there before, through the Stargate. Believe it or not, that planet used to be filled with vegetation and people. Unfortunately, they accidentally created a great beast which killed them all, reproduced, then turned the strong rocks into sand, making the whole planet a large desert with one oasis connecting to an underground ocean covering the whole planet. When my teams went, the planet was having a planet-wide thunderstorm with little rain. Out of the 8 jumpers that went, 2 returned. I have not been keeping track of the monthly storms, but it may nearly be upon them. I'm sorry, but it is too dangerous for you to go."

"Atlantis, they might have the Crystal! If we cannot get to them, either they will die or we all will. We have barely a day left. At least let us communicate with them."

"I shall. I wish luck to you and your people, and again thank you for your efforts."

"Thank you, and you're welcome."

The hologram faded as Sam jumped off the chair and ran to the control room. "Get Sheppard on the radio."

"I've already tried--"

"Do it again!"

* * *

"Col. Sheppard? This is Col. Carter. What's your status?" The radio buzzed. 

"Col. Carter! I'm afraid it is not as well as we had hoped. Ronon and a woman named Dakara are out scavanging for parts, Aiden Ford is in our possesion unconsciouse, and regretably we have lost a female Tok'ra by the name of Zoe and Ava, or Zava as she calls herself. She had--has--the crystal. She has a radio and has been talking to us from inside the Worm."

"So there still is a chance she and the Crystal are ok?"

"Yes."

"Can I get her on the radio?"

"One second. Zava, come in, Zava!"

"Yes?" Zava answered.

"Meet the commander of Atlantis, Col. Carter. She would like to speak to you.

"Hello, Col. Carter."

"Hello, Zava. Are you alright?"

"For the most part, yes."

"Zava had been taken prisoner by Ford and has been hooked on the Enzyme," John informed.

"No, John, that's not the case exactly."

"What?"

"Ford did take me prisoner, and he was 'gracious' enough to give me the choice of either prisoner or second-in-command. I chose second-in-command, and I also chose to be put in the cell with you so I wouldn't have to explain."

"So all those weapons--you _stole _them from me!?" Dakara asked.

"Well...it's not like I had a choice. He had the Crystal. After you told me how badly you needed, that only gave me more reason to go back."

"I see..."

"But I am filled with the Enzyme, like Ford. I actually feel in the mood for some right now..."

"Zava! Concentrate!" John ordered.

"Right. Well, probably the reason I'm still alive is because I'm a Tok'ra _and_ I have the Enzyme."

"I see. Well, hang in there. We would hate to lose you. You could be promising to the team, with or without the Crystal," Col. Carter encouraged.

"Thank you, Col. Carter. You just made my day. Oh, and to make my day better, would you fire Sheppard?"

"Why?"

"He's being a butt."

Ronon spoke into the radio: "You have no idea."

"Oh, so you're all against me now?" John yelled into the radio.

"No, John, nevermind. I'll see you all back at Atlantis...hopefully..." Col. Carter finished.

"Yeah, that makes me feel brave," Dakara spoke.

"Col. Carter out."

"Well atleast some one cares for me and not just because I have the Crystal, either."

"She could've lied," John put in.

"Well at least she made an effort to make me feel like I was worth something!"

"Ok, now _you_ two are fighting. Guys, stop," Teyla took John's radio.

"Give me my radio back."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of every one fighting."

"Why don't you just tell Zava to turn hers off?"

"Because she's inside a worm, and I know she won't do that."

"Hey, guys," Rodney interrupted, "Ford's waking up."

Teyla grabbed the stunner and shot him. "Easily taken care of."

"Now, I need my radio," John held out his hand.

"John, listen. I've barely gotten any sleep for the past few days. My head hurts, and I am not very happy. Please, stop making it worse," Teyla surprised even herself with her harshness.

"Okay...take it easy. I'll stop."

"Thank you."

* * *

"I got it!" Dakara stood in triumph, holding up the DHD crystal. 

Ronon ran to her, then examined it. "Yep, that's it. John, we found the DHD crystal. Unfortunately, the sublight engine beam is damaged here. We'll have to search another ship," he spoke through the radio.

"Any sign of Zava?"

"No. I'm sorry."

There was a moment of silence.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tear up on me."

"I'm not. If I was, it's because of Atlantis."

"John, are there any ships over by the Stargate?" asked Dakara.

"Yeah, one. Why?" John replied.

"That's our best bet. If any ship still has their sublight engine beam, that's it."

"That makes sense..."

"Yes, because if they had no DHD crystal, they couldn't leave, but they could move," Rodney butt in.

"But then why did they all crash?" asked Charlie. "Worms can't have that much effect...can they?"

"I doubt it. It's probably something to do with the environment," Rodney suggested.

"Alright. Dakara and I will make a run for it, stop at the Jumper, then head over to the other ship by the Stargate."

"Be careful. I can't afford to lose any of you, like Zava."

"Thank you, John. That was the nicest thing you've ever said," Zava had a mixture of gratitude and sarcasm.

"You're welcome. Ronon, Dakara, we'll meet you back at the Jumper."

"Sounds good," Ronon nodded. "I'll talk to you back at the jumper. If I don't make it, don't come back for me. I'm not worth it."

"Let's just hope that doesn't happen."

"Are you ready?" asked Ronon.

"Ready as ever."

"Do you have the DHD crystal?"

"Yes, it's placed securely in my pocket."

"When do you think Zava will reveal herself?"

"Ronon, Dakara, you might want to hurry. I don't know how it's possible, but massive clouds are gathering up over head and they stretch out pretty far," Rodney informed them.

"Soon. Let's go."

"Wait, Dakara."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to keep your promise?"

"Will you keep yours?"

"Yes."

"Then consider it done."

The two ran from the ship, running as hard as they could. Two Worms were on their tail, but all the same, Dakara and Ronon made it safely.

"Here's the DHD crystal. We'll head out now for the sublight engine beam. Ronon should be able to carry it. Let me see a radio."

"Sure," Teyla handed her John's.

"Zava, _tapush lee dakolesh maka foshula heskasnopa. Daloopa tonkuku_?"

Zava chuckled. "_Tampalla tooku takiele_."

"Alright. Well, _Fekarra delinga matu. Dofoa shaull_?"

_Halgia matoola, faka naku. K_?"

"Fine. Thank you, John, for donating your radio."

"What were you guys saying?" asked Charlie.

"She says we might have to leave her behind. She's heard of this planet before. It has monthly planet-wide thunderstorm and the lightning is strong, heavy, and close. She doesn't want us to risk our lives just for her."

"Do we have a choice?" asked John.

"Yes. Just trust her."

"Why wouldn't she just talk normally if that's what she said?" asked Rodney.

"She has a little surprise up her sleeve. Anyways, Ronon, let's go." Dakara and Ronon left, this time with 3 Worms on their tail.

After a moment, Ronon checked in. "We made it. Ew...It looks something the Wraith would leave behind. Skelatons and everything. Except for the fact there aren't any traces of Wraith, so we're good. Dakara and I are digging through the side, trying to get to the engine without going outside."

"Just remember we have 28 hours," John reminded.

"This'll take atleast 5, maybe more."

"Hurry as fast as you can."

* * *

Zava was sweating like no tomorrow now. The sun beat down on her, making her dehydrated and tired. Finally, she lept down onto the ramp. "Does anyone have any water?" 

"Zava!" John was surprised. "You're alive! How?"

"I was never swallowed. When the worm emerged, it threw me onto the top of the Jumper and I lost consciousness. When I woke up I heard you voicing your concerns about the Crystal, but with no mention of me whatsoever. So, I decided to play a little trick on you. Now, please, I need water."

"You are hurt, Zava. Here, let me care for the wound." Teyla got the first aid kit as Zava sat down, and John handed her his canteen; Zava drank almost all of it, then leaned her head back and closed her eyes as Teyla began healing the wound on Zava's head.

Rodney and Charlie were working on getting the DHD in order. "No, Charlie, you're getting it all wrong!" Rodney scolded. "Just because you know down to the atom every stupid thing there is to know about Star Wars doesn't make you this high-tech genius! Move!"

"Well I just thought--"

"You thought wrong!!!"

"There, Zava. It's bandaged now." Teyla stepped away from her patient and was surprised when Zava didn't respond. "Zava?"

"Zoe is extremely tired," Ava spoke. It was a weird sight to see her with her eyes closed and her head laid back but still talking as if she were still awake. "I thought I might let her rest for a bit."

"Fair enough. We'll wait until she wakes up again," John nodded.

* * *

18 hours left...17...16...15...Finally Zava woke up to deafening claps of thunder. 

"Ronon we need to leave NOW!!!" John urged.

"We're almost there! Give us a second!" Ronon yelled back.

Zava sat up; a bright flash blinded her vision. "What the--!? What's going on!?"

"Oh, good, you're awake. The storm's here, and it doesn't look like it'll give up," John informed her.

"Let me go help them. I'm strong,and we need time."

"Let me have the Crystal, John held out his hand.

"John, trust me. I won't be swallowed. Those things would be idiots to emerge now, and I think they're smart enough to know that."

"Well you're an idiot to go out there now!"

"Not really!" Zava ran out before he could say anything. One Worm jumped after her, but it was struck by lightning the moment it was in the air. Zava barely made it to the ship where Ronon and Dakara were working. "Here, let me help." She tore away panels, wires, and anything else, electricuting herself several times, until she finally reached the Sublight engine beam. She pulled it out then ran, Ronon and Dakara hot on her tail. Several Worms emerged, but all were killed either by Ronon's gun or the lighting's hand.

They finally made it back to the jumper. "Which engine needs to be replaced?"

"The one on the right," Rodney said.

"John, open it; I'll put it in."

"Zava--"

"Just do it!"

John sat in the pilot's seat and commanded the right engine to be opened; he couldn't afford the other to be struck by lightning.

The storm was in full force now. It showed no mercy. Mist flooded from the sky, escorted by shots of lightning.

Zava tore out the damaged engine and threw it, the put in the one she had in her hands. She bolted it down and connected the wires together until--bingo--it was in. She quickly ran inside and closed the hatch.

5 hours left.

Time was closing fast. John tried to start it up; It wasn't working.

"Move, John!" Zava sat down, trying hard with her mind. Finally the the Jumper lifted, and Rodney dialed the gate. Zava flew through without hesitation...again.

_**

* * *

**_

Sam knew there was no time. It was time for them to make their way back to earth, the Atlantis Expedition failed.

"Attention all Atlantis personnel," she spoke on the intercom, "I am afraid our timehas come to leave Atlantis forever. Our attempts to save her have been wasted. Please gather your belongings and come to the gateroom. Atlantis, I am truly sorry."

She shook her head as she went to gather her belongings. One by one as she packed her things, she thought of the memories she had in Atlantis. The trials, the errors, the triumphs, and everything inbetween. She couldn't believe after all of this time and work, it would all sink into the murky depths of the ocean with Atlantis. She tried to shake off her thoughts and focus on packing as fast as possible, but the truth could not evade her; Atlantis and all of their hard work would be lost forever.

Dr. Jennifer Keller tapped at the door and walked in. "Hello, Sam."

"Oh, hi Jennifer. How are you?"

"Fine. I heard we're going back to earth?"

"I don't think we have any other choice."

"What about John and his team?"

"Let's just hope they come through in their ship later on."

"I will miss Atlantis."

"Yes, so will I. It's almost impossible to leave something so wonderful behind."

"I agree. Well, I guess I have to get packing."

"I'll see you at the Stargate."

"Will-do." Jennifer left Sam alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Sam sat at the control room one last time, hesitating. 

"Shall I dial the stargate?" asked a scientist.

"Yes, dial."

Slowly, he dialed. But at the 5th adress the gate dialed.

"Unscheduled aoff-world activation," the scientist warned.

"What's the clearence code?" asked Sam.

"It's Sheppard's."

"Let him in."

The jumper came through and landed and behind it the gate closed. John, Ronnon, Teyla, Charlie, Rodney, and two unfamiliar faces.

"John!" Sam ran down to him. "We're preparing to evacuate."

"Well stop it. We have the Crystal."

The younger of the two women pulled it from her neck and handed it to Sam, smiling. "I am Zava."

"I'm Sam," she nodded, accepting the Crystal.

"I am Dakara."

"Welcome to Atlantis. I'm sorry I can't chat; I have to give this Crystal to Atlantis. If you wish to accompany me--"

The ground shook; Atlantis was nearing her end.

Zava fell...

_The ground shook as her father carried her. They raced to the ships as fast as they could._ She jumped up. "Father!" John chased her as she ran.

"John, wait! We need you to activate the chair!" Rodney tried to stop him.

"You got the genes, go do it yourself!"

Dakara and Ronon ran after them, way behind.

Rodney rolled his eyes as he, Teyla, and Sam made their way quickly but cautiously to the Throne Room.

* * *

John was panting as they ran outside along the rails; Zava hadn't even broken a sweat. 

John's eyes widened as she jumped over the rail; luckily he caught her hand.

"Let me go!" Zava squirmed. "Father!"

"Zava, stop! Stop! I'm going to drop you unless you stop squirming!"

"No! Father!"

* * *

"Atlantis, we have the Crystal!" Rodney sat in the Throne for the first time as the hologram showed. 

"Put it in here." A small platform rose with a hole inside it the exact shape of the Crystal. Rodney carefully put it in, then slowly, ever so slowly, the platform returned to the ground.

"Zava, please!" her hands were slipping from his. "I can't hold on much longer!"

_She hung over the edge with her father. There was no hope for them now. She looked down and saw_...buildings, the ocean, and platforms. Where was she? She looked up; John had one of her hands in both of his, barely hanging on to her. She could now feel her hand slipping. She clutched his arm with her free hand and he hoisted her back to safety, then wrapped his arms around her as she cried, remembering the last time she ever saw her parents.

Dakara and Ronon finally caught up to them, then sighed with relief.

"Aw, isn't that cute?" Ronon looked at them embracing

"Good, she's still alive. Are you okay?" asked Dakara.

"I'm fine," John nodded. "Zava?"

She looked up with her tear-filled face, wiping them from her eyes. "I think I'll be okay."

* * *

People were everywhere, as were ballons, flowers, a table filled with food, and the works. It was a party, but just not any pary; it was the party celebrating the success of Atlantis and welcoming Zava and Dakara. 

Zava and Dakara both stood side-by-side, conversing with the crew and personnel of Atlantis as they welcomed them. Most, however, were intrigued by the way Zoe and Ava could switch constantly. Finally, Zava got tired of this and went outside by herself.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" John asked.

She didn't know he was there until now. "Yes, it is. It's very beautiful."

"What brings you out here?"

"The view, and I just need to be outside for a moment."

"People bugging you?"

"They are intrigued with the fact that Ava and I can switch without warning. I decided we needed a break for a while."

"And she was right," Ava nodded.

John chuckled. "Good. Oh, before I forget, Zoe, I have something for you." He handed her a small package. "Sorry if it's not the neatest thing in the world; I'm not good at wrapping things."

Zoe chuckled at this. "Yes, I can see." She openeed it to reveal a small box, of which she opened. Inside was a small piece of the Crystal on a silver heart, connected to a silver chain instead of the old leather one that once choked around her neck.

"I told Atlantis your story and she agreed to it. Thought it might cheer you up." He helped her put it on.

A tear ran down her face. "I can't tell you what it means to me."

Her smiled gently, wiping the tear from her face. "You don't have to."

"Is there anything you want in return?" Ava asked.

"Actually, yes, there is. Of course, I guess I have to ask if Ava will hurt me."

"Why in the world would I do that?" Ava asked.

"Ford looks like he was hurt pretty bad."

Their lips touched for the very first time. After a moment, he stopped.

"What is it?" Zoe asked.

"How old are you?"

"22. How old are you?"

"Nevermind. Let's just get back to where we were, shall we?"

No words were spoken after that...

Only silence.

* * *

It was a Stargate, nothing different than the rest. It sat in the heart of Atlantis, waiting to be used. There was nothing special about it. It was just a Stargate... 

_**THE END**_


	2. Bad Mixture

_**Bad Mixture**_

_**By KaytieGrl**_

_**With help from BriBri**_

Zava was reading, happy that she was finally settled in next to John's room. Dakara was in the room down the hall; she was still getting things set up over there.

"Won't you atleast help me?" asked Dakara.

"I just got to a good part. This story about Earth is intriguing! I wonder if we'll ever get to go there someday..."

"Well, mayebe after you help me get settled in! I'm not a Super-Tok'ra like you."

Zava rolled her eyes and reluctantly put the book _War and Peace_ down.

John walked in. "Ah, _there_ it is. I've been looking all over for this book."

"It's a good book."

"You're halfway through already?"

"Like I said, it's a good book."

He shook his head and went back to his room.

Two soldiers followed Zava who followed Dakara to her room where boxes lay scattered from her home in the Lucian Aliance's mothership. Zava quickly unpacked several boxes by the time Dakara had finished two, then she went to John's room, the guards still following her.

He was reading the book he had just taken from her, and looked up when he saw her. She sat on the side of his bed.

"Yes?"

"You're only one-fourth of the way through?"

"I'm a slow reader."

"I see. Well, John, not that dragging around two extra people isn't fun, but..."

"It's a precaution. Until you're off of the Enzyme, they're staying."

"I'm a Tok'ra, John. Ava is helping me to not go insane, unlike Ford who is now in a cell bashing against the walls."

"It's still a precaution we have to take."

She turned to look at the two guards. "Could you leave us for a moment?"

They both looked at John, who nodded, then left.

She took the book from his hands and set them down on the little bedside table and put her arms around his neck. "Why can't _you_ watch over me?"

He thought for moment. "That would be interesting."

"You wouldn't have to leave my side...and we could do what ever we want."

"Tempting..." Their lips touched.

"John--" Teyla walked in, interrupting. "Oh, I'm sorry. Should I leave?"

"No, it's okay. I was just leaving anyways." Zava got up and left the room.

"Ready?" Teyla asked him.

"What? Oh, yeah...the stick fighting Kong Fu stuff. Yeah, I'm ready." He got up, grabbed his stuff, then followed her to the duelling room.

Zava watched him until he had left the hallway, then ran into his room, grabbed the book, and continued her reading in her quarters.

* * *

Dakara poked her head into Ronon's room. He looked up from sharppening his knife. 

"So...John was telling me about a little game your people play," Dakara hinted.

He chuckled. "It is not for women."

Dakara raised an eyebrow. "How about you let me determine that."

"Wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Really? Seems like only yesterday you had something quite different in mind."

He sighed, put down the knife, and stood. "Fine. Come back here in 60 minutes."

"Why 60 minutes?"

Zava appeared behind her, smiling. "I have a jogging appointment with him. He has been so kind to relieve these guards of their duty, since they can't keep up with me."

"I see, well, don't let me take up your time."

"Thank you," Ronon nodded as he and Zava walked off.

Dakara shook her head as she headed towards her room, then something caught her eye in Zava's room.

It was the book, _Peace and War_. She shook her head, but...then went in. She read the first sentence...

Then the first paragraph...

Then the first chapter...

* * *

Swing, swing, block, block, block, parry, parry, duck...This is how the sparring went. 

John and Teyla kept their eyes on eachother, planning their moves and guessing eachother's.

They jumped into action, both sweating and wary of their surroundings.

John almost had her pinned, but she swung his leg and put him on the ground.

"Close," she said, "very close."

"Thank you."

"What kept you?"

"I'm just a little tired."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No, _Zava_ couldn't sleep. She decided to set up her room last night."

"Couldn't you have asked her to stop?"

"I did. She tried to keep it quiet, but she's a Super-Tok'ra for goodness sake. I finally went down to the infirmary and Dr. Keller hooked me up with some sleeping pills."

"I see. Well, that will be all for today. I think you would want to rest."

"Yeah, thanks."

* * *

"Zava!" Ronon gasped. "Zava, wait!" 

She stopped so he could catch up to her.

"I can't keep up with you."

"I can see. I haven't even broken a sweat."

"Yeah, well...Wanna head in?"

"Sure."

She followed him to his room, where he collapsed on his bed. She tossed him the bottle of water. "There, water."

"Thanks."

"You know, do I really have to have those guards?"

"I'm not the one to talk to."

"Col. Carter?"

"Yeah, go whine to her."

"Thanks." She ran down to Sam's office, dodging all military personnel. "Col. Carter?"

She looked up. "Zava, is it? Where is your military escort?"

"Yes, well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Do I really need to have two guys watching my every move? It kind of...slows me down. I mean...Ava, my symbiote, is keeping me straight. I haven't shown that I'm an animal, like Ford."

"Yes, I see that, Zava, and that's why you're not in a cell like him."

"Sam, listen. I really appreciate it, but I'd really like to be...unsupervised."

"No, Zava, I'm sorry."

Zoe got mad. She picked up something heavy off of Sam's desk and with a loud grunt threw it as hard as she could at the glass window, which it broke, then lodged itself deep into wall. "That's not fair! You're just scared of me!"

"I need a unit in my office now," Sam whispered into her radio.

"You all think that, 'Uh-oh, she's some Super-Tok'ra! She's so powerful, we'll just put little guards around her and she'll stay weak and won't do anything!' You're all so scared of me! You think I'll kill all of you, so you make me think There's so much of you and only one of me that there's no chance at all for me to try anything!!!"

The guards arrived, pointing stunners at her.

Zava leaned in close to Sam. "My point exactly."

She whirled around and immediately started taking out all of the guards, slamming them into the glass and running out of the office where Ronon hit her with his stunner.

* * *

"What happened?" John made his way through the crowd. 

"Zava; she's exploded," Sam was sweeping up the glass.

"EXPLODED!?"

"I mean she lost her temper."

"Oh...is she okay?"

"She's in one of the cells."

"What the--why!? Put her in her room!"

"She took out 30 of our men, John. _30_. That's twice as much as Ford took out."

"Take me to her."

"Follow Major Lorne."

John followed him, where Zava lay in the center of her cell.

"Leave us," John ordered.

They were alone.

He opened the cell and went in, kneeling next to her. "Are you all right?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "What happened?"

"You went a little...insane."

"What do you mean? Where am I?"

"You're in one of the prison cells."

"I don't get it. What did I do?"

"You took out 30 men and destroyed Sam's office."

"Did Ronon shoot me?"

"Something like that."

She sat up with John's help.

"But...I don't remember any of it."

"Maybe we should take you to the infirmary."

"I guess..."

He helped her up and to the infirmary, where Dr. Keller put her in a bed and--under Sam's orders--restrained her and gave her a sedative.

John and Jenifer talked quietly next to her.

"What do you think happened?" asked John.

"Well, she probably went a little insane..."

"But how does that explain her forgetting everything? Do you think she's actually a Goa'uld and doesn't know it?"

"A Goa'uld wouldn't do that. A Goa'uld would hack into the system, get info, then leave."

"But what do you think happened with her?"

"Ronon's stunner probably did more than we inteded it could've--"

Zava stirred, grunting.

"Zava?" John touched her shoulder.

The grunting quickly changed to screaming in pain. She wrestled the restraints, but to now avail. Sweat poured from her head.

"What's wrong with her!?"

"I'll give her more sedative!" Jennifer assured, rushing to do so.

"No...Won't...work..." Ava spoke.

"What's wrong Zava!?" John asked.

"Not Zava...Ava..." she relaxed, and the beeping on the heart moniter returned to normal--she was asleep.

"What just happened?" asked John.

"I don't know."

* * *

"How is she?" asked Dakara, walking in.

"Weird...we don't know what's going on," John noted.

"But we will figure it out," Dr. Keller assured.

Ronon, who had followed Dakara in, looked at Zava. "I'm sure sorry I had to blast her."

"You what!?" asked Dakara in disbelief.

"She was going insane! What was I supposed to do?"

"Okay, you can blast me, but don't you ever blast her and let me hear about it!"

"Relax, Dakara, she'll be fine," Dr. Keller assured her.

"She sure was screaming awhile ago," John reminded them.

"Screaming? About what?"

"Well, Ava was. Zoe was...asleep. I guess the sedative didn't affect Ava," Dr. Keller suggested.

"Are you sure you don't know what's going on?"

Dr. Keller shook her head.

"It could be the Enzyme, messing with her head," Ronon suggested.

"Yeah, but Ava's there. She can stop her from going insane," John reminded.

"What if the Enzyme is killing Ava, breaking her down until she's nothing but dead?" suggested Dakara.

"Well, then we have to get Ava out ASAP," John urged.

"How?" asked Dr. Keller.

"Don't you remember when Col. Caldwell had a Symbiote and we used Asgard Beaming Technology to get it out?" asked Ronon.

"But you don't--"

"Shut up, Dakara."

"I wasn't here for that," Dr. Keller reminded them.

"And Hermiod isn't there anymore," John added. "Thank goodness. He was weird."

"What about Rodney? Can't he figure it out?" asked Dr. Keller.

"Maybe. We'll talk him into it."

* * *

"I don't know squat about the Beaming Technology. Get Zelenka or someone else. I'm busy," Rodney waved John away.

"Rodney, Ava will die if you don't help us."

"Who?"

"Zoe's Symbiote."

"Who's Zoe?"

"Zava!"

"Oh, I see. That's right, the girl who had the Symbiote and went all nuts when she came here and almost committed suicide. I want to help her..._why_?"

"Because I want you to! Look, do it to prove Hermiod that you're smarter than him."

"Hermiod is dead."

"He is watching over us," John said sarcastically, lifting his arms up to the sky as if he was a catholic priest.

"Whatever. I guess I'll do it."

"Thank you."

"Now move--I'm busy."

* * *

_The lights flashed on, blurring her vision and blinding her for a moment. A figure came into view. "Hello, Zoe." _

_"Ava?"_

_"Yeah, it's me. How are you doing?"_

_She could see now. Ava stood, looking at her. It was almost like looking at a mirror. "Fine, I guess. Where are we?"_

_"In your mind."_

_"I see. Well, this is interesting...So, how are you doing?"_

_"Zoe...I'm dying."_

_"_WHAT_!!??"_

_"The Enzyme is killing me."_

_"But...I was careful...I didn't take too much...What did I do wrong? This is Ford's fault! I'm going to kill him!"_

_"Zoe! Stop! Dr. Keller will make me better. True, Ford shouldn't have offered the Enzyme, but you shouldn't have taken it."_

_"You're saying it's my fault!?"_

_"No, no, no, Zoe, I'm sorry. Listen, I'll be gone for a bit, until you're off the Enzyme, but just know that I'll be coming back the moment the last of the Enzyme has worn off."_

_"Will that be long?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Who will be your host?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Will you like them better than me?"_

_"No, Zoe, that's impossible."_

_A tear ran down Zoe's cheek. "It's going to be weird, to not be Zava anymore...to just be Zoe."_

_"I know. It'll be the same way for me, too."_

_"I'll miss you."_

_"I will to."_

_"Ava? Ava? Ava!?"_

_"Good bye, Zoe."_

_"What!? No! No! No! Ava, come back!_ Ava!" She sat up to see she was back at the infirmary, John held her hand and was now looking at her, surprised.

"Are you okay?"

"No! Where's Ava!?"

"She's still inside you."

"No, she's not answering!"

"We'll hurry. Rodney's trying to figure out how to beam Ava out of you."

"Tell him to stop! She could jump out if she wanted to! The other Tok'ra know. Go ask them."

"Where are they?"

"There's a Tok'ra in the Lucian Alliance...Makis. His Symbiote's name is Alden. We have to find him!" She tried to sit up, but was held down by a restraint.

"We'll find him."

"Let me come, too!"

"Maybe you should stay--"

"John, this is Ava we're talking about. I will die for her, I would have given up the Crystal for her if I had to--she's my life, a part of me. We were destined for each other. Let me come."

"Ronon will stun you if you go insane."

"What ever the cost, I'll go."

"Alright."

* * *

In the Jumper, Zava sat next to John as Co-Pilot as she dialed the gate.

It was only John, Zava, Dakara, and Ronon in the Jumper. Teyla was away checking on her people.

They flew through the Stargate after it was dialed and again were greeted with two fighters.

"State your name and business!" one ordered.

"I am Dakara, code #33248. With me is--"

"That code is no longer valid."

"Okay..."

"I am Zava, code #53363. With me is Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, and Dakara, daughter of Netan."

"Go ahead."

"This is alot easier than the first time we came through," John noted as he began flying to the mothership.

"That's because you have me."

"I'm happy for it."

"That doesn't make sense...I am the daughter of Netan! My code should be valid!"

"Maybe the system's gone whack?" suggested Ronon.

They landed, and Zava led them to one of the desks. "Is Makis here?"

"Check his quarters."

"Thanks." They followed Zava to the transporter, but before they could get in--

"Stop! That's her! Take her!" a man ordered.

"What the--" two men grabbed Dakara on either side. "What's going on!?"

"Netan is no longer alive. There has been a rebellion. You are now a prisoner of the Lucian Alliance until further notice. Take her away!"

Zava punched the guy in the nose, knocking him down. One man grabbed her arm, recieving an elbow in the face. "Let her go!"

After lots of punches, kicks, and blood, she got everyone--including Dakara--into the transporter.

She was panting from adrenaline.

"You okay?" asked John, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Really." The doors opened, and she ushered them down the hall to a familiar room.

The door opened and they went inside.

He looked up. He was tall, dark, and handsome. His eyes were grey-blue with dark brown hair. He was young, like in his late 20's, early 30's. His voice was low and whispering. "Zava?"

She smiled at him. "Hello, Makis."

"It can't be...I haven't seen you in a while."

"Thanks to Dakara," Zava chuckled.

"We'll wait in the other room," Dakara nodded and started ushering everybody into another room.

"Dakara," John whispered, "Did they have something for eachother?"

"No..."

They were gone, finally. Now it was only Zava and Makis.

He stepped close and lifted her hair. "I have missed you, Ava," Alden spoke.

"That's what I'm here about," Zoe smiled gently. "She's dying inside of me. I know how to get her out, but...There's the delimma of another host for her...and I...kinda...wanted to see you."

"Won't Dakara? I mean...won't she be the host?"

"She never liked the idea."

"Anyone?"

"I don't know, Alden. I'll find someone. But one thing I do know, is that Ava would want you to have this."

She had to stand on her tiptoes for their lips to reach.

_You...don't have to...do...this..._

_Ava, I'm doing this for you. Besides, he's hot._

_Won't John...get...mad?_

You're_ kissing him--not me. That's my excuse._

_Excuse? You have been with the guy since you were 15! _

_Shut up._

_Well...whatever you...say._

They stopped. He smiled at her. "Thank you, Zoe. I really appreciate it."

"Come with me to Atlantis. We have to leave now--Dakara is on the top 'wanted' list."

"I know."

John poked his head through. "Excuse me, but...we need to go."

"Dakara can have my cape," Makis nodded.**_

* * *

_**The halls were dangerous. Security was everywhere. Zava was praying with every step, as was Dakara.

Unfortunately some prayers go unanswered.

"There she is!" a deep, gravelly voice called, pointing at Dakara's caped figure.

The fast walk quickly transformed into a run. Dakara dumped the cape to lighten her load.

Zava ran behind her, fighting off anyone coming in too closely.

"See if we can make it to the Jumper!" John yelled.

Dakara's arm was grabbed right before she could get on the Jumper.

"Dakara!" Zava jumped for her.

"No!" John tried to stop her, but couldn't so Ronon and Makis had to help.

Zava struggled as the hatch went up and Dakara was dragged away. She turned to John and slapped him in the face. "Why did you do that!?"

"We had to leave. We can comeback for her. And personally I don't like being slapped in the face."

"Personally, I don't care! We need to go back! Now!"

"We will...just not now."

"John, turn this thing around or else someone will get hurt!"

"I dare you..."

"Dare away." She drew her fist back, but...

* * *

She awoke in the infirmiry--restrained. Makis stood over her, watching. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine...did Ronon shoot me?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Great..."

"How do you feel?"

"Dizzy..."

"You were screaming for a while before you woke up. Actually, Ava was, but...still."

"I need to get her out now...Where's John?"

"He figured you didn't want to see him."

"Why? Where's Dakara?"

"That's why he figured you didn't want to see him."

It clicked. She remembered now. "Where is he...I'm going to kill him..."

"Relax, Zoe. He and Ronon went back with a battalion of our best men. He wanted to surprise you when you woke up. They've been gone for quite a while now."

"They did!?"

"Yes."

"That's wonderful! I just wish I was there..."

"I gave them your code, if that's alright."

"It's perfectly fine."

"Maybe you should get some rest."

"Have you found a host for Ava yet?"

"No...But Rodney is constructing a home for her in an artificial intelligence robot when he gets back. It won't be the same, but...It'll be close. You'd better get some rest."

"Thank you."

"Zava," Sam walked in. "There has been an unscheduled off-world activation."

* * *

_5 hours earlier_

"Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? Why did you kill my father?"

"I am Kefflin--"

"Kefflin? You mean one of the seconds? I've heard so much about you, but have never seen you. Why am I not dead or being tortured?"

"Just shut up and I'll tell you! I thought to myself, 'Now I think Netan had some servants, but I don't have any of my own!' Then I thought to myself, 'Dakoora--'"

"Dakara!"

"Whatever--'would be the perfect servant!' And here you are! Isn't it wonderful!?"

"Honestly I think it's more like hell that I have to be dressed how you want me to be dressed and be told what to do. The first gun I get a hold of will be your death sentence!"

"Now, now, Dakara, let's not be mean. You should be grateful I didn't kill you."

"I'd rather be dead than be here!"

"Well you're too beautiful to kill."

"Well this beautiful little girl is going to rip your head off!"

"You're being a naughty little girl. I'm afraid I'm going to have to put you in jail for a little bit. Guards!"

She was roughly dragged into a nead little cell, not as secure as the ones on Atlantis. She rolled her eyes. _Come on, Dakara, remember what your father taught you...there's gotta be a way out of here...He told it to you a while back...S_he looked up. Bingo. There was a hatch that required a fingerprint to go through. She was smart enough to take her father's advice and list her fingerprint as a dozen other people. Kefflin was probably dim-whitted enough to only erase her name from the database. She climbed up there and pressed her fingerprint on the pad. It opened, and she climbed through, careful to close the hatch behind her. It was dark. She felt around...then there were lights! She was in an airshaft. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the layout in the airshaft.

_Northwest should be the hallway, then you can follow that to the hangar bay._

She crawled through, then heard on the intercom--"I know where you are, Dakara!"

She looked down--heavy machine guns were pointed up at her.

"Come out, and I won't shoot. You have ten seconds."

_10 seconds? Crap. Think, Dakara...okay...they can't shoot you if you're some place they can't shoot...In the wall! Hurry!_

"5...4...3...2...1...Time's up."

Guns fired, tearing up the airvents.

She looked behind her--her toe was right infront of the last bullet hole. Too close. The airvents looked too weak to hold her. She needed another way out. She looked up...no, that'd tear up the floor above her. _Come on, Dakara!_

* * *

"I think Zoe hates you," Ronon said to John.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Ronon." He typed in the adress for the Lucian Alliance's mothership.

"Seriously."

"That's why I'm going to save Dakara, bring her back, and...surprise Zava."

"I think she likes that Makis dude."

"What makes you say that?"

"They were alone, John. A man, and a woman...alone..."

"Whatever, Ronon."

"I still say..."

"He's got hell coming to him, I'll just say that."

They flew through the wormhole and were--as usual--greeted with 2 fighters.

"State your name and your business."

"I'm Zava, code #53363," John had Lt. Cadman say.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you, Lt.," John thanked.

"No problem, sir," she nodded.

"So, how are we going to find her?" Ronon looked at Rodney.

"What? Oh, right..._I_, of course have all of the answers," Rodney rolled his eyes.

"You'd better," John looked back at him for a moment.

"Thank you, John."

"What do you got?" asked Ronon.

"Well..." His face suddenly brightened as he snapped his fingers repeatedly. "Tracking device!"

"What?"

"Zava had a tracking devise! They had a whole room in there! Maybe Dakara has one. If we can get in there, call her name, then get out, get her, and leave and you, John, get your alien babe back."

"Thank you," John nodded.

"But what if she tried to escape? We'd ruin her plans," Ronon challenged.

"Maybe if I can get her signal that the room is recieving and put it into the datapad then we can find her with not problem."

"I think that's my que to land," John nodded, turning in.

Once they landed, John was giving orders: "Alright, Lt. Al and Darr, stand guard at the ship. Rodney and Ronon, come with me; Everyone else, wait here until we return. If anyone asks, you're waiting for orders from Zava. No word of Dakara whatsoever."

"Yes, sir," Major Lorne nodded, closing the ramp after they were gone. Then he turned around and put the ship in cloak.

"What are you doing?" asked Darr.

"Just so no one asks any questions," he shrugged.

"Maybe people _will_ start asking them!"

"We're hidden in the middle of two very large ships--no one should see us."

* * *

She was thinking, her mind going at warp speed. She felt her shoulder where the bump was--the tracking device. She felt around and found a ripped off peice of metal. _This is gonna suck_, she thought before she dove the sharp end into her shoulder. She squeezed her eyes shut and her teeth together, breething short breaths. She felt the device with her fingers and pulled it out, which was hard because it was clipped to some very soft tissue next to the bone. It was all she could do to keep from screaming her head off as she dropped the device in her lap, breathing in sighs of relief. She ripped the helm of her clothes and wrapped it tightly above and below the wound, then finally around it.

_Now for the device..._She picked it up and threw it down the airvent the opposite way she was going. _Okay...go for it_. She put her hand down first, gritting her teeth together from the pain of the up-turned metal in the airvent. It seemed to hold, so she quickly continued on and made it to the other side with severe scrapes on her hands and knees.

She leaned against the side to rest. She was loosing blood too fast. She needed to get out. Now.

Her brain clicked. _Makis! He's on this floor!_ She quickly made her way down the hallway, ignoring the pain. She found his room and the airvent leading to it. She broke the metal down and dropped through. She locked the door, then dropped onto the bed, relaxing for a moment before she got up to clean her wounds. It stung, but they slowly healed. She decided to grab some gloves to cover them up, but...with Makis' large hands, they didn't look like they'd fit. She shook her head, then her brain clicked--

Zava had some of her stuff down here. She searched until--bingo--she found the drawer. Zava rarely ever wore a dress, except on special ocasions. "It got in the way," she would say. Dakara grabbed some pants and a nice shirt and heavy jacket--it was getting cold. She also found some gloves and shoes, which she also threw on. She went to the mirror. It wasn't uncommon to see a Cagen with face paint on. She painted her face with brilliant artise, then washed her hands and left.

She made sure to lock the door as she walked casually down the hall. She was stopped.

"Excuse me, ma'am, have you seen this woman?" a man pointed to a picture of herself.

She squinted as if really concentrating, then after a moment said, "No, I am sorry. Is there any other way I can help?"

"If you do happen upon her, take her to Kefflin as soon as possible."

"I assure you, I will." She continued on her way, a breath of relief escaping her lips. _There is no way I'm getting out of this...__

* * *

_"Are you ready yet?" asked John.

Rodney was kneeling on the floor infront of his laptop. "I'll be ready soon..."

"Might wanna hurry," Ronon urged.

"Okay, I think I got it. Once we recieve a signal, my computer will lock onto it, transfer it to the lifesign detector, and then we can go. Start her up."

"Dakara!" John yelled.

The system turned on.

"Do you have it yet?" John asked.

"Give me one more...okay, we got it. Turn it off and we can go," Rodney shut the laptop and disconnected the lifesign detector. "I'll drop off the laptop and we can get our men."

"Sounds good," Ronon nodded. They went back to where they thought they had put their Jumper, but it was nowhere to be found.

"Lt. Al and Darr, _where_ are you guys?" asked John.

The Jumper came out of cloaking as the ramp went down, where Al was standing. "Right here, sir."

"Don't do that again. Alright, everyone, come on. Cloak the Jumper, but leave the ramp open. Lt. Al, come out and direct us in once you see us coming back. Be on stand-by for take-off, Lt. Darr. I'll see you soon," John nodded as he and his group of men left. The Jumper cloaked, and they were off. "Alright, Rodney, what floor?"

"5th. She's on the ceiling and not moving..."

"She's probably in the airvents," Ronon suggested.

"Good idea. Alright, let's go to a transporter and we'll head over," John nodded as they headed over.

They appeared and as they looked up, they saw bullet holes. John's heart stopped.

"Sir, does this mean she's dead?" asked Major Lorne.

"I hope not."

* * *

Dakara had to go back. She was way too exhausted. She couldn't continue on. She unlocked Makis' door with ease and dropped onto his bed, breathing heavily. She looked at the ceiling and saw the torn airvent. _He's going to kill me._

She closed her eyes, and the dreams came...

_There was a beach with a sunset. They breeze blew gently as the waves crashed. She was dressed in white on a white blanket on the sand. She looked over; Ronon was approaching her, also dressed in white. He smiled. _

_"How are you?" he asked._

_"I'm fine. Won't you join me?"_

_"That sounds wonderful." He sat next to her. "I love the sunset. It's one thing I can't refuse. I remember, on Sateda, if you climbed to the top of the highest scyscraper, your had the bast view of the sunset over the city."_

_"It sounds wonderful."_

_"What about you?"_

_"Me? None. The only sunsets I saw were ones where the sun was coming around a planet. Not very beautiful after you've seen them a hundred times a day."_

_"I'm sorry. My...'woman' used to sit next to me in my arms, telling me about her wishes for a family...of course, when the Wraith attacked, her dreams were ended. Sometimes I think I can hear her talking to me in the breeze of the sunset."_

_"I wish I could've met her. She sounds wonderful."_

_He looked at her. "Have you ever fallen in love?"_

_"I gave it up a while ago. It was never working out for me. I think it's a curse from my father. When my mother died, he gave up falling in love. I remember the sparkle he used to have in his eyes...he never got it back. Solek killed him before he had a chance. My father was in pain for the rest of his life--I could tell. He used to run the Lucian Alliance with tenderness and care...Then it all just went sour. He became rude and inconsiderate. He never paid attention to me much. He was too stressed. It was hard on me. I was never held or tucked in at night for a very long time."_

_"I guess we both have the same pain in different ways."_

_"I guess so."_

_Ronon looked back at the sunset. "Back on Sateda, they said that the Sunset revealed who you really loved."_

_She looked at him. "How do you tell?"_

_He looked back at her. "I guess it's the one you're with at the moment." He put his hand on her face and their lips touched._

_She drew back for a moment. "I guess I lied."_

_"About?"_

_"Not falling in love."_

_He smiled gently before they continued._

She opened her eyes. Instead of staring at the sky, she stared at the ceiling. _What...Okay, that was weird..._

_Maybe it wasn't. Maybe that's how you actually feel for Ronon._

_You know what, I happen to dislike him very much!_

_Then what was that dream about?_

_Just shut up! I need to go. I'm rested up and--how long was I asleep!?_

_Check the clock._

She looked over. _26 30 hours! I was asleep for 3 hours!_

_They must assume you're dead--your tracking device is in the middle of the air shafts which--you remember--were shot through._

_I hate this._

_What?_

_Talking to myself. Shut up._ She stood and looked in the mirror. Her face was still painted. A little smudged, but still...intact.

She decided now was the time to leave.

* * *

John shook his head. They had gone back to the Jumper, trying to think up some way to tell Zoe that her life log friend was, in fact, dead. "I can't do it. We have to at least bring her body back." 

"How the h-- are we going to get into the airvents?" asked Ronon.

John looked at Rodney.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright, I'll figure it out." He got out his laptop and began debating with himself.

Lorne looked behind him. "Is that a layout of the mothership?"

"Yes, Evan, now, please, let me work? Thank you."

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, might want to back off," John smiled his usual fake smile. "We might be here a while."

* * *

_"Tell me another of your stories, Ava. How did you and Alden meet?" Zoe looked at her friend._

_They were together in a grassy clearing. Surrounding them on one side was a beautiful wood, and on the other was a large pond with a waterfall cascading into it. Zoe was lying down on a blanket with a comfy pillow supporting her head as she examined the clouds. Ava was sitting on a golden chair playing a large harp. She stopped once Zoe asked her the question._

_Zoe looked at her. "Won't you tell me? I don't think I was your host when you fell in love."_

_Ava sighed. My previous host was... Makis' 'soulmate'. Their parents wanted them to marry ever since birth. They, together, became Tok'ra. Tok'ra made tight bonds with each other. They wanted us--them--to have a related bond, since Makis had showed that he and Alden were destined. They wanted Phyla be a Tok'ra as well. She was not destined for me, the other Tok'ra could see that. So could I. But their parents were so selfish...so...demanding. I was given to Phyla. I saw in their eyes they didn't truly want to be together. I was with Phyla when she cried alone at night, locked in her room. But Alden and I...we knew. We knew we were meant for each other. We spent hours together talking without our hosts knowing. Finally, Phyla couldn't take it. She was like a prisoner. I would do anything to free herself, but...she took the matter into her own hands. I caught her writing the note...It was of pain, sorrow...and, then I realized...death. In tears she spit me out of her. We were no longer one. I watched as my former host took a knife she had smuggled into her room and slit her own throat." A tear ran down her cheek. "At 12 years old, she took her own life. I was forced to look at her dead body for 5 hours until her parents opened the door and saw what she had done. At first they thought I had done this to her but then they read the note. I was rejected, then, finally, I met you. I knew we were meant to be. Years later, I found out he had joined the Lucian Alliance and, fortunately, Dakara was the daughter of Netam himself. We were reunited."_

_Zoe got up and put a hand on Ava's as tears streamed down her face. _

_"But the memory of Phyla lying there is...haunting. I have hallucanations about it. She was to grow up into a wonderful, beautiful young woman."_

_"Ava...I can't imagine what it was like to lose your host, even if you weren't destined for each other. But I cannot manage your burial at all. Alden can't, either. I am your host, and I swore that no harm would come to you. Knowing that you would die because of _my_ stupid choice."_

_"I know, Zoe. I should've bee dead hours ago."_

_"...If...if I spit you out..."_

_"Zoe, normally I could live 3 days in the open. With all of the strength I'm wasting now, I could live maybe minutes."_

_Zoe stood, tears spilling down her eyes now. _

_The clouds closed in and rain began to fall._

_"It's my fault the is happening! If hadn't been such a bi-- in the first place none of this would've happened! If I didn't take such a large dose, if I would've just listened to you!" she sat on the ground. "If I hadn't been such a ba--..."_

_Ava walked over and, kneeling down beside her, placed a hand on her shoulder. The clouds cleared up. "It was nobody's fault. It was fate. Fate brought us here, fate will get us out of it."_

_"How do we know what will happen?"_

_"We don't. We just have to trust it." A gentle smile crossed her lips filled with reassurance. _

* * *

"I got it!" Rodney shot up from his chair, making most everyone jump.

"Tell me," John scratched his head.

"The _Daedelus_! We can use it to beam us from here to the airvent!"

"Rodney, I'm not sure it'd hold all of us considering the fact that it was torn up with lasers, bullets, and who knows what else," Ronon challenged.

"Of course I would send all of us!...Just Laura..." Rodney rolled his eyes towards her.

"_What_!?" she gasped.

"Well, it makes perfect sense," John shrugged. "You're the lightest of us all, so..."

"Can't you see? Rodney just wants to get rid of me!" she protested.

"Well, we have to get the _Daedelus_ over here first," John rolled his eyes.

"What if I'm beamed in the middle of the vent!?"

"Shut up, Cadman! We need to contact Col. Caldwell."

"_What_!?"

* * *

"You want me to do _what_?"

"Please, Col., run with me here," John pleaded over the radio.

"John, I don't even know how this is vital towards Atlantis!" Steven Caldwell shook his head.

"It's vital towards my life! I am asking you as a friend. The _Daedelus_ may take some damage, but all we're asking is 10 minutes. That's all."

He sighed sharply. "We'll be there in 30 minutes. Get ready."

"Thank you, sir! We'll be waiting."

"Lt., set a course for the Lucian Alliance base, full power to the hard drive. Make sure we're there ASAP. Make sure we're ready to lock target on Lt. Cadman and beam her to an airvent inside the mothership. Make sure she shield us up at maximum, because we may get some fire power."

"Sir, I'm not sure I can hit such a small target," Dr. Lindsey Novak spoke on the radio.

"Well you're going to have to, Dr. Novak, or at least get close to it."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Dakara made it to the ship bay. She was looking around for a liable ship when she saw it--the Jumper. A wave of hope passed through her as she started running towards it but then-- 

She met the floor, a knife at her throat.

"Did you think you could so easily get away?" one of the guards asked her, grinning evilly.

He got her up and dragged her away.

She watched as the Jumper went back under cloak. There was no way she was getting out of here alive.

* * *

"Ah, my property has been returned to me," Kefflin smiled as he poured some sort of alchohal into the second glass (the first one was full already).

"What is this!?" Dakara asked as she was shoved into room, which was completely empty except for the table filled with food and two chairs.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I'd prefer not to eat until I'm home!"

"This is home, Dakara! Live with it!"

"I mean Atlant...i...ca...Atlantica."

"Atlantica?" Kefflin sat down and spread his napkin. "Tell me about it."

"I don't want to."

"Fine. You don't have to. Let's talk. Sit."

"Kefflin, there's a problem," his radio buzzed.

"Can't it wait?"

"An unidentified ship has just exited hyperspace."

"Don't fire until I tell you," he ordered. "Excuse me, Dakara. I will be back."

* * *

"Alright, John, make sure Cadman is kneeling," Col. Caldwell ordered. 

"I am now hurry and get it over with!" she yelled.

"Beam her up."

Laura was on the Daedalus now, curled up in a ball.

"Lock target and beam down. Good luck, Lt."

"Thank you, sir," she said before she was beamed down.

"Lt, take us into hyperspace. We won't wait for the results until John tells us."

"Going into hyperspace."

* * *

"Laura? Can you hear me?" John called on his intercom.

She finally opened her eyes and looked around. She felt around her--no legs or arms in-between walls.

"Lt. Cadman do you read me!?"

"Yes, sir, I read you loud and clear."

"Col. Caldwell, it was a success."

"Glad to hear, than, John. Keep in touch."

"Will-do. Alright, Laura, do you see her?" asked John.

"No, sir."

"She should be around the corner," Rodney informed.

"Alright." She crawled forward and around the corner. "There's nothing except for...this thing..." She picked it up and examined it.

"What is it?" asked John.

"Her tracking device!" Rodney snapped his fingers. "She must've cut it out and thrown it to throw them off!"

"Sounds like something I'd do," Ronon shrugged.

"Okay, Laura, keep going and you'll be at a place over a cell."

"Okay." She proceeded, and finally the metal wasn't gripping her clothes; it was smooth. "There's lots of blood here."

"Follow the trail," Rodney suggested. "She was probably in a hurry to leave so she wouldn't bother with the blood until she was safe."

"I'm way ahead of you." She was following the trail of blood, weaving her in and out of the hall until, finally, she found it. "Okay, I'm in a room. She busted out of the vent. It doesn't look too clean. Clothes are thrown everywhere...the bed is unmade. It was slept in not too long ago."

"Her room?" asked John.

"It looks like men's clothes that are laying around...except for some ripped ones which were obviously hers, since there's blood all over them."

"Makis..." Ronon nudged John, smiling rudely.

"Who?" asked Laura.

"A friend of Zava's."

"That reminds me, I have to kill him," John glared back at Ronon.

"Anyways, she's not here. She must've been captured again. Wait a minute..."

"What?"

"It says 'Kefflin' here on the mirror. It looks like she used lipstick or something."

"Rodney, we're going to have to repeat the procedure," John said.

"What procedure?"

"We need to figure out who this Kefflin guy is."

* * *

"I'm sorry I was gone long," Kefflin walked in.

"No, you weren't gone long at all...unfortunately," Dakara rolled her eyes.

"I see you've decided to sit and eat." He sat back down.

"Yes, I'm full, thank you."

"Well, I guess I should speak. Dakara, I have known you since a few years after you were born, when your father--Netam--and I became good friends. After the rebellion and the Lucian Alliance was formed, the doctors there had to reform my face because of a blow to the face I had taken. I didn't want to talk to anybody or face Netam, so I kept myself busy with off-world missions. No one really recognized me at all. But, anyways, I have watched you grow into a beautiful woman that words cannot describe."

"What are you saying?"

"I love you. Join me, and we can rule the galaxy together!"

She took her butter knife, dove over the table pinning him to the floor, and held it to his throat. "I have despised the Lucian Alliance ever since it was started. Further more, I hate the very air you breathe!"

"It's a shame, then." His more dangerous knife flashed out and went to her neck as he held her against the wall. "Because I love you." He shoved his face into hers, making Dakara unable to move--or breathe.

The door burst open, John and Ronon up front with the unit of men behind.

"Let go of her," John commanded as Kefflin looked at them.

Dakara recognized the opportunity and took it, pinning his arm behind him with his knife to his throat. "Die knowing I will never love some one that's old enough to be my father," she whispered before slitting his throat, but as she did she felt a pain in her side--in his last move he thrusted the butter knife as far into her as it would go. He collapsed to the ground.

Ronon caught Dakara before she could hit the ground.

_The ceiling transformed into the sky. She was in Ronon's arms; he was running. _

_"Where are we going?"_

_"We can't miss the sun rise."_

_"It's night time, though..."_

_"It's almost here...Dakara..._Dakara! Wake up!"

They were running down the halls, Ronon was trying to keep her awake.

"Where's the sun rise?"

"Just stay with me, Dakara."

They made it to the Jumper as the alarm screeched in their ears.

"Close the hatch! Let's take off!"

"Dakara..._Dakara, show me your sunrise."_

_She looked up-- there was a planet not too far away. The rays of the sun were peeking past, casting light on them and filling her eyes._

"That's my sunrise, Ronon...look..."

Outside of the Jumper was the nearby planet with the sun stepping from behind it.

"John, hurry, we're losing her!"

"I'm trying Ronon--these d-- fighters of theirs are guarding the Stargate!"

"Diversion?" suggested Rodney.

"Go into cloak, then fire one of the drones--they might think it's some magic trick. Dial the gate ASAP and put in the clearance code."

"Yes, sir," Major Lorne nodded.

They went into cloak and the drone was set free. They took the bait and went after it as the gate was dialed and the code was entered, and they went through uncloaked with ease.

"Ronon..._Ronon."_

_"Yes, Dakara?"_

_"Where is your sunrise? I want to see it again."_

_"You're looking at it." He gestured towards the horizon where the sun was stretching up into the sky._

_"It's beautiful..."_

* * *

Dakara opened her eyes as everything came into focus.

Zoe looked over, still restrained and in the hospital bed next to Dakara. "Good morning, _Dakava_. How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts...I feel dizzy...Wait, _Dakava_? I'm _Dakara_!"

"Not at the moment, actually."

"You're not making sense."

"No, _you're_ not making sense."

"I don't feel like playing one of your mind games, Zava. I'm tired and--What the h-- did you guys do to me!?" She sat up quickly, breathing fast.

_Hello, Dakara._

"Ava!? Zava, why do I have Ava inside of me!?"

"I'm Zoe now, not Zava. I won't be Zava ever again."

"You mean I have Ava for the rest of my _life_!?"

"No, just for the next month."

"But you just said for the rest of my life!"

"Who told you that?"

"You did!"

"No I didn't."

"Then what did you say?"

"You have one week with a snake inside of you."

"A _week_? With some snake-like thing!?"

_I won't "blend" with you._

"A week? Who are you talking to?"

"Zava--Zoe--quit with the mind games. How long do I have Ava inside of me?"

"24 hours."

"Thank you."

"Is she okay?"

"Who?"

"Ava. Is she alive?"

"Yes, she's fine."

"Ava? Ava?"

"She's not talking through me."

"Come on, Dakara, this is a life and death situation for me! I need to know that she's alright."

Dakara sighed. "Alright, Ava, work your magic."

"Zoe?" Ava spoke.

"Ava! You're okay!"

"Yes, I'm fine, thankfully."

"I'm so happy you're okay."

"Yes, now, Zoe, tell me how I got this snake inside of me," Dakara went back in control.

"You were dying, barely alive when Ronon carried you in..."

_Ronon, Dakara..._

_What are you talking about?_

"...muttering something about a sunrise. You had no chance of survival whatsoever. Ava was as dead as ever, not responding or anything. So, we made a quick transfer and got her safely inside of you. She was screaming for a bit, but then got better and was sitting up and looking around. So, then she got started on you and we all lived happily ever after."

"Wondeful. So, how long to I have to stay like this?"

"Not much longer. Dr. Keller is coming back with the test results and I should join you in about a day. Some guy Dr. McGraw is coming as well and he'll talk to you about sharing a body with a Symbiote. I'll help him. And he's going to help me not go insane for the next 24 hours I'm here."

Makis came in and walked over to Dakara--Dakava for now. "How are you, Ava?"

"I'm fine," Zoe was amazed that Dakara let Ava speak.

"Well, as much as I'd love to kiss you, Dakara might be a little freaked out about that. So, until tomorrow, I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Makis," Zoe beckoned.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"You can kiss me"

He walked over and planted one on sweetly on her lips. "You more than anything."

Dr. Keller walked in. "Alright, Dakava, you are free to go as soon as Dr. Phil is through with you. He's going to talk to you about adapting to another consiousness inside of you. And Zoe, here is your first dose. You need a dose every 2 hours, but if you feel the slightest bit dizzy, please tell me." She put the needle into Zoe's arm and injected the orange fluid.

"I'll see you later. Col. Carter wants to talk to me," Makis excused himself.

"So is he like your boyfriend or something?" Dr. Keller asked.

"More or less. Ava started it," Zoe smiled, pointing.

"Well, I can tell he loves you alot."

Dr. McGraw came in. "I believe we had an appointment?"

"Hello, Phil, I'd like you to meet Dakava and Zoe, normally Zava and Dakara," Dr. Keller greeted.

"Pleasure. Now, Dakava, me and Zoe are going to give you some tips on how to live with your new friend."

"Friend?"

"Oh, come on Dakara--you never seemed to hate me when I was in Zoe," Ava protested.

"That's because you were _in Zoe_!"

"Relax, Dakara. You'll be fine," Phil stopped them.

Dr. Keller silently left as usual.

"Dakara, you have to think of your...body as a house, and you live there. Ava is merely a guest," Zoe tried.

"Thank you, Zoe, you're so helpful," Dakara snapped.

"I see you trying!"

"Zoe, Dakara, stop. Now Zoe, close your eyes, take deep breath, and relax. Dakara, Zoe is trying to help.

"Alright, Dakara, think of your body as a car. You and Ava are going on a very long road trip--"

"Car? Road trip?"

"A car is our way of transportation back on earth. A road is where you drive it. A road trip is what friends do when they want to take a vacation to a faraway place in a car. Get it?"

"Yes."

"Anyways, you and Ava are on a roadtrip. You need to take turns driving."

"I see...still, this is very traumatic! What if Ava wants to sleep and--"

"Dakara, you don't need to sleep. What I do at night is spend time communicating with Ava and talking to her," Zoe butt in.

"Thank you, Zoe."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Zoe?" John poked his head around the corner. 

She opened her eyes.

"I have something for you."

He stepped around the corner with his laptop under his arm a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"What's that?"

"It's called a laptop." He set it down while he undid the restraints around her wrists. "Carter wouldn't let me take you to your room, but I thought we could watch a movie or something on the laptop. I brought popcorn."

She sat up and rubbed her wrists.

"I know, they're not fun."

"Tell me about it. So...what are we watching?"

"Carter suggested we watched something called _Walk the Line_. I easily agreed to it since it's about my favorite guy Johnny Cash."

"Sounds interesting enough."

"Good!" He set the laptop on her lap and put in the movie.

With his arm around her she watched her very first movie...

And fell inlove with Johnny Cash.

* * *

_"Well...This is nice," Dakara looked around. It was a beach. Ava sat on the sand as Dakara examined her own mind._

_"Zoe was by a waterfall. Sometimes we travelled together in our dreams, like the outer rim of the Pegasus galaxy. And we could never die."_

_"This is actually really cool."_

_"I could have Ronon join us."_

_"What?"_

_"You were dreaming left and right about him while I was making you better."_

_"You won't tell him, right?"_

_"'Course not. You can look after him for the rest of your life and he'll never know."_

_"Shut up."_

_"Well, anyways...You should do something nice for Zoe, since she's all restrained and whatever. She's been stuck there for 2 days almost."_

_"The extraction is a noon, right?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Interesting. Well, I guess we should talk...or whatever."_

_"Where do you want to go?"_

_"Take me back in time."_

_"To where?"_

_"To me. My life."_

_"Okay."_

_The scene blurred, then came into focus in a dusty place with mudbrick buildings. It was night time._

_They looked through the window. Dakara saw her younger self, her father, another woman, and a little boy a little older than the young Dakara._

_The woman was being held by Netam, telling the children a story._

_"You never told Zoe you had a brother."_

_"Neim was his name. He hated me forever."_

_"Why?"_

_"My mother died because I wanted to get my dolly. The Goa'uld were...punishing us...and killing everyone who disobeyed. I ran back and my mother got in the way of the spear that should've ended my life. My father never smiled, never laughed, and my brother became a bully."_

_"That's horrible."_

_"Yes, it is. Show me Dakara's life before you came."_

_The background blurred and they were inside a beautiful palace made of the rarest marbles and tapestries. Ava led her through a curtain where a man, a woman, and a young girl sat together around the fire place. The man had his arm around the woman, and the woman held the girl._

_"Her family?"_

_"Yes."_

_"They look so close."_

_"Her father especially. He loved Zoe more than anything. Zoenda, actually, was her name."_

_"It's sad that we're both orphans."_

_"Maybe not."_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"You will see. Trust in fate. It will take you where ever you need to be."

* * *

_"Alright, Zoe, here it is--your last dose." Dr. Keller put a drop of orange liquid into the IV packet.

It quickly fell down to the bottom and through the tube into her system.

"Dakava will be here in an hour with your Symbiote."

"Thanks, Dr. Keller. You've been so kind to me."

"Call me Jennifer."

"Jennifer. That's a nice name."

"Thank you."

"Can I lose the restraints? Walk around a bit?"

"Sure." She went over and undid the restraints. "But don't leave the infirmary."

"I won't."

* * *

"Well, Dakara, you're good to go," Dr. Keller smiled at her.

"You mean I'm Dakara again?" Dakara asked.

"Yes, 100 percent."

"What about me? Is something wrong?" asked Zava with concern.

"Not exactly."

"I'll see you later Zoe--Zava. Good luck!" Dakara waved as she left.

"Well, what's up? Can't I leave now?" Zava urged.

Jennifer could only look at her.

**_THE END_**


	3. Alien

**__**

Alien 

**_By KaytieGrl_**

**_With help from BriBri_**

"Hello, Dakara," Zava greeted.

"Hello, Zava. How are you?"

"I'm fine. You?"

"Never better. Now that Ava's back, I can definately feel at home."

"Where's Makis?"

"Carter wanted him to go on a simple off-world mission. She wants to know whether she can trust him or not."

"I see. So, what's up?"

"Nothing, really."

"Well, I have to go--Teyla and I are going to spar for a bit."

"Sounds interesting. Let me know how it turns out."

"I will."

Zava continued down the hall. She had spent the past week alone in her room talking with Ava trapped in her room. She was feeling more and more sick, but...she wasn't worried. She wasn't going to die.

She ran into John. "Hello, there," she stopped him with her arms around his neck, "Who's this hottie? Are you busy tonight?"

"No, why?" he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Just was wondering if your laptop had anymore movies?"

"Plenty."

"Good..." their lips met for a moment. "I'll see you later."

She ended up exactly where she meant to: infront of Ronon's door. "Ronon?"

"Come in!"

She walked through the door. He was--as usual--sitting on his bed sharpenning his knife. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat or something down at the cafeteria?"

"I guess." He dropped the knife and followed her down there.

Sitting at the table, he noticed her tray was almost empty. "Not hungry?"

"What? Oh, well...no, I guess not."

"Are you sick or something? I'd figured that after being in your room for one whole week alone you'd be starving."

"Dr. Keller took care of me."

"I see. So, what's this about?"

"I thought we could exchange some information..."

"What do you want to know? Not sure I'd tell you, but...okay."

"How do you feel about Dakara?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you think of her?"

"She's...cool, I guess. Why do you want to know?"

"I just thought you guys looked like a good couple..."

"Very funny."

"Seriously."

"I'm flattered, Zava. So, what are you going to tell me?" He took a huge bite of one of the sandwiches.

"Okay, well...Here goes. Dakara's pregnant."

He spit it out. "What?"

"Yep."

"Dakara's pregnant? You're telling me this why?"

"Who said Dakara's pregnant?"

"You did!"

"No, no, Dakara's not pregnant. You are."

"I'm pregnant? How's that even possible?"

"I know! Who's telling you this stuff?"

"Zava, stop playing around. Seriously, tell me what's going on?"

"Okay, okay...I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I didn't know what else to tell you that's worth knowing what I want to know."

"Well _that's_ not what I want to know." He stood up. "I'm eating in my room."

"Fine."

* * *

"Hey, Zava," Dakara popped in sweaty.

Zava was in her room eating ice cream, reading a book, and listening to a Johnny Cash CD playing. Dakara noticed several empty cartons of the ice cream.

"What is that?" she asked, sitting down next to her.

"Ice cream. Jennifer brought it from Earth. It's really good. Want some?"

"I guess."

Zava handed her the spoon. Dakara took a bite, then another and another...

"Good, isn't it?" asked Zava, snatching her spoon back.

"Totally. Why'd you get some and not me?"

"I'm expecting."

"Expecting what?"

"Guess."

After a moment, Dakara got it. "No...Who's the father?"

"I don't know."

"It must be Sheppard."

"Actually Makis and I had a...reunion while John was out saving you...Keller was out and Makis got me out of the restraints."

"Don't tellme any more...So you don't know who it is?"

"Nope."

"Does Sheppard know?"

"Nope."

"What about Makis?"

"Nope."

"Does anyone know?"

"Yup."

"Who!?"

"Me, you, Jennifer, and the one and only...Ronon."

"Ronon? Why would Ronon know?"

"I was trying to get some info out of him."

"Like what?"

"Where he came from, his life...all of that stuff. Didn't get very much though."

"You're pathetic. When are you going to tell Makis and Sheppard?"

"When they notice."

"Don't you think Ronon would tell Sheppard?"

"I doubt it...Ronon!" she went on the radio.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Don't tell Sheppard."

"Don't tell him what?"

"What I told you at lunch."

"Whatever."

"He won't tell," Zava grinned as she took another bite.

"Whatever," Dakara shook her head and stole the ice cream, taking another bite before Zava took it back.

"Go get your own."

* * *

"Do you want to spar today?" Teyla asked Zava as Zava was on her way to the infirmary.

"Jennifer says I shouldn't do excessive activity for a while."

"I see...Do you know why?"

"So I don't get dizzy or anything; it's because I'm still getting used to being off of the Enzyme."

"It's been a week, Zava, wouldn't you be off it already?"

"I was on it for a while, so...yeah."

"Whatever you say. I'll see you later."

"Farewell." Zava went inside the infirmary in search of Jennifer, and finally found her. "Jennifery, would it kill me to spar for a bit?"

"It probably won't, but just to be on the safe side..."

"What if I stopped the moment I started hurting?"

"Does Teyla know about your condition?"

"No..."

"Well, she's been pregnant before. I guess I could stick you with her and she could help you and tell you what to do."

"Okay, I guess..."

"Teyla Emmagen to the Infirmary," Jennifer spoke on the radio.

"Listen, I don't want Sheppard or Makis to know until it's kinda...apparent."

"What ever you say."

Teyla walked in. "Yes, Dr. Keller, what is it?"

"I want you to watch over Zava for a while."

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"Well, she's pregnant."

"So it's not the Enzyme?"

"No," Zava shook her head. "Sorry I lied."

"It is quite alright."

"So...can we still spar?"

"Of course, but not as hard. We'll go easy."

"I'm a Tok'ra. _You're_ gonna have to spar hard."

* * *

"John, We have a problem," Col. Carter spoke to him in her office.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting down.

"People in certain piers are disappearing."

"What do you mean...'disappearing'? Like...off of the sensors?"

"Like off of the Lifesign detectors."

"And you want me to go over and investigate?"

"Yes."

"Which pier?"

"East, and hurry."

"Sure will."

* * *

"John, where are you going?" Teyla stopped him on her way from her sparring with Zava, who was directly behind her.

"People are disappearing in the East pier. Wanna come?"

"Sure, but--"

"Can I come as well?" Zava asked.

"Zava, I think--"

"Jennifer just said to take it easy."

Teyla sighed. "What kind of disappearing?"

"Like dead disappearing," John said.

"Zava, maybe you should stay."

"What's wrong with her?" asked John.

"The Enzyme. My body's still getting used to being without it. Come on, it's not like We're going to be fighting something huge."

"People are dying, Zava."

"But are there lifesigns that are out of the ordinary? John, it could just be a gas. I'll be fine. Trust me."

John sighed sharply. "Fine. Suit up and meet me in the gateroom in...15 minutes."

Zava smiled and kissed him. "Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"Does anything look out of the ordinary to you?" John asked Rodney from inside the oxygen suit.

"Not really...the atmosphere looks normal. No bodies...maybe everything is out of the ordinary," he rolled his eyes.

"I seriously am beginning to hate these things," Ronon shruggedd his shoulders, trying to get more comfortable.

"I'm sorry, Ronon--they didn't have a size labelled 'bear'," Rodney continued scanning.

"Unless the atmosphere is deadly, is there a reason for me to be wearing this?"

"Fine, take your chances!"

"Good."

"Uh, Ronon," John stopped him.

"Yeah?"

"It'd make me feel better if you kept it on."

"Fine."

"Hey, Rodney," Zava was looking up, "is the roof supposed to do that?" She pointed the light at where she was looking.

It was a huge hole, broken from the inside and leading to the airshaft.

"No, it's not..."

"The gas must've ruptered from here," Dakara suggested.

"Or there could be a big monster here," Zava spoke her thoughts.

"How could it go undetected? I'm sorry, Zava, but I'm going with Dakara," Rodney biased.

"No, I've seen it happen before. They could be cloaked. After they feed in one place, they'll move to the next, and the next, and the next..."

"Okay, Zava, we get it!" Teyla stopped her.

"Goodness. You don't need to be so harsh."

"Carter, this is Sheppard--I advise that you shield every part of Atlantis except for the East Pier."

"Is it a gas?" she asked.

"Worse. Zava thinks there's some kind of alien inside that's cloaking itself."

"It could be part of some organization," Zava butt in.

"How will we get you guys in?"

"Don't worry about us. We'll be there shortly. Just put up the shields."

"Will-do. Be back before supper, Sheppard."

"I will. Sheppard out. Rodney, we need to go to the control room in her and I need you to find some way to detect our alien friend."

"Got it."

As they made their way, Teyla dropped back beside Zava and whispered, "I knew you shouldn't have come."

"Relax, Teyla, I'll be fine. If worse comes to worse, we'll have the Daedalus beam us out."

"Whatever you say, Zava. Just promise me you'll take it easy."

"Don't sweat it and I won't."

* * *

"John, one problem," Rodney realized when they got there. 

"What?"

"How am I supposed to track something that's cloaked?"

"Can't you sense high energy levels?" Zava suggested.

"We'd get the Naquadah generators, Zava, but thanks."

"Turn off every single one we don't need."

"That makes sense..."

"See?"

"I'll get started on it. We need to split into teams and disable all of the Naquedah generators except for the one controlling this hallway."

"I'll take Zava. Ronon, take Dakara, but don't kill eachother, and Teyla, stay with Rodney. We'll be back soon," John ordered before leaving with Zava.

* * *

"John, would you slow down?"

"We got the one that was far away. We have to hurry."

"I'm getting tired and...a little dizzy."

"Can you wait here?"

"Yes."

"'Kay, I'll be back soon."

"I love you."

"Me, too."

* * *

"Ya know, I'm getting pretty d-- tired of these suits. Unless you give me a good reason, McKay, I'm taking this this off!" Ronon unziped the suit and took it off.

"Sorry, Rodney, I'm with him, too. It's getting pretty hot in here," Dakara followed Ronon.

"Okay, fine, but if you pass out, don't blame it on me!" McKay exploded over the radio.

"Uh, Rodney...Do the airvents usually make weird clicking sounds?" Zava asked over the radio.

"No, why?"

* * *

"'Cuz they are now," Zava stepped out of the oxygen suit, gripping her gun and aiming it at the roof as the clicking came closer and closer.

"Zava, get out of there," John ordered.

"Holy sh--!" Zava blasted the gun with out end until the thing that emerged from the ceiling was, in fact, dead.

"Zava!"

"It's okay, John--it's dead...and it's not pretty..."

"What is it?" Teyla asked.

"How about I just drag it over to you guys and you can see..."

"Don't strain yourself!"

"Would you just stop! Teyla, seriously, you're sounding like Dakara."

"Haha, never heard that one before," Dakara spoke sarcastically.

"I'll help you, Zava--I'm on my way back I'll be there," John replied.

"I think I've got it. John, you can catch up to me." She pulled it from its hole and dragged it halfway back before John caught up to her.

"Wow...it looks like something off of Alien..."

"What's Alien?"

"A movie."

"I'll have to see it some time."

"Deffinately."

* * *

"What is that?" Rodney asked asked Zava and John came in dragging the big green monster.

"This here is George. He got hungry and tried to eat Zava," John said. Then he picked up the alien's hand and made it wave at Rodney, then in a fake voice, he said, "Hello, Rodney! I'm George!"

"Haha, very funny. You know, I'm seriously tired of you naming things why can't I name it?"

"Because I found it!"

"Actually, John, I found it," Zava butt in for a second.

"Close enough. I suggest that I name it since I'm leading the mission."

"But you got to name the Orion, the Puddle Jumper, Bob, Mike, Steve, and now George! It's my turn."

"You guys are seriously acting like kids! Its name is Fluffy and that's the last of it!" Zava dragged 'Fluffy' onto the table, leaving Rodney and John to stare at eachother in silence until Teyla broke it.

"Since we have named...Fluffy, why don't we see how it functions."

"You mean like...disecting it?" asked Rodney.

"Yes."

"I don't do that. That's Dr. Keller."

"I could do it," Ava volunteered. "I did some biology research back with the Lucian Alliance. Zoe got bored after two months, but...still, I think I've gone far enough. Besides, I don't trust you with Fluffy." She held Fluffy close and glared at Rodney menecingly.

"Let the girl do it, Rodney," John smiled, finding it humorous that Rodney actually had a look of terror in his eyes.

"Go ahead, Zava."

* * *

"Rodney, Ronon and I are heading back," Dakara said.

"Alright. Fluffy's dead and Zava's disecting it," Rodney replied over the radio.

"Fluffy?" Ronon asked.

"She named the monster."

"I'm surprised John let her."

"Yeah, so am I. It was originally named 'George', but...yeah, Zava took over."

"Alright, well...we'll be there soon. Dakara out."

After a moment of silence as they walked back together, Ronon spoke.

"So, Zava's...pregnant?"

"Yep."

"Interesting. I should tell Sheppard..."

"Don't Ronon."

"I'm just kidding."

"So, did you have a family? A wife, kids?"

"Close enough. There was a woman."

"Was she beautiful?"

"Are you kidding? She was the most beautiful of them all."

"What was her name?"

"Melena. She was so set on staying and working at the hospital..."

"Then what happened?"

"She died in an explosion after I tried to persuade her to come with me. It was all thanks to Kell. He was such a coward. My whole squadron--and many more--were killed so he could get away."

"Well, did he?"

"He did, but I found him later and killed him. If I had it my way, he should've been sucked the life out of like so many others I watched on the hive ship."

"That's horrible."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I'd been running so long I never really stopped to think at all."

"Well, it was a good story."

"What's yours?"

"Mine? It's nothing compared to yours."

"Still, I like a good story as well."

"Alright then...I grew up on an enslaved planet called Langerusa with my big brother Neim, my father, and my mother. My mother was the most beautiful woman of them all. No amount of dirt or blood could take away her beauty. I always wanted to grow up to look like her. I have her eyes and her lips, you know. Her name was Aerusa.

"Anyways, we were slaves to a Goa'uld named Ha'thar. There was a rebellion one day, so she decided to evacuate all of the survving slaves to her Ha'tak mothership. Before my family was taken, I got scared and ran home, with my mother chasing after me. A Jaffa saw this and ran after us. She got in the way of his spear. Not only was she killed, by my unborn sibling as well. I was an alien to my brother and father after that on the ship. We spent a year there, then finally we rebelled. Unfortunately I was the only one who successfully escaped in a Tel'tak cargo ship. I went to the nearest planet--Shazcaban. Unfortunately hours after I landed, it was getting ready to explode. I barely excaped with a very traumatized six-year-old Zava. We managed upon a Jaffa planet, but the Jaffa there had rebelled and were no longer under the influence of the Goa'uld. A kind woman there--Fal'tokera--took care of my and Zava for the next 10 years, until she got word that my father had started something called the Lucian Alliance. I eagerly joined, bringing Zava with me. We were kept prisoner, though, for one week while they ran background checks on us. After we were free to roam around and given our own quarters, I worked with Neim for a while, but I couldn't reestablish that brotherly-sisterly bond we once had. In fact, my first word was 'Neem', his name. I haven't heard from him since, though. Now, I'm here, my father's dead, though, and thank goodness so is Kefflin, and the Lucian Alliance is headed down-hill. So, there it is. My story."

"I like it. Do you know Zava's?"

"It's not much different than mine, exept she watched what she called home for six whole years explode into nothing and had amnesia attacks for quite a while after that until you guys came along."

"I'll have to ask her."

They walked through the door. "We're back!" Dakara exclaimed proudly, tossing her gun to the side.

"Ooh, good! I want you to meet Fluffy!" Zava stepped back from the alien with its guts exposed.

"Tempting, but no..."

"Whatever. Anyways, you guys are just in time to hear what I have discovered."

"Can't wait. What is it?"

"First, I can't do anything with it because it burnt my scalpel, suggesting it has some sort of extreme acid inside of it, so looking is all we can do," Zoe said. "Second, this thing is extremely identical to the Wraith except for the fact it acts on instinct, like an animal," Ava said. "They don't think, they do," Zoe said. "And, they suck the life out of you, then eat your bones," Ava said. "Which is a guess because we haven't found any bodies," Zoe said. "But all the same," Ava said. "Yummy," Zoe finished, smiling broadly, her eyes flashing every single time she switched. (She didn't care to bow her head as other Tok'ra do--it took too much time)

"Interesting...So, Fluffy is...a cave-man Wraith?" asked John.

"Yup."

"Sounds like Ronon," Rodney muttered.

"What? Ronon asked, looking at Rodney.

"Nothing. So, Zava...anything else to report?"

"Yes, actually."

"What is it, then?"

"It's still alive," Ava said.

"I'm sorry?"

"It's heart's still beating and it's still breathing," Ava said. "Nothing we're doing is killing it!" Zoe exclaimed. "I don't even think I can kill it without losing something!" Ava finished.

"Let me try," Ronon shoved her aside and started firing at Fluffy until he thought it was enough.

Zava looked at it. "Nope, still breathing," Zoe said. "_And_ it's healing," Ava nodded.

"The only way to kill the Alien, though, was to either drench it in molten rock then spraw it with really cold water or shove it into space," John remembered.

"Oh, come on, John, you seriously think this could be anything like the movie?" Rodney asked, annoyed

"It's worth a shot. Carter, this is Sheppard, come in please."

"Yes, John, go ahead," She replied on the radio.

"Okay, good news--it's not gas."

"Then what explains the disappearing?"

"Well, see, I was just getting to that part. We have a Wraith...that acts like a dog...and, um...one's lying here next to me, actually, and we can't kill it."

"Excuse me?"

"But, I was thinking, if we flew into space and dropped this little bad boy--"

"His name's Fluffy!" Zava butt in.

"Thank you, Zava, where was I? Oh, yes, if we flew into space and dropped him off we'd be okay."

"Do you guys want a Jumper?"

"Yes."

"Come get it."

"W-w-w-w-wait! What if there's another one!?" Rodney stopped them.

"Rodney, if you searched for the power sources these little bunnies should be on the screen! Listen to me for once!" Zava scolded.

"See, I was just getting to that, thank you!"

"You're welcome!" Ava smiled, not knowing that Rodney was actually being sarcastic because she was focusing on how to kill Fluffy.

"Very funny."

"What?"

"Okay, then...Carter, would you, uh...bring me a Jumper ASAP and...we'll be firing away," John summed it all up.

"Will-do. You guys take care."

"You, too. Sheppard out. Okay, man the guns and let's head out. Same teams, except I'm switching Zava for Teyla and...Zava, just watch over Rodney and Fluffy."

"Got it."

* * *

Ronon and Dakara walked at first in silence as they listened, but then Ronon got tired of it.

"So, Dakara...what was all of that 'sunrise' nonsense you were babling on about a week ago?" asked Ronon.

"I love sunsets and what not. I started dreaming about them. I guess before you're supposed to die your mind flashes back to the thing you love or want the most."

Ronon shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I was always flashing back to the cafeteria, though, so..."

They laughed together. "Honestly, a few weeks ago, I couldn't see us laughing together."

"Honestly neither could I."

"Wait, shut up." She stopped, listening.

"Now, wait a minute, just because a few weeks ago--"

"No, I mean shush! I hear something..."

Ronon stopped. They heard the clicking and rustling as it made their way towards them.

"Lay down," he whispered, doing so with his gun aimed up.

Dakara was close behind him. "What do I do this time if I want to stay alive?"

"Forget getting behind me."

"I'm not planning on that. Same as last time?"

"Yeah--run."

The Alien shot out over Ronon as he fired, but this one wasn't going down as easily. Its hand pressed against his chest and Dakara heard roars of anger from Ronon before she acted and cut off the thing's hand. it hissed at her, then retreated.

"Are you okay!?" she asked, helping him sit up.

"You didn't run."

"I wasn't going to! It was sucking the life out of you!"

"That doesn't mean you can't leave me."

"I don't keep promises, Ronon. Sheppard, we have a problem. One of Fluffy's brothers jumped out and attacked Ronon. I cut off it's hand, but...it's still attached to his chest."

"I'm naming it Puff!" Zava exclaimed.

He ripped it off with an agonizing grunt. "Not anymore."

"Trade Ronon for Zava--"

"I'm fine, John! I just need a second."

"John, we might have to take Atlantis into space and hold our breath or something," Dakara suggested.

There was no answer.

"John!?"

"Carter, this is Sheppard, we're coming back. Prepare to take Atlantis into space with the shielding we have now. We'll have to evacuate the rest of the East Pier, but still...Is there anyway to open the vents to outside?"

"We'll find that out. Head back and--"

"John! oh my--AAAHH!!!" Dakara could recognize it as Zava.

"We gotta get back there," Ronon started running, followed closely by Dakara.

When they got in there they saw Zava on the ground, but no Rodney--or Fluffy.

"Rodney!?" Ronon yelled.

"Y-yes?" he was huddled in a corner shaking.

"Rodney's okay...Fluffy's gone--"

"Zava?" John interrupted Dakara. She on the floor, face down.

He hesitated before commanding, "Turn her over."

Dakara did so. "She's alive. A major scratch to the back that comes around, but...nothing Ava can't heal."

"Okay, Teyla and I are heading back. It's not safe here anymore. You guys go ahead--"

"I'm not leaving without you, Sheppard!" Ronon interrupted, leaning on the table for balance.

"Ronon, you should rest--"

"I'm fine, Dakara."

"Seriously, that thing could have some sort of disease!"

"It was obviously an experiment gone wrong. They probably kept...like, the queen or something and mutated her...I don't know," Rodney suggested, getting up and getting his things together. "But I do know that I'm not sticking around here any longer because that thing's going to kill me!"Rodny said pointing his finger in the air.

"Shut up, Rodney!" Ronon ordered.

"Don't tell me to shut up, you--"

"No, seriously, both of you!" Dakara stopped them, listening. "Get under the table."

Ronon shoved Zava under there after Rodney and Dakara crawled in before it shot down, clamping its jaws on his side. He yelled out in pain. before stabbing its eye out, then it let go and retracted back into the vents.

Dakara was the first to crawl out--Ronon was spitting up blood. "We have to get him to the infirmary, now. John, you'd better start running!"

"I'm here!" he burst through the door and the only thing he saw was blood. "Okay...I can take Zava. Dakara, Teyla, help Ronon. It's time to go."

They took a transporter to get here faster.

When they came through, Makis was just coming back. He noticed the comotion. He went to Carter. "What's happening?"

"We've evacuated the rest of the East Pier...finally. We're taking off into space to try and kill some type of mutated Wraith."

"Carter, I just found something!" Dr. Zalenka caught her attention.

"Yes, Raddik?"

"Some one had blotted them out. Maybe it's a fault in Atlantis, but the whole East Pier is crawling with them. What's more, more are popping up. We have to take off. Now. I can probably apply enough pressure to shoot them out of Atlantis, but until then, we need to get out now."

"John, get to the chair as soon as you've dropped Zava off to the infirmary."

"I'm on my way now."

"Good."

"What happened to Zava?" Makis asked, concerned.

"She took a large scratch. Go to the infirmary--she should be there."

* * *

_He saw it...he was jogging along the beach, the sun was just about to go down. He saw someone sitting in the distance. He shrugged, then continued._

_It was Dakara. She smiled at him. "Hello, Ronon. Care to join me?"_

_"Sure." He sat next to her. "Am I dying?"_

_She looked at him. "What makes you say that?"_

_"The last thing I knew you and Teyla were dragging me along and now...I'm here."_

_"Yes, Ronon. You are dying. I'm standing beside your bedside."_

_"Interesting. So, is this like one of those flashes? The ones I usually had were of my past."_

_"You seemed to have stopped running some time ago."_

_"Haha...yeah..."_

_"You don't care about yourself, do you?"_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"Well, you put Zava under the table before you tried to come under. You've saved my butt more than I've saved yours. You wanted me to promise to leave you behind. You think you're worthless?"_

_"Like I said in one of our arguments a while ago--I have nothing to live for."_

_"But Ronon, there are people that care for you--some even...love you."_

_"Like who? You?"_

_"Yes."_

_"In my dreams."_

_"Ronon, listen. This could be a dream, or this could be real...But do you really want to argue with me in your dreams?"_

_"No."_

_"Exactly." She leaned in until there lips touched._

He opened his eyes as a bright flash of the infirmary lights came in. There was a blurry figure standing over him, but he knew who it was.

He heard her speak. "He's not going to live. That thing took a big bite. He's fading in and out of conciousness."

"Could I give him Ava?" Zoe asked. "Zoe, I'm trying to heal you right now! You'd be dead if I wasn't here," Ava argued.

_He felt her in his arms. The gentle breeze wizzed by as they sat, watching the sunset. _

_"I could never have envisioned this so long ago."_

_"Neither could I."__

* * *

_"We have to do something!" Dakara argued.

"Zava?" Makis walked in.

"Makis!"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. "How are you?"

"Better. Ronon, though..."

"He's going to die, Makis. You have to do something! Dr. Keller knows there's no hope," Dakara begged.

"What can I do!?"

"He's right. I can do something," Zava held out her hand to the wound.

* * *

_"These are your last moments of life," Dakara said, watching as a white glow started where the sun had once been. "Once that reaches us, it's over."_

_"I bet you guys left me. The beast came down, and you had to leave me. You kept your promise."_

_"Can't you see the signs, Ronon? I love you!"_

_"I know you do--"_

_"Now, the Dakara standing over you. _She_ loves you."_

_He was quiet for a moment as he watched as the glow got closer and closer._

_"Let's not worry about that now. Right now, it's just you and me."_

_"You're not afraid to die. That's good."_

_"What's Sheppard doing?"_

_"He's flying Atlantis."_

_"That's right...we have to kill the son of a b-- that did this to me."_

_"You should thank it."_

_"Why?"_

_"We wouldn't be here."_

_"True."_

_The glow was right infront of him, creeping onto his foot as it slowly enveloped him._

_"So this is it?" he asked._

_"Unfortunately. I"ll be very sad, Ronon. Many people with grieve your death."_

_"I wonder what it's like..."_

_"You'll find out."_

_It finally enveloped him as he squeezed his eyes shut._ Nothing. He felt nothing. Was he breathing? Yes. He opened one eye. Gemma, Dakara, and Zava were watching him. "Am I dead yet?"

"No...I saved you," Zava smiled.

"What?"

"My Goa'uld healing device. It was simple enough to use. Just put my hand out, concentrate, and presto, you're well again!"

"Scary...a Goa'uld saved me?"

Zava's eyes flashed as Ava took control. She looked menacing as she said, "We are not Goa'uld! We are Tok'ra, and there is a very big difference, than you very much!"

"Sorry. Still...it's scary..."

* * *

"How's it coming, John?" Carter asked over the radio.

"We're going into hyperspace. Once we're in hyperspace, I'll be back down there. How's Ronon and Zava?"

"Zava used a Goa'uld Healing Device to save Ronon. They're both fine."

"Good, good...Well, okay, I'll just...sit here. We're not out of the woods yet, though."

"I know. I'll see you in the gate room."

"Okey-dokey."

* * *

"What's the status on the aliens?" Carter asked Zelanka.

"They are all dead. I have increased pressure in the air vents, so everything in there should be on its way out."

"Good. Let me know the moment we're 'out of the woods' as John likes to put it."

"I sure will."

* * *

"So, you're doing fine?" Dakara asked, still standing by his side.

"For now, yes." Ronon was still lying in the bed, his wounds taking a bit longer to heal than expected.

"Did you have a flashback or something? I mean, while you were out?"

He was quiet for a moment, hesitating before saying, "Yes."

"What was it about?"

"I...I was running on a beach, and...there was a woman there. We were talking, and...what not. I was holding her before I woke up again."

"Who was she?"

"I don't know."

"Oh. Well, the faces were all blurred in my dreams as well. I mean...who says you can see the face of the person you love. It's a mystery, isn't it? I mean, John and Zava probably aren't really meant for eachother, and...and..."

"Dakara."

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

She could see some tears forming in her eyes. "No." She left immediately.

* * *

"Hey, I guessed you'd be here," Zava walked into Dakara's room where she was trying to meditate.

She got no response.

"Listen, um...Ronon said you looked pretty torn up before you, uh...ran out, I mean."

Still nothing.

"I could bring Teyla in here and we could all--"

"Would you just leave!?"

"Excuse me?"

"I am in pain here, okay!? You don't even understand!"

"You could probably tell me, for starters."

Dakara was on her feet, now, looking out the window. "He's nothing. I shouldn't be crying over him."

"Crying over who?"

"Nevermind! You know, just forget it. Get Teyla, and we can all meditate together."

"Ronon?"

"Just leave, okay!? You're really making me mad!"

"Dakara, listen--"

"No, you listen! I have spent my whole life looking for one person who would just care for me! Some one who would just hold me, and...and tuck me in..."

"Dakara...relax, and please listen to me," Ava spoke this time. She came over as Dakara sat on her bed, then sat next to her, stroking her hair and putting her arm around her. "I'm probably not like Dr. McGraw, but...you've been rejected by both your brother and your father. You just want a man by your side."

"Thanks, Ava. I think I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? We can go into my room and have all of the ice cream we want."

"Thanks, but...I want to meditate some more."

"Get to it, then. I'll check on you later.

* * *

"She's a little shook up...sad, really. But she'll be fine," Zava assured Ronon.

"Why?"

"Um...well, the whole situation was a little...shaking for her. I mean...scary aliens...I almost died..._you_ almost died...we barely made it back...yeah, pretty freaky."

"She's stronger than that. I know."

"Yeha, well..." Finally, Avacouldn't take it, and like a good little Symbiote, she told the truth: "She loves you. The flash back she had was with you holding her. She's upset because she wasn't in your dream."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Brilliant, Ava..."

"Wait...what?"

"Okay, the truth's out, Dakara loves you. Can we just have a happy ending now!?"

"Wow...Well, um...How's Sheppard coming on the whole...driving thing?"

"Pretty good. Actually once you're up and running then we'll head back in there before we take Atlantis back."

"I feel pretty good right now. Get Dr. Keller and I'll be ready to go."

* * *

"Alright, we're back here...doesn't look like anything's alive..." John was looking around, followed by Zava, Teyla, Dakara, Ronon, and Gemmar. "I think we're gonna split up. Telya with me, Zava with Makis, and Ronon with Dakara. Meet back here after you're made a thorough search and nothing before that."

"Alright. Come on Dakara," Ronon led the way as she followed in silence.

After a while, Ronon got tired of this. As usual. "Did you recover yet?"

"From what? Oh...yeah. I'm fine."

"Just so you know, if it makes you feel any better, you don't have to keep your promise if by a very small chance one of those Aliens comes out to get me."

"What if it gets me?"

"I'll rip it apart. I'm still keeping my promise."

"_That_ makes me feel better."

"What did the person in your dream look like?"

"What?"

"While you were going on and on about sunsets a week ago. Who were you with?"

"I can't remember."

"Oh, because...if you did, you might want to talk to this person. You don't want to lose an opportunity."

"What if he doesn't care?"

"You might just have to take that chance."

"What about you? Have you talked to the woman in your dream?"

"She's...kinda...upset at me, I guess."

"Was it Melena?"

"No. I'm afraid not."

"Well, good luck with her. The woman in your dream, I mean."

"She was kinda short, though...maybe Zava's height. She had long blong hair...with red streaks. She was arguing with me for a bit--"

"Are you saying _I_ was in your flashback!?"

"I guess..."

"But...no, that can't be..."

"What do you mean that can't be? You were there, I saw your face as plain as day!"

"I saw yours, too!"

He stopped and turned around so he could face her. "Oh, so you're saying that like John and Zava, we're probably not 'meant to be'?"

"That's not what I'm saying at all!"

"Then what are you saying!!??"

"I don't know!!! Maybe...I _love_ you!?"

"Oh, well that's ironic, 'cuz I love you too!"

She stopped. "Really?"

"Yes. I read the signs a long time ago."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought I wasn't ready."

"Well I am." She kissed him. For real, this time. No flashing and then waking up in the infirmary...they were together, in a empty hall way, alone, and in space. No beach or sunset, just them.

_Close enough.__

* * *

_"So, how have you been since I was gone?" Makis asked.

"Better, actually. Not so dizzy...I guess."

"Well, you were in your room for a whole week, I haven't seen you since then."

"I've been thinking."

"About?"

"I'm not sure. Whether to stay in Atlantis, whether to do this or that...it's complicated."

"What if we left? You and me, together, and we go out to live the life we had planned."

"Don'tget me wrong, Makis, I love you, but--"

"Do you? You and Sheppard seem to make a great couple."

"Now just shut up and listen, Makis!"

"No, you listen! I have been loyal to you for the past four years and this is how you repay me!? It makes me wonder how many other people you've been with."

"Makis! You have to understand--"

"Understand what? I don't understand. We have together for four years and now you're with someone else!?"

"Makis, listen, please!"

He drew his gun out and aimed it at her. "Give me one good reason not to shoot you."

"Wait a minute, what are you doing!? Makis? Makis, please..."

He cocked it.

"Please tell me you're not going to shoot me...Makis? What's wrong? Tell me, I'll fix it."

"Shooting you will fix it all."

She reached her hand up to press for the radio.

"Gonna call your new man? Go ahead. When he finds you, you'll be dead."

"I don't understand why you're doing this!" She threw her hands up, and her years of pick-pocketing went into use as she hit the radio piece in her ear without him noticing.

"I do. You betrayed me. I know why I was supposed to go on the mission--you told Carter to just so you could have some time with that John Sheppard jerk."

"That's not true!"

"You know it is."

"Makis, you know better than this!"

"I'm going to fire in 5...4...3...2..."

In the middle of one, something green shot down, grabbed her, then brought her up into the vents, Makis firing at it from being startled. He heard it scrambling away and made an effort to fire at it again.

Teyla, John, Ronon, and Dakara rounded the bend behind him too see Makis standing there, his gun aimed at the whole.

"What the h-- just happened?" John got mad.

"I don't know," Makis was shaking. He dropped his gun and fell to his knees.

"What did you think you were doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well you better know or else _I'll _shoot _you_!" John aimed it at him.

"John!" Teyla put a hand out to push his gun down. He let her.

"Makis?" Dakara walked up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his arm around and held her to the wall.

John fired at him only to discover--that wasn't Makis. It was a Replicator.

He looked at them, changed into an Ancient, and smiled. "Fooled you, didn't I?"

"Until that last part. What are you going to do to us?"

"I don't know. I might just kill you all and say that last Alien got all of you."

"Is the other Alien a replicator as well?"

"No. It "shut down" when the atmosphere proved uninhabitable. Smart little bugger, eh? Actually, all of them in space are still alive. When they reach a planet, they'll stay there. Forever."

"How do you know so much?"

"When I was created I watched as the Ancients tried to create a 'stupid Wraith'. They tortured it, mutated it--one problem was they used a queen Wraith and actually made it a bit more intelligent and indestructable."

"Great. So, what are you going to do?"

"Keep walking like nothing happened and maybe you'll live. And I'll need your radios. Put them on the ground."

They did so, and he blasted them. No more radios.

* * *

Zava found herself webbed to the wall tight. Then she saw him, barely...he was crunching on some people that didn't make it.

"John, what's your status?" she heard Carter say repeatedly.

She tried to turn it off, but was in too tight. So, she shook her head until it came out.

He was still munching.

She took a deep breath and a long shot, then said, "Fluffy?"

It stopped and looked at her, then crawled over, examining her. "Fluffy, it's me...Zava."

_What are you doing?_

_Trust me._

Its claws flashed out as he cut her free and thumped her to the ground.

"Fluffy? Are you okay?"

She saw the face of a Wraith, not of a dog. Poor thing. After looking her in the face again, it searched her. A claw flashed out again as he cut into her leg. She gritted her teeth tightly together as it was digging, then she felt him pull something. He held it out infront of her face. Cautiously, she took it and looked at it--a bullet. She remembered guns firing as she was pulled up. He must've hit her.

"Thank you," she said.

He stretched his body so that she could see his belly--it still hadn't healed. There was still a hole big enough for Zava to fit her hand through. "From when I...I cut you?"

It moaned in agreement.

She slowly sat up to look at it.

_What can we do? _

_It's come to us like a hurt wolf. If we don't help, it might kill us. If we do, it might be loyal to us._

_That makes sense...but what doesn't is how to we help it!?_

_You're seriously asking me that question?

* * *

_"Have you been able to get a hold of them?" Rodney asked Carter.

"No. I've tried and tried again."

"It looks like they've gotten all of them."

"But why aren't they responding?"

Rodney didn't know how to answer that question.

"Get ready to send Major Lorne's team in after them. I want--"

"Incoming worm hole!" the man shouted. "It's team 2's IDC."

"But they came back when John's group came back from the east pier."

"It's them, ma'am."

"Let them in."

It was only Makis who staggared through, majorly wounded.

"Makis?" Carter ran down to help him. "I want a medical team down here now!"

* * *

"Alright, Fluffy, if it stings, please don't kill me." She held out her hand to his belly--on it was the Goa'uld Healing Device.

Fluffy didn't say anyhthing as he watched as the healing device did what it did best--healed him.

Once it was done, Zava looked in shock--it looked like a regular Wraith's skin, the part she had just healed.

She used it again, and again, and again...until an actual Wraith sat infront of her.

He looked at her.

"Is your name still Fluffy?" she asked, shrugging.

He smiled and hissed.

"I guess no?" She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting his hand to shove onto her chest. Instead, she felt his arms around her.

Then he sat back. "I believe it is custom for you to hug in form of a thanks."

"Yes, I guess. Are you hungry?"

"Not for the moment, but it is creeping back, as usual."

"Why didn't you kill me? Why did you get me out of there before he was going to kill me? Is that just a coincedence, or..."

"He is not who you think he is. He was there..."

"He was where?"

"He was there when I became an animal."

"Makis is only 29."

"That wasn't your loved one. That was one of the Replicators guarding me."

"I see...so, how are we going to kill him?"

"Alien as I was, I was still a Wraith scientist. I made a gun to desinigrate Replicators."

"What can I do?"

"Lure him."

* * *

They kept walking. "So...we're looking for an Alien...Would you care to elaborate why?" John asked.

"This particular one made my life horrible. He some how got into the system and rewrote my program so that he could take control of me. I was banned because he had gotten out once. All of the Replicators are sworn to hate me. So, I'm going to make sure he gets the worst death possible," he replied.

"I see. So this is a matter of revenge?"

"Maybe."

"I see--wait." Ronon charged up his gun, aiming it at something he thought he saw.

"Is it him?" the Replicator asked expectantly.

"No, but I sense a Wraith presence."

"He has been healed? That's impossible! From what we put him through, he should stay deformed for the rest of his life."

Dakara's brain clicked. She whispered to Ronon, "Zava is still alive. She used her Goa'uld Healing Device."

"I thought she was a Tok'ra."

"She is. They stole it though. She has many Goa'uld devices."

"Right."

"There it is again!" John pointed.

"Look!" Dakara pointed in a different direction.

"John, there's a Wraith _very_, very close. We have to leave now! John? John?" Teyla was trying to get John's attention.

John looked to the side and he saw her. She was walking towards them. "Zava?"

She smiled and advanced towards them.

Everyone stopped. Even the Replicator saw her. He shot at her, but the bullet was absorbed into some sort of field around her.

"It's shameful, 83, what you did." Her eyes were fixed on the Replicator. "You tortured a poor creature into a monster."

"I had no choice!"

"Sure you did. There's always a choice. Even Replicators have a choice. Little...hopless...abandoned ones, too."

"Stop!" He kept shooting.

"But wait...he changed your code, so you have to obey him now. He made you do everything it took to be banished."

He was backing up still. "He will die!"

"Will he?"

The Wraith shot out of the vents, a gun in his hand. With one shot, Replicator 83 was shattered into pieces.

Ronon aimed his gun, set to kill, at the Wraith, who immediately backed down.

"Ronon, stop!" Zava put down her shield and lovered his gun.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot him."

"Because he spared my life!"

Ronon stopped. Dakara's hand was placed on his shoulder. "It's okay."

"Are you going to kill me?" the Wraith asked.

"Gotta name?" asked John.

"I believe it is now...'Fluffy'."

John looked at Zava, who smiled broadly.

"Fluffy, then..."

"Since Fluffy is mine he can stay in my room!" Zava walked over and put a hand on Fluffy's shoulder.

"Are you saying you want to_ keep _it?" asked Ronon.

"Well, he saved my life, didn't he? And he rescued all of you, and I doubt any other Wraith will accept him. Please? Can I keep it?"

John shrugged. "Ask Carter. I doubt she'll let you, but..."

"I'd be awake all night, come on. And I probably match his strength. But if we put like...a brace or something over his hand then he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone!"

"I'm not the one to beg to."

"Carter, I know...Carter. She was radioing us...we have to head back now. Like, now! She's been trying to concact us again and again. Come on!"

They ran as fast as they could all the way back.

Guns were immediately aimed at Fluffy the moment he came into view.

"It's okay!" Zava defended. "He won't hurt anyone!"

Men still came up and led him away without Fluffy giving up a fight.

"Wait! Where are they taking him?" Zava asked John.

"Probably to the brig. Just a precaution."

"John, Fluffy didn't do anything except save our lives!"

"He's a _Wraith _Zava, or did you miss that part?"

"You know, if you took away the Iratus bug part then he'd be just a human, like you and me!"

"Yes, but until then he needs to stay in the brig."

"Fine."

* * *

There sat the cage. It was like the cells in the brig, except a bit smaller and more comfortable, thanks to Zava. She wanted to make sure Fluffy had everything he needed.

She had blind-folded Fluffy as she led him to her room.

"Okay, take off the blind fold." She stepped back as he took it off.

He looked around, steppung into the cage amazed.

"I'm sorry you have to stay in a cage, but...Carter wouldn't let you stay unless you were either with me or in the cage. So, I dressed it up as good as I could."

"You did very well. You have been kind to me, Zava. Thank you."

"You saved my life. I have to repay you some how."

"Thank you."

"Now, if you wish you can stay, or you can come with me to pay a visit to Makis."

"Your loved one?"

"One of them."

"I shall come."

* * *

Makis opened his eyes to see Zava come up to him. He smiled at her. "Hello, my love. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

"So are you. A replicator came through as though it was you all along. He almost killed me. Fluffy here, though--he saved all of Atlantis pretty much."

Makis was too exhausted to be alarmed that there was Wraith by his bed side. "Fluffy, is it? Well, I guess that makes me feel a little less scared."

"She insisted," Fluffy nodded.

"Well I guess I owe you a thanks, since you saved the one I love most."

"I was merely trying to get revenge from one who caused me great pain in the past. I do not deserve thanks."

"Modest, too. Anyways, how about you and I go out for dinner or something once I'm out of this bed."

"I would, but...I'm sure Fluffy doesn't want to be in a cage all the time," Zava sounded apologetic.

"A little time alone will not kill me, even if it is in a cage. I need some rest, anyways," Fluffy stopped her.

"Then I guess we're on."

Dr. Keller walked in, holding a monitor. "Alright, Makis, it looks like you are good to go. If you feel anything, please don't hesitate to call. Off you go."

Zava helped him up as Makis nodded a thank you.

He kissed her, when she stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't think Fluffy would be made comfortable."

"Alright then. I'll wait."

They dropped Fluffy off and Makis picked up some food from the cafeteria and they were on their way.

As they sat on Makis' new balcony--he had moved in during the week Zava isolated herself in her room--looking at the stars, Zava knew she couldn't hide it any longer. From Sheppard, maybe--but not from Makis.

She placed her hand on his and looked into his eyes. "Makis, there's something I have to tell you."

"Tell me, then."

"The week that I was in my room, it wasn't to catch up with Zava."

"Do I need to know why?"

"Yes, you do."

"I guess I should hear it then."

"Ava and I had to convert everything we had to...to the baby. The Enzyme was affecting it severely and it was near death, so--"

"The baby? What are you saying?"

"I"m expecting. I know it's...it's hard to let it sink in."

"I'm going to be a father?"

She hesitated. "Yes."

Makis smiled broadly. "We're going to have a family together..."

"I...The baby might not survive. I have to spend hours each night and Ava sometimes has to go on into the day to heal it. Eventually, it might be either the baby or Ava."

"Who else knows?"

"Ronon, Teyla, Dakara, me, you, Ava, and the doctor. I think Carter knows as well--it depends if I was included in her report or not. They all promised not to tell Sheppard--"

"Why not Sheppard? What can he do?"

"I...I might not be able to go on any of the missions and since I'm apart of the team and you will be, he can't know until it's impossible to hide. You know I can't sit in one place for long periods of time."

"Alright. Well..."

"I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long, I just...didn't know how you'd react."

"I'm happy, Zava. We're going to raise a fmaily. But I'd probably do the same as you."

"Thank you for understanding."

His hand went to her chin. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

Their lips touched.

_You're in big trouble._

_You think?

* * *

_"Where's Zava?" John asked Dakara after landing Atlantis back to its previous spot.

"I believe I saw her with Makis. Do not worry. He has been through alot, and needs some comfort."

"Comfort, eh? Where are you going all dressed up?"

"I am not dressed up."

"You sure? I've never seen your hair that way. And your clothes...Never seen them before. Who's the hot date?"

"No one, John. Go bother some one else."

"Ronon...Yes, you must be going to see Ronon. He looked a bit nicer, I must admit."

"You're just jelous you have Zava instead of me, who you can't find at the moment and I'm sure you're in the mood for something special."

"You do that very well, you know?"

"Sorry. Bad habit. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What happened to later?"

She shrugged bashfully and continued on her way.

"What? Oh!...Okay. I'd better not ask for Ronon either." He chuckled to himself as he went to bed.

**_THE END_**


	4. Hunger's Goodbye

_**Hunger's Goodbye**_

_**By KaytieGrl**_

_**With help from BriBri**_

She lay in the infirmary, cold, shaking, afraid. She could feel herself and everything inside of her deteriorating. Sweat poured from her face.

Makis and John stood by her side. It wouldn't be long, though. Soon the shaking would stop, and three lives would cease to exist.

* * *

_8 hours earlier_

Zava watched Ronon as they were sparring, a flag hooked to the back of her belt. It was the first round.

He made the first move, lunging at her. She ducked and blocked it, jumping and twisting as he struck.

Finally, she found her opportunity. He swung down at her feet as Zava jumped up and grabbed his flag. "Gotcha."

"Not fair."

"It's perfectly fair. Round two."

"Hand behind your back."

"You humor me."

"Not for long." He thrust into a series of attacks, and got Zava in the back as he took her flag.

"Fine."

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Sure as h--. Round three."

"One leg, one hand."

"Bring it on."

It was a bit harder this time--until Zava used her hand device to force Ronon to the ground when she realized she was feeling extremely dizzy, but she wasn't about to show it.

"That's cheating!"

"Actually, Ronon, you said there were no rules, so how could it be cheating? I kept my left hand behind my back at all times."

"Whatever you say."

"Hungry?" she tossed the "sword" into her bag with her bantos sticks and carried it to the cafeteria.

She stopped for a second, swaying as she put her hand to her head and steadied herself against the wall.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine. No worries, it'll pass."

"I'm no expert, but...maybe you should get some rest."

"I'm fine, Ronon, really."

"Where's 'Fluffy'?"

"Makis took him out along with Major Lorne to another planet. He's getting more weak...we have to feed him soon."

"I say let him die."

"I know what you say, but it was my ancestors that did that to him."

"And it was his people that did that to me."

"I cannot fix what happened to you, nor can I say any words of comfort, but I can fix what my people did and I'm sorry if they--" she paused to steady herself again and try to catch her breath.

"We'll stop. I'll take you to the infirmary."

"No, Ronon. I just need some rest. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Whatever you say. Let me at least carry you to your place."

"Actually I'm having lunch with John."

"Then I'll carry you to him. You look like you could use a rest."

She saw there was no way out of it. "Alright, fine."

He lifted her up and carried her without a sweat.

"So how are you and Dakara coming along?" Zava asked

"Perfect."

"No fights, arguments...kids?"

He chuckled. "Not planning on that yet."

"Yet?"

"I plan to have a family, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to go that for. I've already taken a pretty big step."

"Take your time, Ronon. No one's pushing you."

"I know. How are you coming along? The baby gonna make it?"

"He should."

"He?"

"I'm tired of calling it 'it'. I named himBob for now."

"Did you or John name him?"

"Actually John doesn't know yet."

"Oh yeah..."

"And I'm probably going to wear a full-blown shirt tomorrow. The abs look pretty much gone by now."

"Good idea. Alright, here you are," he set her gently down in front of John who held a picnic basket.

"What's the problem?" he quietly asked Ronon.

"She was acting kinda...'out of it'. If she starts looking like she's going to fall over, ignore her and take her to the infirmary SAP."

"When did you become the doctor?"

"Just trust me."

"Whatever you say. Come on, Zava." He put her arm around her as they walked to his favorite balcony with the best view. "Ronon said you were looking a bit out of it."

"I heard. It's nothing, John, trust me. It's...Ava's tired."

"Whatever you say. Now, tell me how life has been for you otherwise."

"It's been perfectly fine. I'm worried about Fluffy, though...he's been acting...weak, I guess."

"Why are you so concerned about a Wraith?"

"Because...I guess...I'm merciful. He has nowhere to go, and he has done nothing wrong."

"Yeah, but he's a Wraith, Zava. Wraith suck the lives out of people."

"He hasn't sucked the life out of anyone I know. Come on, John. What's the harm in it?"

"Nothing, I guess..."

"Then let's stop worrying about it. Hold me."

He put his arms around her as they looked at the stars that slowly came one-by-one.

"How are you?" she asked after a moment.

"Me? I'm fine. Not sure if I can sleep so well now that I know there's a Wraith around."

"Can we please stay off that subject?"

"Fine, fine. Didn't mean to make you mad."

"You didn't. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. I'm okay with that... Did you hear Teyla's having bad dreams about Wraith?"

Zava sat up. Giving up his attempt, John quickly apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Could you just please forget about it! Ronon already rarely ever talks to me, except for our occasional sparring, which he likes to vent his anger on me. People are using you to get to me. Teyla is always too tired to spar with me. Dr. McGraw is always telling me about other people's complaints. I just want it all to stop, and don't tell me it'll stop when Fluffy does away because Dr. McGraw already told me that!"

"Listen, I'm sorry. Really, this time. I won't bring it up again. I promise."

"That's what you said last time."

"Do you want some time alone?"

"No. I just want you to hold me."

"I can do that."

There was a moment of silence with a few kisses in between before Zava had a sudden strong pain in her slowly-swelling abdomen.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine--ow."

"Are you sure?"

Zava gritted her teeth together and squeezed through a "Yes."

"I'll take that as a no. Come on." He picked her up and took her to the infirmary.

After Dr. Keller had her sedated and had run a diagnostic, she went back to the sleeping Zava and the worried John that sat beside her.

"Her body is extremely stressed, and Ava can't doing anything about it because she's busy."

"Busy doing what?"

Jennifer hesitated before saying, "Saving the baby."

"The baby? Zava's pregnant?"

"Yes. The baby was almost killed by the Enzyme."

"So I'm be the father?"

"You just might be. Anyways, let me finish. There are traces of Enzyme in her system. Maybe some still haven't broken down yet from her treatments."

"Why would there still be any in there?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe she thought it'd help Ava."

"I doubt it. It almost killed Ava. Anyways, it's either Ava or the baby. And if it's Ava, the baby'll die anyways, and Zoe will probably come crashing after that as well."

"What did this to her?"

"I don't know. Maybe Ford?"

"Ford's in a cage."

"He could've gotten it through, somehow...I don't know."

"Neither do I."

* * *

_16 hours earlier_

Zava was lying down, Ava mending the baby as Zoe quietly observed with her mind. She found it more comfortable lying down than sitting for many hours at a time.

Fluffy groaned quietly in his cage. The pain had become unbearable now. He called her name: "Zava...Zava?"

Zoe's eyes flew open. She decided not to disturb Ava's strong but delicate concentration, so she sat up without telling Ava. "What is it, Fluffy?"

"I can't hang on much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm dying of hunger."

_Crap...What do I do?_ "Isn't there anything I can do?"

"No..."

She took a deep breath before opening the cage with some remote on her bedside. "Come here."

He struggled over. She took off his brace. "Do it fast and don't take too much." _Ava, convert everything you have to the baby right now, and don't ask any questions--just trust me._

_What?_

_DO IT!_

She closed her eyes and braced herself, but never could have prepared for the hell she went through in the next long, agonizing 7 seconds.

She gritted her teeth together to prevent from screaming her heart out, which was extremely tempting at the moment.

Finally, it was over, and Zoe collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

_What was that?_

_Is the baby alright?_

_Tell me what happened._

_Search my memory. Is the baby alright?_

_It's in shock, like the rest of your body. Your heart is pumping extremely fast, but nothing fatal. You're shaking, almost like you've been shocked by electricity. You'll get over it._

"Are you okay?" Fluffy asked, placing a hand on her shoulder, which made Zoe flinch. He retracted it.

"I'm...f-fine. Just in shock. I'll live. I always do."

"That's good to know. Are you hurt at all?"

"I feel older. How bad is it?"

"Not bad at all. You don't age as easily as others. Should you sleep?"

"I don't sleep..." she blacked out.

* * *

"Zava?" Dakara shook her. 

Zava gasped, sitting up quickly.

_Easy._

_Sorry. _"Yes, Dakara, what is it?"

"You were...asleep?"

"No, I...I was in deep concentration with Ava. The baby needed extra attention last night so Ava could take a break."

"I see...you were tossing and turning a lot."

"Oh...uh...Sometimes I do that. It's weird."

"Uh...huh...Well, it's time for lunch. I let you sleep past breakfast because there was no getting you up. Here, I got you ice cream. I know how much you love that."

"Yeah...listen, would you do me a favor and bring me one of your longer shirts for tomorrow?"

"Sure. But what if John asks?"

"I'll tell him people were looking at me weird. Please bring it."

"Sure. I'll be right back."

Zava opened the ice cream package and had taken a few bites when she noticed something--Fluffy's cage was empty. "Oh, sh--, oh sh--, oh sh--...Dakara!"

Dakara ran back in, a shirt in her hand. "What is it?"

"Where's Fluffy?"

"Makis took him out with Major Lorne."

"Phew...thank God..."

"Why?"

"I thought he got out."

"Nope, he didn't. You're good."

"Good. Thanks, Dakara." She took a few more bites. "Are we going to meditate?"

"Yeah. Teyla's trying to sleep, though. She's been having bad dreams lately."

"How lately?"

"Since Fluffy came."

"Great."

"Not that I'm trying to make you mad. You asked."

"No, no, it's fine. Let me change and then we can meditate."

Zava changed into her meditation clothes and Dakara and she took their places on the mat.

"Breathe in...and out...think of a beach...the sun is setting...Ronon is coming towards you..."

"Zoe..."

"Sorry. Okay, never mind. We are on a beach...the sun is setting...the fish are leaping into the horizon...Someone is coming towards you. They are a friend. They smile and greet you. They tell you their name..."

"What is it?"

"Listen and you will hear it. I cannot tell you...it is your true love..." _Zava sat on a beach. The sun was setting fish were leaping into the horizon. Two people came towards her...John and Makis...They smile at her. "Hello, I'm John." "Hello, I'm Makis." Together, the two said, "I am your true love." Then they looked at each other in anger. They started fighting. Blood flew everywhere..._Zoe gasped as she snapped back to reality.

Dakara opened her eyes, startled. "What is it?"

"Let's not do that scenario. Isn't it your turn?"

"I can't do it."

"Ugh."

"Are you okay?"

"No. I'm going to see Dr. Phil. We have a session together. I'll see you later." Zoe got up and, without changing, quickly ran to Phil's office.

* * *

He looked up. "Zava. Come in." 

"Can we talk?"

"Sure, sure. Now, tell me what's going on."

"Do you know anything about love?"

"Somewhat, yes. Why?"

"Dakara and I were meditating, and I was leading it out. There was a beach with a sunset, and I said someone was coming toward us. Two people came toward me--John and Makis. They both said they were my true love, then they got into a fight about it and killed each other. I can't continue this forever. I know. But...it's still hard."

"Maybe it's the one that will go the furthest for you."

"How do I know?"

"Watch."

"I can do that."

"Anything else?"

"People are harassing me about Fluffy. It's been going on for a week now--ever since we got Fluffy."

"Hmmm...tell me about that."

"They sometimes come out of nowhere about how "I might wake up dead one day with that Wraith around." It's stupid!"

"Well...maybe it'll stop when Fluffy does."

"See, this is exactly what I mean. Excuse me if I'm being rude, Phil, but I need to be alone."

She ran out of the room to who-knows-where.

* * *

Dr. Phil was getting some lunch, trying to unwind. He didn't mean to make Zava so mad. He was just trying to help..._She's very fragile when it comes to Fluffy. I wonder why? I mean...he's a Wraith! Well, oh well..._

John came up to him. "Hello, Dr. Phil. Just got finished watching your show."

"Ha-ha, very funny...how many times have I heard that one before? Actually, we are very different. First of all, I don't have kids, I just got married, and I'm 35."

"Not to mention you're Atlantis' physiatrist."

"Yeah...heard that one, too."

"Yeah, well...talked to Zava lately?"

"She ran off. I made her mad. She's so fragile when it comes to that Wraith! I don't even know why she cares for him so much."

"Yeah...she can be weird...believe me, I know."

"Yeah. Well, my wife's waiting for me."

John chuckled. "Have fun."

"I will. See ya, John."

"Bye." John picked up a few things before running into Dakara, who was looking around anxiously. "What's up with you?"

"Have you seen Zava?"

"Not since yesterday...Why?"

"I can't find her. Phil hasn't seen her either."

"She has to be around here somewhere."

* * *

"Carter, do you know the address that Makis, Fluffy, and Lorne went through?" Zava asked. 

"Yes, why? Are you okay, Zava?"

"I'm fine, just...not feeling so well."

"Do you need to see Dr. Keller? Dr. Phil?"

"Just get me the address!"

"Alright...Dial the gate," Carter ordered.

The gate was dialed, and Zava went through. She found herself in the woods. She called on the radio. "Makis?"

After a moment, he replied. "Zava? What are you doing here?"

"Where are you? How far away are you from the gate?"

"I'll come to you. What's wrong?"

"Just having a bad day."

He was there in less than a minute, with Fluffy and Lorne following him. He wrapped his arms around Zava. "Take Fluffy back to Atlantis. We'll be back in a second."

"Yes, sir."

Lorne was dialing the gate as the two walked away. "Tell me what happened."

"I don't know...I mean, everyone is getting onto me about Fluffy."

"He hasn't been here for long. You're stronger than this. What happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? You can tell me anything, can't you?"

"They might kill him."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, I--"

"Did he feed on you?"

She burst into tears. "I let him. Makis, he was going to die. I couldn't let him die, could I?"

"Shh, Zava, it's fine." Makis held her tighter. "There's nothing wrong with that. You're trying to fix something that your ancestors did wrong a long time ago."

"But, Makis, they'll kill him if they knew!"

"I won't let them."

"He'll die of starvation anyways..."

He took her face in his hands. "Don't worry about it. Now close your eyes." He put his arms around her and breathed slowly to make her relax. "Tell me about the baby."

"I named him Bob, for now...I'm tired of calling him 'it', and I'd figured you wanted a boy..."

"I'm happy with whatever we get. Give me a scenario of us, our future, like what you do when you meditate."

"Okay...We're sitting together and a beautiful home...in front of the fire place. You're holding me close, and we're both looking at our son...He's so cute. He smiles all of the time, he rarely ever cries. He's always happy."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you happy?"

She looked into his eyes. "I'm the happiest woman in the world as long as you are here."

"And I'm the happiest man in the world as long as you're here."

"Makis..."

"Yes?"

"I love you more than anything."

"As do I. Have you ever thought of leaving Atlantis? I mean...leaving everything behind and starting over here in the Pegasus Galaxy?"

"I love it here in Atlantis. It's perfect. Makis, it's almost like home to me since...Shazcaban is gone."

"Whatever you want I'm happy with."

"Plus we kind of are leaving everything behind and starting over...I mean, we're in a whole different galaxy with new people...except for Dakara, of course."

"True...Since you put it that way."

"And...we could get a room together. Make it our own."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Makis?"

"Yes, Zava?"

"What should we name the baby?"

"What about Theo?"

"What if it's a girl?"

"We could name her after you."

"Zoe, Ava, or Zava?"

"Zoe. I always liked that name...Zoe..." he kissed her once. "Zoe..." he kissed her again. "Zoe..." and again.

She smiled. "What about Khloe?"

"Khloe...Khloe...I like that. Khloe."

"So, we have it decided--either Khloe or Theo."

"That sounds good."

"Theo's going to grow up to be just as strong and handsome as his father."

"Khloe's going to grow up to be just as wonderful and beautiful as her mother."

They kissed.

_So it's decided? Not John?_

_Whoever is the father is the guy I end up with._

_Sounds good...please be__ Makis!_

_Yeah, that's what I'm thinking._

_Well, we have a 1-in-...what? 10 chances?_

_I don't like counting. How about 1-in-5?_

_Sounds good. Makes me feel better._

_Ditto.

* * *

_"Lorne? I thought you were with Makis and Fluffy?" John ran into Lorne just after the worm hole closed.

"Yeah, well...Zava came through, really upset. Makis went to talk to her."

"Makis? Why is she talking to Makis? Why can't she come to me?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Maybe she just doesn't care for you anymore."

"Makis..." John growled. "Carter! open up a wormhole using the address Makis and Zava are on!"

"Will-do!" she replied, opening up the Wormhole.

He ran through. "Zava!?"

* * *

Zoe and Makis both heard him on their radio. 

Zoe was suddenly worried. What if John...

_Crap, this isn't good._

_You _think

_Make up something to say!_

"Uh...um, Makis?"

"Yes?"

"Don't tell John that we're...together."

"Why?"

"He kinda has a...thing...for me. I don't want to make him mad, so..."

"It's fine. 'We've been friends for ever and we're like brother and sister'."

"Thank you."

John ran into the clearing where they were. They were sitting on separate rocks, looking at him like he had no reason to be so frantic.

"Are you okay, John?" Zoe asked.

"You kinda...ran off..."

"Yeah...I was kinda having a...a bad day. Nothing's going right."

"Yeah, well...Ronon wants to spar with you. He's more than ready."

"Well, then let's go."

Zoe was way ahead of them.

She didn't see that when Makis passed John, John sent him a very, very cold stare...

* * *

"Hey, Makis!" Dakara walked eagerly up to him. 

He smiled his usual gentle smile that made every girl melt at the spot. "Hello, Dakara."

"Yeah, I heard what happened. Where are you going?"

"To see Fluffy. He's lonely. I thought I might as well give him some company. Wanna come?"

"Yeah...you know, I was doing some research on Wraith, and...according to what I've found, Fluffy should've died last night."

Makis' eyes drooped. "I know."

"That means Zoe _was_ sleeping...Imagine the stress that's been put on Ava!"

"I know. I hope it doesn't hurt her too bad."

"Same. Especially the baby. We've decided a name for him...or her..."

"Oh, tell me!"

"Khloe, if it's a girl, and Theo, if it's a boy."

"That's cute. Good luck to both of you."

"Same to you and Ronon. How are things going with him?"

"I'll just say he has a very, very hard shell. It's hard to get 'I love you's out of him, and stuff like that."

"Yeah, he seems like he would be like that."

"You have no idea..."

When they reached Zava's room, Fluffy was lying on the ground curled up in a ball, trying to conserve strength.

"How many years did you take from her?" Makis asked.

"What?"

"How many years, Fluffy?"

"10..."

Makis was silent.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"If she didn't _let_ you feed on her, you'd be dead already."

"I am sorry. I cannot control my hunger."

"Wait a minute...maybe you can..." Dakara spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Fluffy asked, hopeful.

"I was reading the databanks--it's very interesting--and they turned a Wraith named Michael into a human! But he lost his memory...and when he realized the truth he rebelled and turned back into a Wraith...but if you made like a video of yourself for us to give you we could avoid any casualties."

"That could work..." Alden spoke. "Yes...Dakara, get a recorder from somewhere, and I'll got to Dr. Keller."

Makis ran all the way. He was breathless by the time he reached Dr. Keller.

"What's wrong!?" she asked, alarmed.

"We need to turn Fluffy into a human," Makis breathed.

"Well, I...I guess I could get the formula put together..." she was a little confused.

"Yes, you do that!"

* * *

Zava watched Ronon as they were sparring, a flag hooked to the back of her belt. It was the first round. 

He made the first move, lunging at her. She ducked and blocked it, jumping and twisting as he struck.

Finally, she found her opportunity. He swung down at her feet as Zava jumped up and grabbed his flag. "Gotcha."

"Not fair."

"It's perfectly fair. Round two."

"Hand behind your back."

"You humor me."

"Not for long." He thrust into a series of attacks, and got Zava in the back as he took her flag.

"Fine."

"Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"Sure as h--. Round three."

"One leg, one hand."

"Bring it on."

It was a bit harder this time--until Zava used her hand device to force Ronon to the ground when she realized she was feeling extremely dizzy, but she wasn't about to show it.

"That's cheating!"

"Actually, Ronon, you said there were no rules, so how could it be cheating? I kept my left hand behind my back at all times."

"Whatever you say."

"Hungry?" she tossed the "sword" into her bag with her bantos sticks and carried it to the cafeteria.

She stopped for a second, swaying as she put her hand to her head and steadied herself against the wall.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, I'm fine. No worries, it'll pass."

"I'm no expert, but...maybe you should get some rest."

"I'm fine, Ronon, really."

"Where's 'Fluffy'?"

"Makis took him out along with Major Lorne to another planet. He's getting more weak...we have to feed him soon."

"I say let him die."

"I know what you say, but it was my ancestors that did that to him."

"And it was his people that did that to me."

"I cannot fix what happened to you, nor can I say any words of comfort, but I can fix what my people did and I'm sorry if they--" she paused to steady herself again and try to catch her breath.

"We'll stop. I'll take you to the infirmary."

"No, Ronon. I just need some rest. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Whatever you say. Let me at least carry you to your place."

"Actually I'm having lunch with John."

"Then I'll carry you to him. You look like you could use a rest."

She saw there was no way out of it. "Alright, fine."

He lifted her up and carried her without a sweat.

"So how are you and Dakara coming along?" Zava asked

"Perfect."

"No fights, arguments...kids?"

He chuckled. "Not planning on that yet."

"Yet?"

"I plan to have a family, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to go that for. I've already taken a pretty big step."

"Take your time, Ronon. No one's pushing you."

"I know. How are you coming along? The baby gonna make it?"

"He should."

"He?"

"I'm tired of calling it 'it'. I named himBob for now."

"Did you or John name him?"

"Actually John doesn't know yet."

"Oh yeah..."

"And I'm probably going to wear a full-blown shirt tomorrow. The abs look pretty much gone by now."

"Good idea. Alright, here you are," he set her gently down in front of John who held a picnic basket.

"What's the problem?" he quietly asked Ronon.

"She was acting kinda...'out of it'. If she starts looking like she's going to fall over, ignore her and take her to the infirmary SAP."

"When did you become the doctor?"

"Just trust me."

"Whatever you say. Come on, Zava." He put her arm around her as they walked to his favorite balcony with the best view. "Ronon said you were looking a bit out of it."

"I heard. It's nothing, John, trust me. It's...Ava's tired."

"Whatever you say. Now, tell me how life has been for you otherwise."

"It's been perfectly fine. I'm worried about Fluffy, though...he's been acting...weak, I guess."

"Why are you so concerned about a Wraith?"

"Because...I guess...I'm merciful. He has nowhere to go, and he has done nothing wrong."

"Yeah, but he's a Wraith, Zava. Wraith suck the lives out of people."

"He hasn't sucked the life out of anyone I know. Come on, John. What's the harm in it?"

"Nothing, I guess..."

"Then let's stop worrying about it. Hold me."

He put his arms around her as they looked at the stars that slowly came one-by-one.

"How are you?" she asked after a moment.

"Me? I'm fine. Not sure if I can sleep so well now that I know there's a Wraith around."

"Can we please stay off that subject?"

"Fine, fine. Didn't mean to make you mad."

"You didn't. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Alright. I'm okay with that... Did you hear Teyla's having bad dreams about Wraith?"

Zava sat up. Giving up his attempt, John quickly apologized. "I'm sorry."

"Could you just please forget about it! Ronon already rarely ever talks to me, except for our occasional sparring, which he likes to vent his anger on me. People are using you to get to me. Teyla is always too tired to spar with me. Dr. McGraw is always telling me about other people's complaints. I just want it all to stop, and don't tell me it'll stop when Fluffy does away because Dr. McGraw already told me that!"

"Listen, I'm sorry. Really, this time. I won't bring it up again. I promise."

"That's what you said last time."

"Do you want some time alone?"

"No. I just want you to hold me."

"I can do that."

There was a moment of silence with a few kisses in between before Zava had a sudden strong pain in her slowly-swelling abdomen.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine--ow."

"Are you sure?"

Zava gritted her teeth together and squeezed through a "Yes."

"I'll take that as a no. Come on." He picked her up and took her to the infirmary.

After Dr. Keller had her sedated and had run a diagnostic, she went back to the sleeping Zava and the worried John that sat beside her.

"Her body is extremely stressed, and Ava can't do anything about it because she's busy."

"Busy doing what?"

Jennifer hesitated before saying, "Saving the baby."

"The baby? Zava's pregnant?"

"Yes. The baby was almost killed by the Enzyme."

"So I'm be the father?"

"You just might be. Anyways, let me finish. There are traces of Enzyme in her system. Maybe some still haven't broken down yet from her treatments."

"Why would there still be any in there?"

"I'm not sure."

"Maybe she thought it'd help Ava."

"I doubt it. It almost killed Ava. Anyways, it's either Ava or the baby. And if it's Ava, the baby'll die anyways, and Zoe will probably come crashing after that as well."

"What did this to her?"

"I don't know. Maybe Ford?"

"Ford's in a cage."

"He could've gotten it through, somehow...I don't know."

"Neither do I."

"Maybe you should question Ford?"

"Maybe I should."

* * *

Aiden smiled broadly and stood when he saw John come in. "John! My buddy!" 

"What did you give Zava?"

"Zava? Oh...I didn't give her anything."

"She has traces of Enzyme in her system, Ford! What'd you do?"

"I swear, John, I didn't do anything! I don't even have any Enzyme on me! I've been off it for who-knows-how-long and I'm still stuck in here! Either she took it herself or she was sucked by a Wraith!"

"She wasn't..." John stopped. _Fluffy..._"Sorry, Ford. You can get out, I guess."

John walked back to the Infirmary. Makis was there. "She was sucked by a Wraith," John informed Jennifer.

"I know. Makis came and told me."

"We're gonna have to kill Fluffy."

"Fluffy's going to undergo treatment once he's finished recording."

"Recording? Recording what? What treatment?"

"We're going to turn him into a human, but to avoid anything going wrong, he's taping himself to tell himself everything he neeeds to know."

"That thing sucked the life out of Zava!"

"Actually, she's only 10 years older. She doesn't age bad at all."

"10 years or not, that Wraith sucked her!"

Dakara came in, helping Fluffy along.

John went over, showing no mercy in his icy stare towards Fluffy.

Fluffy notice. He just kept his head down. "I'm sorry, Zava," he mumbled.

He looked at John. "Would you take off my brace?"

"And let you suck her even more?"

"You can kill me if she starts looking older."

"Let him out, John," Dakara urged. "Zoe would've wanted it."

Hesitantly, John took the brace off.

"Maybe this will make up for what I've done," Fluffy whispered to Zoe, putting his hand to her chest. After 7 seconds, Fluffy collapsed and Zoe opened her eyes.

Makis caught him. "We need to give him the treatment now." He dragged him over to another table, and Dr. Keller injected the fluid.

Zoe looked around. _Ava?_

_We're far from better._

_Crap..._"Where's Fluffy?"

He turned his head to look at her. She looked back at him. "What's going on?"

"He gave you your ten years back," Makis smiled. "We're turning him into a human."

"What are you doing!? First we mutate him, then we make him better, then we starve him, then we turn him into a human!?" Zoe shook her head.

"I want to be human," Fluffy said weakly.

"Alright...I guess..." Zoe went out again.

Makis shook his head. "She won't make it, even if she has her 10 years back."

"Why do you say that?" aske Dakara.

"She is way too stressed. Ava is trying to save the baby. We might have to let the baby go..."

"So you knew about the baby?" John asked.

"Yeah."

_She's a cheater_. He shook his head. "I need some time alone," he left.

Dakara ran after him. "John!"

"She's been lying to me, and frankly, I don't like being lied to!"

"She has known Makis since the Lucian Alliance started!"

"Yeah, I'm no better?"

"Come on, John. She loves you, she really does...She's been having daydreams about you and Makis fighting. She can't meditate anymore. She's torn about who she should take--you or Makis. Ava fell in love with Makis, Zoe fell in love with you. So she's decided whosever the baby turns out to be is who she's stuck with."

"You mean Makis could be the father, too?"

"Give it a break, John. Be her for a second."

"I don't like being liars." He walked off to his room, almost bumping into Ronon as he was walking over to Dakara.

"What happened?" he asked.

Dakara shook her head. "He's not very happy."

"About?"

"He knows now that Zoe loves Makis. Not taking it too well."

"I wouldn't either, being cheated by a hottie like her?...or you, but you're not cheating...right?"

"Ronon I'm not Zoe. She's kinda...a drifter. Never really was honest."

"Poor Makis."

"Yeah, he loves her more than anything."

"So no tell?"

"No tell. Zava and Makis are meant for eachother."

"So you were right."

"About?"

"How Zava and John might not be meant for each other."

"But I bet I'm right about us..." Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him.

Makis walked in.

Dakara stopped and looked at him. "Um...heh...Makis? What is it?"

"It's not good."

"What's not good?" Dakara asked, worried.

"Zoe. She's crashing. I think it's because she's not used to quite being on her own for so long. I mean, since Ava is focusing on the baby." Makis rubbed his hand in the back of his head. "I should just tell her it's alright if the baby doesn't make it."

Dakara put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Makis."

"No, it's fine."

"Hey...I've seen you before..."

He turned around--it was Ford. "Yeah I think we fought. I'm Ronon."

"Oh...right. I'm Ford."

"I know."

"Um...John doesn't sound too happy..."

"Well he's having a bad day."

"Yeah...I can kinda see..." he noticed Makis and held out his hand. "My names' Aiden Ford. Yours?"

"Makis." He half-heartedly shook his hand.

"Why the long face?"

"Remember Zava?" Dakara asked.

"Yeah...who are you?" Ford smiled broadly.

"Dakara. Zava's best fried."

Ronon placed and hand firmly on Ford's shoulder and pulled him closer so he could whisper, "She's mine. Sorry."

"Ahhh...right..."

"Anyways, you wanna know the long face?" asked Dakara.

He shrugged. "Sure."

"Zava's name is actually Zoe. She's a Tok'ra and her symbiote's name is Ava. They blended their names, since they're both usually as calm as the other. Anyways, Zoe's pregnant. But, her baby was affected by the Enzyme, so Ava is trying to heal the baby. Zoe's body isn't used to being on its own, especially for so long, and to add to that she had just been fed on by a Wraith. He gave her life back, but it still has shown no effect. So, we might have to kill the baby."

"I see..."

"Yeah. He's pretty sad."

"Yeah, well..."

"Is there anyway to perserve the baby outside of Zoe?" Makis asked.

"Maybe a two-day surgery! A baby's not going to survive that long outside without any food, water, or protection. Besides, he's barely even one month old. We'd have a very premature baby. Too prematue for it to survive."

"Wait a minute...A baby?"

"Yes, Ford--a baby."

"I found out a way to make clones without a woman, and they all started out as embryos. Actually, that's not true...there was a woman, but...Had to take the embryo out of her."

"You're saying you can save it?"

"With some help from Rodney it'd be the healthiest baby on earth."

"Would you?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"_What_? Is that even possible?" 

"I did it."

"I just thought you had a bunch of women or something."

"Just one, but she wasn't big on going through with labor and what not...anyways, she almost killed me, but that's not the point. We need to make a container with the correct fluids and connect the umbilical cord correctly to be able to give it the right nutrients."

"This isn't going to be easy."

"Yes, but we don't have a lot of time either. We have to get started now."

"Let's get to it, then."

* * *

_"Ava?" Zoe looked around. No one was there...except her..._

_Suddenly, someone appeared--it was Makis._

_"Makis?"_

_"Hey, Zoe. How are you?"_

_"I'm fine...I hope...Am I fine?"_

_Makis sighed._

_"Guess not..."_

_"Yeah...We might have to, uh...let the baby go."_

_"Might? What other good option is there!?"_

_"Ford thinks he might be able to make a container to hold the baby until you're better. In fact, you might be able to use your Healing Device so then things like this don't happen again."_

_"Ford..."_

_"What about him?_

_"Nevermind. How do I get it back in, then?"_

_"We might be able to figure out a way. I mean...we've done a lot of research and stuff. We know more than most doctors."_

_"That's true...so we still might be able to have our family?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"If not we could...try again..."_

_"I won't go against that."_

_"Makis..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"...What if I told you...you might not be...the father."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I...John..."_

_She saw his eyes. They were angry, sad, hurt, and confused. "I...I don't get it."_

_Zoe kept her eyes on the ground._

_"You've been with someone else?"_

_"...Kinda..."_

_Makis turned away._

_"Makis! I didn't lie!"_

_"How can I be sure?" he disappeared._

* * *

Makis opened his eyes and took his hand from her head. 

Dakara knew something wasn't right. "Makis?"

"I don't want to talk right now." He walked away.

Dakara looked at her unconscious friend. "What's you tell him, Zoe?"

Zoe opened her eyes, gasping. She looked around for a moment. "He didn't take it well, didn't he?"

"He left."

Zoe looked down. "I shouldn't have told him. But I couldn't lie to him!"

"You did the right thing, Zoe."

"Or did I?"

Dakara didn't answer.

"Tell him I haven't lied to him about anything I've said."

"I'm not sure if he'll listen."

Zoe thought for a moment, then said, "If you dare take this baby out of me unless I say so, I'll kill who ever ordered it taken out."

"But you'll die!"

"It won't make a difference. Take Ava out before I go. She needs to live."

"Who'll be the host? I won't."

"Find a girl hotter and sweeter than me. One that won't cheat on Makis."

"Don't do this to your...", Dakara paused.

"Zoe?"

The next thing anyone new Zoe had passed out.

"Zoe, you b--."

* * *

"Makis!" 

"What?" he wouldn't look at Dakara.

"You have to stop Zoe."

"What can she do?"

"She won't let the baby be taken out of her."

"Why?"

"She's doing something. I don't know what. Suicide, maybe. She told me to make sure Ava was given a good host that was better than her."

"Define better."

"Hotter and sweeter."

Makis shook his head. "She's trying to make me feel bad."

Dakara slapped him. "Listen here, bud! At least she told you the truth! At least she wouldn't keep it from you! She couldn't take lying to you. But she told be that she can die in peace because she didn't lie to you."

"She is trying to make me feel bad, Dakara!"

"Or are you just being stubborn? Seriously, Makis. Zoe wouldn't lie to you. She thinks a lot about you. As much as I didn't want to, we blended, and I saw how much Zoe loves you. And I'll bet anything you still do, too. Think about it, Makis. Do you really want her dead? With your kid?"

"She told me it might not be mine!"

"I bet my life that it is!" Dakara turned around and left, but before she left, she turned back around and said, "And I'll kill myself if it isn't yours!"

* * *

She lay in the infirmary, cold, shaking, afraid. She could feel herself and everything inside her deteriorating. Sweat poured from her face. 

Makis and John stood by her side. It wouldn't be long, though. Soon the shaking would stop, and three lives would cease to exist.

Makis shook his head. "No matter what she says, we're going to have to take the baby out of her."

"Yeah, well...she won't be very happy about it."

"How are Ford and Rodney coming?"

"I'm not sure."

Makis sighed. "So...you and her..."

"Yeah, kinda. What about you? Were you..."

"Longer than you have known her."

"Right. Well...I've gotten over it. Just another girl. I've never really stuck with a girl for very long."

"I've known her symbiote ever since I was five. Alden and I had waited over 10 years for her."

Ford burst into the room. "Where's Dr. Keller!?"

"Why?"

"We're ready."

"Zoe's not," John said.

"That doesn't matter," Makis said. "Get Dr. Keller and take it out anyways. She'll probably kill me, but it's stupid to kill herself."

* * *

He opened his eyes. He didn't know anything. A woman stood by him. "Who are you?" he asked. 

"My name's Dr. Samantha Carter. You're in Atlantis."

"Atlantis? Who am I?"

"I'm about to show you." Sam pressed a remote and a Wraith was projected onto a screen.

"Hello," he said. "You probably don't know who you are, or where you are...or what I am. I am a Wraith. Actually, I'm what you once were. You were saved by a Tok'ra named Zava--or Zoe. She has a snake-like thing inside her called a symbiote, which is named Ava..."

* * *

He walked into the infirmary, where Zava was. "Is this Zava?" he asked. 

"Yes, but you have to go now. We need to perform surgery on her right now. Makis, would you show him the way out?"

Makis put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on. We can watch."

On the platform, they talked.

"She saved my life?" Fluffy asked.

"Yeah. But, as you can see, it's hurt her alot."

"She shouldn't have."

"She has a weird...passion for you. She thinks she owes you a debt, since her people tortured and deformed you. She made you better, and she didn't want you to die."

Fluffy nodded. "So my name's Fluffy?"

"Yeah...You'll have to ask her to change it."

Fluffy looked at Makis. "You love her."

"Kinda mad at her right now."

"Because she was with antoher?"

"Yeah."

"How did you find out?"

"...She told me."

"At least she was honest with you."

"That's what everyone else is saying."

"It's the truth."

"I know."

"She loves you."

"How would you know?"

"She told me a while ago."

"I still wonder."

* * *

_Zoe opened her eyes. Ava was with her._

_"Ava? Why aren't you with the baby?"_

_"The baby's gone."_

_"Gone? What do you mean gone?"_

_"It's out of you. They performed the surgery. They're stitching you up now."_

_"But I told them not to!"_

_"Makis said otherwise."_

_"Right..."_

_"I guess you're mad at him?"_

_"No, I'm not."_

_"I thought you weren't."

* * *

_Zoe opened her eyes. Makis was there. "Why'd you take out the baby?"

"...I thought we could still raise a family."

She smiled weakly. "So you don't hate me?"

"Not by a long shot." He kissed her.

Once they stopped, he stood up straight. "Oh, and before I forget, someone would like to meet you."

And unfamiliar face stepped forward, but Zava knew who it was. "Fluffy?"

He smiled. "You know...I was wondering if you would change my name."

"I can do that. What do you think, Makis?"

"It's up to you."

"How about...Zeno...It was to be the name of my unborn brother."

"Thank you. I'll carry it with honor."

"And while I'm at it, someone else would like to see you...well, not that he can see or anything, but...you get it."

He rolled a table with a complicated-looking container connected to some sort of mechanism. And there she saw it...the soon to be either Khloe or Theo. Zava smiled as she put her hand on the container. "He's ugly, but...give it time, he'll look like you, Makis."

"Or she'll look like you. I'll be happy either way."

Zava closed her eyes and concentrated...the Healing Device went through the glass and touched the baby, fixing all of the scars and deformations. "There. We're getting somewhere."

"Dr. Keller, when will Zava be able to get up?"

"Whenever Ava gives the ok. After that we can either put the baby back--with your help, Makis--or you can go without it for a while. It's up to Zava."

Makis smiled. "Thanks."

Dakara walked in. "How's the patient?"

Zava smiled. "Perfect. It's a happy ending after all."

"For most of us...But, anyways, it's good to have you back."

"Tell me about it." Her eyes flashed. "Zoe we can get up now. I've got the worst all fixed up. As long as we don't do anything intense, we should be fine," Ava spoke to Dr. Keller.

"Alright then. I'll get you your clothes, then you can change and leave."

* * *

Zeno was looking at the two moons that were orbiting the planet.

Zava joined him.

"It's beautiful."

"I know. It's kinda funny though...you calling the place you were tortured in for 10,000 years beautiful."

"It is beautiful. And plus, it's different, now. This is my home, not my prison."

"I have a feeling you will fit in perfectly here. You may have a problem with Ronon for a while, but...Other than that, you're good."

"Thank you, Zava."

"And I also think you made out to be a very, very attractive human. You won't have a problem finding a girl. But don't tell Makis I told you that."

"I won't. You two are at peace now."

"With a kid on the way...That reminds me, I need to see some onereally quick."

* * *

"Come in."

Zava walked in.

John looked up, then back to his golf magazine. "Yes?"

"Listen...I just wanted to apologize..."

"For?"

"I...I did something I wasn't supposed to. Truth is, I've never really been...stable...with guys. I'm sorry I took you for granted."

"Well you're the first girl to say sorry."

"Is that a good thing?"

John stood up and looked deep into her eyes, but not in the same way he used to. "It's fine. There's another girl waiting for me out there...maybe more my age."

"Yeah...that, too..."

"Mhmm..."

"Yeah, well...Just wanted to say sorry."

"Well, you're forgiven." John sat down and continued looking at the magazine.

Befer Zava left, she said, "But just so you know, you were my second choice."

"Am I still?"

"Actually...Zeno might be next..." she laughed. "See you later."

"Yeah, see ya..."

"Oh, and John?"

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean I can't watch movies anymore?"

"We'll see."

* * *

"I heard you talked to John?"

Zava chuckled. "Only to apologize. I'm planning to stick with you for good."

"About that...Since we're not with the Lucian Alliance anymore, it should be easier to...bond."

"Bond?"

"Yeah. I mean...we're going to be parents soo, so...why not?"

"Makis it's not that I'm against that, but we have so much to do here already. We have to get our room set up, you still have to get on John's team."

"Why John's team?"

"Because everyone we know--Dakara, Ronon, Teyla, Rodney...they're on his team. I just don't know when we'd find the time."

"Whatever you want. I'm fine with it."

"You know...tomorrow I get Theo back."

"I know. I'm going to be there."

"I still can't get over that I'm going to be a mother...Makis, what if you or I are killed? What then?"

"Well we'll have to avoid that, won't we?"

"I guess..."

"Listen, I know you don't want a repeat of what you went through. I don't either. I won't let it happen. We'll both live to see our kids and kids, and watch them grow up."

Zava looked at the ceiling as her head rested on Makis' bare and muscular chest. "I hope so."

"We will. I promise."

* * *

"Still getting used to not eating with your hands?" Dakara joked as she joined Zeno in the mess hall.

"Honestly I don't even remember sucking the life out of people."

"You know, I've already heard whispers about among some of the women."

"Oh? About?"

"How freaking hot you are. Honestly if I didn't have Ronon I'd go for you."

"What about me?" he sat next to her, wary of Zeno.

"Nothing...anyways, I heard that Zava got her baby back inside without any casualties."

"Yep, that's the story," Zeno nodded.

"How are you settling in?"

"I'm right next to Makis and Zava."

"Right inbetween them?" Ronon asked.

Dakara laughed. "They didn't have separate rooms on the mothership, Ronon. What makes you think they will now?"

"I just figured...Nevermind. You know her better than I do."

"Sure do."

"Speaking of the Lucian Alliance, how are they doing?" asked Ronon.

"My brother took over. He's invited me to come and have a high position there."

"What'd you say?"

"I might go over and help him get started, but...nothing permament."

"They could become valuable allies," Zeno commented.

"Yes, I'm talking to Sam about that actually. She's thinking about it."

Teyla joined them. "Hello, everyone."

"Hey, Teyla," they all greated.

"So, what's the news?"

"Nothing much. Have you seen John?" Ronon asked.

"He's working on his report."

"Poor guy...played and dumped by a hot young hottie," Dakara joked.

John came and plopped his tray carelessly onto the table. "What's this about some one being played and dumped by a hot yound hottie?"

"Um...that was you, man," Ronon choked his laugh.

"Right...And Zeno, we have to get out on my team."

Ronon looked at John.

"What?"

"I've said this before," he whispered, "no matter what you do to a Wraith, turn it human or not, it's still a Wraith."

"Relax, Ronon. It'll be fine."

"You always say that."

Dakara put a gentle hand on Ronon's shoulder. He found it funny how a gentle touch could stop his anger.

"Zeno, you are wanted in the infirmary--Zeno, please come to the infirmary right away," the intercom announced.

"I will see all of you later." He stood and left.

"See ya, Zeno!"

* * *

Zava sat on her balcony, watching the view. 

Dakara stepped out and sat next to her.

"Oh, look, Dakara...a sunset."

"Ha-ha very funny...How's the kid?"

"I haven't felt sick yet...Hasn't started kicking...But the shirt's actually working out quite well, thank you."

"No problem."

"But, uh...are you and Ronon planning on a family?"

"He's not ready. I can feel it. He still has dreams about Melena."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I don't think I'd be a good mom anyways."

"Yeah I could see you pointing a gun at them."

They laughed together.

They had become like sisters, a close bond in between them that not even death could break.

Even between the anger and the tears, there will always be...

Laughing...

**_THE END_**


End file.
